


Oblivion

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: - Просто будьте хорошими зверями и посидите тихонько еще немного. Скоро я к вам спущусь, - увещевает Ньют свой зверинец, привычно переключая маглоотвод перед зданием таможни. Несмотря на то, что чары ни разу его не подводили, каждый раз перед офицером-маглом Ньют смущался и терялся, в какой бы стране не происходило дело, так что еще ни разу ему не удавалось пройти таможню, не открывая чемодана.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivion - (англ.) забвение

\- Просто будьте хорошими зверями и посидите тихонько еще немного. Скоро я к вам спущусь, - увещевает Ньют свой зверинец, привычно переключая маглоотвод перед зданием таможни. Несмотря на то, что чары ни разу его не подводили, каждый раз перед офицером-маглом Ньют смущался и терялся, в какой бы стране не происходило дело, так что еще ни разу ему не удавалось пройти таможню, не открывая чемодана.  
  
А Нью-Йорк Ньюта вообще нервировал, и тут дело было и в обскури, однажды чуть не разрушившем город на глазах у Саламандера, и в Тине, для которой он привез новенький экземпляр своей только что изданной книги, и в Якобе, общение с которым по здешним меркам, кажется, было противозаконным, и в том, что в МАКУСА очень уж нервно относились к обитателям его чемодана.   
  
Законы в этой стране были слишком строгие для привыкшего к почти полной свободе ученого.   
  
Ньют надеялся пробыть здесь очень, очень недолго. Буквально - увидеться с Тиной, убедиться, что у Якоба дела идут хорошо, и выкупить-выиграть-выкрасть у одного местного воротилы партию золотых сниджетов. Последняя идея была не… не слишком хорошей, не слишком умной, совершенно не была продуманной, но мысли о несчастных маленьких созданиях, чьи перья и глаза так высоко ценятся на черном рынке, и которые - на минуточку! - находятся под охраной, как исчезающий вид, не давали Ньюту покоя. Даже одна или две птички мучили бы Ньюта по ночам, а мысли о пятидесяти круглых золотистых шариках с крылышками гарантированно могли свести Ньюта в могилу.  
  
Еще Ньют немного надеялся на какую-нибудь помощь от Тины - практически в любой другой стране он бы попробовал действовать более официально, но здесь Ньютон предпочел бы не привлекать ничьего внимания к себе и, особенно, к своему чемодану.  
  
Поэтому, прихватив только что отпечатанную, подписанную книгу для Тины и пару модных шелковых перчаток в подарок для Куинни - это тоже Тина посоветовала, сказав, что сестра будет в восторге от новомодной безделицы; Ньют бы сам и не подумал ни о чем таком, да и до сих пор не был до конца уверен, что прилично делать девушке такие подарки, - Саламандер снова отправился в Нью-Йорк, благо никакие дела его не держали в родной Англии.  
  
Заокеанский континент путешественника встретил неприветливо - хмурым серым небом, промозглым морским ветром, скрипящим на зубах песком и солью, и несильной, но проникающей буквально повсюду моросью. До здания было от силы-то сотня шагов, но Ньют отсырел весь - шерстяное пальто увеличилось в весе в десятки раз, шарф влажной, колючей веревкой обвивал шею, челка липла ко лбу - лучше бы шел проливной ливень, ей богу, это было бы не так раздражающе-обидно.  
  
\- Откройте чемодан, сэр, - звучит привычно, только на этот раз с сильным американским акцентом. - Побыстрее, сэр.  
  
Ньют, на самом деле и не думает никого задерживать, но дурацкая застежка, раскрывающаяся в самый неподходящий момент, в другие моменты напрочь отказывается открываться. Зоолог бормочет быстрые, торопливые извинения, пока возится с замком, неловко улыбаясь таможеннику, когда все-таки выходит победителем из этой битвы.  
  
Мужчина с щегольскими черными усами сурово осматривает ничем не примечательный багаж - шарф цветов любимого факультета, сменная одежда, бинокль, еще какие-то мелочи, - удовлетворенно-успокоенно кивает, и уже готовится произнести: “проходите, сэр”, но неловко замолкает на секунду, и Ньют видит, как стекленеет его взгляд.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, пройдите со мной, сэр, - заученно и ровно произносит таможенник, строго взглянув на опешившего Ньюта.  
  
У Саламандера трясутся пальцы, когда он тщательно и аккуратно закрывает чемодан, прижимая его к груди - хорошо хоть никто не пытается его забрать, - и послушно идет следом за мужчиной в грязно-зеленой форме, прикидывая, какие у него шансы прямо сейчас сбежать.  
  
Шансы, конечно, нулевые. От маглов еще можно было бы попытаться скрыться, но вот так вот, прямо из-под носа у МАКУСА, да еще и без помощи друзей, Ньют бы не рискнул. И не исключено, что на здание таможни наложено заклинание, не позволяющее аппарировать отсюда, а значит из всех вариантов остается только бегство на своих двоих.  
  
Не приведи Мерлин, он уронит чемодан, тот, разумеется, тут же раскроется, все звери, которые только смогут, мгновенно разбегутся по всему Нью-Йорку, а там уже и недолго останется до новых фокусов Гриндевальда.  
  
Лучше не рисковать.  
  
За такими, скорее нервозными, чем хоть сколько-то логичными мыслями, Ньют и не замечает, что его уже увели куда-то в административный корпус. Дверь, к которой его подталкивает усатый таможенник от прочих не отличается - такая же безликая, деревянно-серая дверь, какие встречаются в любых государственных учреждениях маглов, словно они специально где-то находят такие удивительно скучные цвета и формы.  
  
\- Проходите, мистер Саламандер, - безжизненно приказывает таможенник, кивая на дверь. Взгляд у него по-прежнему стеклянный, и Ньюту становится не по себе.  
  
Но он все-таки ступает за порог, аккуратно прикрывая дверь у себя за спиной.  
  
Горло сжимает коротким спазмом, когда Ньют видит человека, сидящего за столом. Он, конечно, догадывался, что теоретически может случайно снова столкнуться с начальником Департамента охраны магического правопорядка, но надеялся, что этого не случится. Или не так скоро. В конце-концов, Ньют совершенно точно не собирался делать чего-то такого, чтобы привлечь внимание высших чинов МАКУСА, а сейчас Персиваль Грейвс сидел напротив, сердито хмуря густые черные брови, удивительно ему идущие, хотя Ньют был бы готов поклясться, что такое обилие бровей никому подойти не может.  
  
Мысли путаются все сильнее, и тем заметнее у Ньюта вздрагивают руки, сжимающие ручку чемодана.  
  
\- Проходите, присаживайтесь, мистер Саламандер, - совершенно неприветливо произносит Грейвс, кивая на стул перед собой. - Спрашивайте, о чем хотите спросить.   
  
Ньютон, сделав глубокий вдох и очистив свои мысли от всяческой шелухи - вроде вопроса “А вы правда Персиваль Грейвс, а не… ну, вы меня поняли, сэр?” - садится на неудобный жесткий стул, опуская чемодан на пыльный пол.   
  
\- Что я здесь делаю, мистер Грейвс? - интересуется Ньют, про себя отмечая, что аврору явно доставил некоторое облегчение тот факт, что разговор начался без упоминаний о Геллерте Гриндевальде.   
  
Персиваль изучающе рассматривает зоолога, сравнивая сделанные на основе докладов выводы с увиденным. Несмотря на долгое следствие по делу Гриндевальда - уже благополучно сбежавшего в Европу, еще раньше, чем Персиваль вновь занял свой пост, с Саламандером он лично никогда не встречался, хотя наслышан о нем был.  
  
Полностью увлеченный своим делом человек, готовый ради этого дела совершать необоснованно глупые или необоснованно смелые поступки. Один из лучших - лучший? - специалист в своей области, совершенно не поддающийся контролю. Персиваль не любил людей, не поддающихся контролю и не признающих установленных правил.   
Больше всего он не любил с ними работать.  
  
\- Каждый раз, когда вы пересекаете границу, вам можно предъявить обвинение в контрабанде редких видов животных, мистер Саламандер, - с некоторой скукой в голосе поясняет Грейвс.   
  
Ему действительно скучно - хотя сдержанная злость преобладает. Четыре часа пришлось ждать прибытия этого лайнера, вместо того, чтобы заниматься своей работой - той, которую считал первостепенной он, а не Серафина Пиквери, решившая, что ей срочно необходимо заполучить такого специалиста в магозоологии, как Ньютон Саламандер, если не в штат, то хотя бы консультантом по нынешнему делу. Четыре часа, проведенных впустую, в сыром помещении с отвратительной мебелью, а ведь Персиваль давно для себя решил, что сидеть в бесполезных и маловажных засадах ему уже ни по статусу, ни по возрасту не полагается.   
  
Но спорить с госпожой Президентом иногда было просто бессмысленно. Как будто это рыжее, продрогшее недоразумение смогло бы оказать сопротивление кому угодно - с ним справился бы даже Абернэти. И, возможно, даже Куинни Голдштейн.  
  
\- Но я не контрабандист, мистер Грейвс, - с мягкой, кривовато-неловкой улыбкой поясняет Ньют. - Я никого не продаю и не извлекаю никакой выгоды...  
  
\- Тем не менее, вы представляете опасность для магического сообщества, мистер Саламандер. Вы ведь прекрасно представляете, что случится, если кто-то из ваших питомцев снова вырвется на волю. Неважно, кто это будет - нунду или выводок нюхлей.  
  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен, что нунду слишком опасны, мистер Грейвс. Я бы не рискнул… давать убежище такому зверю… Кроме очень особенных случаев, - в голосе зоолога слышится легкое раздражение, но взгляд остается спокойным и даже доброжелательным. - А нюхль у меня один, и он под присмотром.   
  
\- Я надеюсь, сейчас не такой, как вы выразились, особенный случай, мистер Саламандер, - Грейвс усмехается, коротко, недовольно скривив губы, и, вопросительно глянув на Ньюта, уточняет:  
  
\- То есть, это не ваш нюхль сейчас ворует мой портсигар из кармана пальто?  
  
\- Что? - забыв обо всяких приличиях, Ньют перегибается через стол, вместе с Грейвсом переводя взгляд к карману его черного пальто, возле которого, крепко вцепившись свободными лапами в плотную шерстяную ткань, устроился нюхль, торопливо запихивающий в свой бездонный кармашек блестящий металлический портсигар с узорчатой крышкой.  
  
\- Не ваш? - с неприкрытой иронией интересуется Грейвс, аккуратно ухватывая зверька за шкирку. - Сядьте, мистер Саламандер. Замок у вашего чемодана никуда не годится.  
  
Ньют, сердито цокнув, переводит взгляд на приоткрытый из-за сломанной защелки чемодан, мысленно обругав себя самыми нехорошими словами. Щелка практически незаметная, но маленькому воришке, почуявшему красивую блестящую вещицу, хватило и этого. Персиваль тем временем, усадив нюхля на стол, протягивает раскрытую ладонь и, строго взглянув на зверька, приказывает:  
  
\- Верни.  
  
\- Ох, это так не работает, мистер Грейвс, - расстраивается Ньют, уже понимая, что трясти нюхля перед главой аврората - очень плохая идея: Ньют сам иногда удивлялся тому, что находил в куче вытряхнутого из нюхля добра.   
  
Например, Ньют никогда не ходил по музеям - больше никогда, после того случая в Лувре, который было очень трудно замять.  
  
Но неожиданно нюхль застенчиво мурчит - не как котенок, а, скорее, как один из этих модных магловских спорткаров, и через несколько секунд, в течение которых он сосредоточенно шарил лапами в кармашке, протягивает Грейвсу его портсигар, не слишком изящно перекатившись поближе, выпрашивая ласку так, как выпрашивал у Ньюта блестящую монетку.  
  
\- Молодец, - холодно благодарит Грейвс зверька, все-таки потрепав блаженно прикрывшего глаза нюхля по макушке. - Будьте добры, мистер Саламандер…  
  
\- Да-да, конечно, - спохватывается Ньют, до этого зачарованно наблюдавший за заигрываниями нюхля.   
  
Персиваль раскрывает портсигар, выуживая тонкую сигарету, и убирает коробку в карман, прикуривая от крохотного магического пламени. Ароматный дым немного примиряет Персиваля с неприглядной реальностью.  
  
\- Это досадное недоразумение, мистер Грейвс, - со вздохом объясняет Ньют, закончив упаковывать отчаянно верещащего нюхля в чемодан.  
  
\- Это досадная тенденция, мистер Саламандер, - холодно поправляет аврор, стряхивая пепел с сигареты на пол и осуждающе качая головой. - Будто вы сами не видите. Каковы цели вашего прибытия в штаты?  
  
Ньют мешкает пару мгновений, прежде чем ответить:  
  
\- Друзей повидать… Я приехал повидать друзей.   
  
\- Через всю Атлантику? - уточняет Персиваль. - Вы, должно быть, замечательный друг. И кого вы приехали навестить?  
  
\- Мисс Порпентину и мисс Куинни Голдштейн… Привез им…  
  
\- Что привезли? - с нажимом повторяет за ним аврор, заметив, что Саламандер, замявшись, собирается вовсе замолчать. - Апполосских пушишек? Или еще каких-нибудь контрабандных тварей?  
  
\- Свою книгу и шелковые перчатки. В подарок, - огрызается Ньют, нервно скрещивая руки на груди. - Это не запрещено законом, я надеюсь?  
  
\- Вариабельно, но я не стану придираться, - неожиданная несдержанность зоолога Персиваля немного забавляет. Как будто в чемодане Саламандера для него хоть какой-то интерес представляют книги по зоологии и предметы женского гардероба.   
  
Саламандер выглядит глубоко несчастным и сердитым сейчас, в этом своем отсыревшем синем пальто, с мокрыми, липнущими ко лбу волосами, с небрежно обмотанным вокруг шеи шарфом. Навряд ли в таком настроении кто-то добровольно согласится сотрудничать по какому бы то ни было делу. Хотя Саламандер, например, мог бы и согласиться - изучив его личное дело, Грейвс пришел к выводу, что этот человек был излишне самоотвержен, когда дело касалось чужих жизней и, особенно, жизней его обожаемых тварей.   
  
\- Где планируете остановиться? - Грейвс внимательно следит за выражением лица человека, сидящего напротив. Ньютон вымученно хмурится, исподлобья глянув на аврора:  
  
\- То есть, вы намекаете, что я могу и не остановиться на ночь в одной из ваших замечательных камер, мистер Грейвс? - сердито язвит он, кончиками пальцев поглаживая свой чемодан словно любимого домашнего зверя. - Я не знаю. Я надеялся, что успею до ночи найти какую-нибудь недорогую гостиницу.   
  
\- Успеете, - равнодушно соглашается аврор. - Я не собираюсь вас задерживать. Завтра я прошу вас явиться в мой Департамент. Утром. До девяти часов.   
  
\- Прям как на работу, - нервно фыркает Ньют, крепко вцепившись в ручку чемодана. У него даже пальцы сводит легкой судорогой от нервного напряжения.   
  
\- Очень проницательно, - аврор безэмоционально кивает. - Конгресс считает, что вы можете быть полезны в одном нашем деле, мистер Саламандер. Но если бы Конгресс хотел вас убедить, здесь бы сидел кто угодно, кроме меня.   
  
\- Вы мне угрожаете, - неприязненно подытоживает Ньют.   
  
\- Именно. У меня нет времени вас убеждать. И тем более, у меня нет для этого желания. Я надеюсь, у вас достаточно развито воображение для того, чтобы представить, что именно случится, если я завтра утром не увижу вас в своем кабинете?  
  
\- Достаточно… развито, - неохотно соглашается Ньютон. - Я приду завтра утром, мистер Грейвс, хотя я не могу сказать, что я в восторге…  
  
\- Зато ваш зверинец наверняка будет в восторге остаться у вас в руках, а не отправиться сейчас со мной, - Грейвс резким движением поднимается на ноги, запахивая пальто, отмечая про себя, как зоолог снова вцепился в ручку чемодана. - Если вам нужно привести себя в порядок, - Грейвс указывает взглядом на мокрые взлохмаченные волосы Ньюта и его отсыревшую одежду, - можете колдовать здесь. Аппарировать сможете через дюжину минут. И, мистер Саламандер, я буду вам признателен, если именно этот способ передвижения вы выберете, избавив Нью-Йорк от ваших пеших прогулок с плохо закрывающимся магическим зверинцем в руках.   
Ньют, немного ошарашенный длинной речью, кивает, часто моргая.  
  
\- Будете признательны? - неловко улыбается он. Словосочетание так не вяжется с образом аврора, что Ньюту становится смешно и удержаться хотя бы от короткой улыбки он попросту не может.   
  
\- Моя признательность выражается в том, мистер Саламандер, - холодно поясняет аврор, - что я позволю вам самому выбирать место, где вы проведете эту ночь. В противном случае, вам придется все-таки облюбовать деревянную скамью в одной из камер департамента.  
  
\- Я могу хотя бы увидеть мисс Голдштейн? - осторожно уточняет Ньютон.  
  
\- До этого мне дела нет, мистер Саламандер, - Грейвс равнодушно пожимает плечами, опуская ладонь на ручку двери. - До завтра.  
  
\- До завтра, - вздыхает Ньют уже вслед аврору. Неожиданно накатывает усталость - и из-за долгой поездки, и из-за дурацкой погоды, и, особенно, из-за этого разговора. Отпадает хоть малейшее желание куда-то идти - больше всего на свете хочется опустить руки, закрыть глаза, расслабиться и уснуть.   
  
И не думать о том, что американским аврором хорошо любоваться только издалека и в газетах, а вот близко подходить не стоит, чтобы не чувствовать себя и без того мокрой мышью, которую только что облили ледяной водой.   
  
Ньют простеньким заклинанием подсушивает свою одежду, и настроение сразу хоть немного, но поднимается.  
  
Проверив состояние застежек на чемодане и выждав, пока со здания таможни снимут заклинание, Ньют аппарирует на условленное с Тиной место - скамейку в Центральном парке, как раз недалеко от того места, где Ньют с Якобом ловили взрывопотама. От мыслей о Ковальски Ньюту становится грустно - все-таки эти американские законы насчет маглов ужасно несправедливы. Обидно, что Якоб Ньюта даже не вспомнит - разве что как незнакомца, подарившего ему серебряные скорлупки яиц оккамий, но Ньют не хотел быть связан у него только с этим воспоминанием.   
  
Морось уже закончилась, ветер вдали от побережья немного поутих, но погода даже на взгляд непривередливого Ньюта оставляла желать лучшего.  
  
Тина, в недлинном темно-коричневом пальто, нервно прохаживается из стороны в сторону, четкими, резкими шагами меряя длину скамейки по мощеному тротуару. Увидев Ньюта она улыбается с облегчением, взмахнув руками, и подходит к нему в пару шагов, неловко, неуверенно обнимая. Ньют обнимает её в ответ с еще большей неуверенностью и неловкостью, но зато улыбается совершенно искренне, произнося:  
  
\- Я так рад тебя видеть, Тина.   
  
Разговаривать на улице кажется не лучшей затеей, домой к сестрам Голдштейн лучше не рисковать заявляться - Ньют искренне переживает из-за того, что девушек могут выставить из квартиры из-за его несанкционированного присутствия, поэтому было решено отправиться в ближайшую кофейню к обжигающе-горячему напитку и булочкам с корицей, уступающим, конечно, домашней выпечке младшей Голдштейн.  
  
Ньют рассказывает Тине о своей беседе с её начальником, нисколько не удивляясь тому, что Тина понятия не имела о том, что Департамент имеет на него виды.   
Порпентина смеется, когда Ньют описывает ей выходку нюхля, вслух удивляясь тому, что Грейвс просто не испепелил несчастное животное на месте.   
  
\- Он не кажется жестоким, - неожиданно признается Ньют, задумываясь.   
  
\- Я бы не сказала, - Тина закатывает глаза, вспоминая иногда просто нечеловеческие требования к сотрудникам.  
  
\- Нет, когда под его внешностью скрывался Гриндевальд, тогда я действительно думал, видел, что передо мной очень жестокий человек, а…  
  
\- Ньют, если сравнивать с Гриндевальдом, тогда конечно, - со смешком соглашается Тина. - Мистер Грейвс сама доброта. Но это только по сравнению с Гриндевальдом.  
  
\- Ладно, допустим, - Ньют примирительно вскидывает перед собой ладони. - Послушай, ты не знаешь, о каком деле говорил мистер Грейвс?   
  
\- Неожиданно, но я знаю, - взгляд девушки становится серьезным и даже мрачным, она нервно крутит в руках чашку с почти остывшим кофе, вглядываясь в темную гладь напитка, словно собирается в один глоток допить его, а потом устроить сеанс гадания по кофейной гуще. - Это просто ужасное дело, если честно.  
  
\- Можешь рассказать? - Ньюту совсем не хочется расстраивать подругу воспоминаниями и мыслями о работе. С другой стороны, ему хотелось бы прийти на встречу к мистеру Грейвсу хоть немного подготовленным, а если есть возможность - то и вовсе придумать, как увильнуть от этого дела.  
  
Сниджеты не протянут долго, а эти редкие птицы почти наверняка важнее любого дела, которое сможет ему подсунуть Магический Конгресс.  
  
\- Вообще-то не должна, но тебе расскажу, - коротко кивает Голдштейн, понизив голос. - Есть подозрение, что на границе с Вермонтом местный фермер… боже мой, я даже говорить об этом не хочу… - Порпентина переводит дыхание и, раньше, чем Ньют вставит хоть слово, продолжает:  
  
\- Что местный фермер похищает, подвергает насилию и убивает детей из обоих штатов…  
  
\- Ужасно, - еле выговаривает Ньют, глядя на побледневшее лицо Тины, на котором темные глаза выделяются пугающими провалами. - Ты сказала, что это фермер… То есть он магл? То есть, не-маг?  
  
\- Не-маг, - подтверждает Тина. - Но его племянник, которого недавно поймал не-маговский полицейский департамент, утверждает, что дядя скармливал тела детей какому-то чудовищу. Можно было бы подумать, что мальчик все выдумал, если бы он описывал что-то невероятное, но… но он описывает мантикору, а ему совершенно неоткуда знать, как она выглядит. Он из какой-то глухой канадской деревни, ни читать, ни писать не умеет… - Тина всхлипывает, замолкая.  
  
\- Тише… извини, я не должен был просить тебя рассказывать мне о таком, - Ньют аккуратно накрывает её ладонь своей, слегка сжимая тонкие пальцы. - Лучше бы уж мистер Грейвс мне рассказывал все эти ужасы… Извини…  
  
\- Да просто надо было сказать, что я не хочу об этом говорить, - Тина устало трет кончиками пальцев лоб, переводя дыхание. - Просто, ты ведь понимаешь… Я же мракоборец, я должна уметь… быть сильной…  
  
\- Но ты ведь не на работе, Тина, - Ньют осторожно гладит её по запястью и быстро убирает руку, смутившись. - Ты не должна быть сильной все время.  
  
Девушка благодарно улыбается, тихонько шмыгнув и, пока Ньют, тактично отведя взгляд, допивает кофе, немного приходит в себя.  
  
\- Наверное, мистер Грейвс был прав, когда не допустил меня к этому делу, - Голдштейн натянуто улыбается. - Я ведь даже не видела никаких колдографий по делу, просто слышала.   
  
\- Ты бы справилась, - серьезно возражает Ньют, вглядываясь в гущу на дне чашки.   
  
Предсказания Ньют не очень любил и плохо по ним успевал, но новость о мантикоре почти что в Вермонте и отчетливый силуэт ботинка на дне чашки - слишком очевидный намек на то, что Ньюту все-таки придется взяться за это дело.   
  
\- Что там? - Тина немного наклоняется вперед, заглядывая в чашку. - О, ботинок… Или ты поедешь в Олбани, или?..  
  
\- Видимо все-таки в Олбани, - Ньют нервным, неуверенным движением запускает руку в непослушную шевелюру. - Мантикора это очень серьезно. Тем более… ладно, Тина, милая, я просто не хочу тебя расстраивать, поэтому давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?  
  
Тина соглашается, и Ньют, вспомнив о привезенной книге, воодушевившись лезет в чемодан, чтобы лично показать подруге самые интересные на его взгляд иллюстрации.  
  


***

  
  
В свой номер Ньют поднимается около девяти часов вечера - на улице уже темно, а желудок ненавязчиво намекает на то, что кофе с коричными булочками это, конечно, замечательно, но хотя бы от сносного сэндвича здесь никто бы не отказался.   
  
Когда приходилось путешествовать по более-менее крупным городам, Ньют всегда останавливался у вейл. Эти невероятно красивые - и невероятно жестокие - создания не без основания считали всех представительниц своего вида кровными родственницами, поэтому правило “помоги вейле - и любая вейла поможет тебе” действовало безукоризненно точно, как и в том случае, когда кто-то обижал этих женщин-птиц.  
  
Ньют в свое время выручил целую деревушку, принадлежащую вейлам, и теперь считался практически частью семьи. А вейлы по всему миру держали Обливионы - клубы для волшебников, где любой мог появиться, не боясь быть узнанным - или вспомненным на следующий день.  
  
Ньют, когда только узнал о них, подумал, что навряд ли такой вид услуг пользуется спросом, но, попробовав раз посетить один из них - втянулся. Особенно распробовал всю прелесть после прошлогоднего посещения Нью-Йорка, Обливионы были единственным местом, где можно было спокойно выпить пару бокалов любимого коктейля и посидеть с книгой, чтобы никто не подошел и не спросил что-нибудь о громком деле Гриндевальда.   
  
А ведь Ньют всю жизнь был совсем неприметной персоной, его в лицо узнавали только друзья да очень узкие научные круги. Теперь Саламандера совершенно не удивляло то, что в любом из вейловских Обливионов набиралась минимум дюжина посетителей ежедневно. И еще здесь можно было снять очень приличную комнату, совсем недорого - специальная скидка для друзей, скорее просто символическая плата, чтобы не обижать упрямого зоолога.  
  
В клуб Ньют спускается получасом позже, приведя себя в порядок и быстро проверив своих питомцев - сначала следовало закончить со всеми делами, а потом уже со спокойной душой - и сытым желудком - спуститься вниз и покормить обитателей чемодана. Запирающие чары на комнате гарантировали, что даже нюхль не выберется навстречу манящему зову чужих побрякушек, так что на сердце у Ньюта было вполне спокойно.  
  
Тарелка сэндвичей, стакан сока, бокал сухого мартини и несколько минут спокойствия в приятном полумраке просторного помещения - несмотря на то, что Обливионы часто использовались как места для знакомств на одну ночь, Ньютом никто никогда не интересовался в этом плане, хотя, самому ему иногда было интересно наблюдать за тем, как это происходит.  
  
Намного церемоннее и вежливее и попросту красивее, чем в дешевых обычных забегаловках, разбросанных по всему миру - у вейл были очень строгие правила, а спорить с ними… да никто бы не решился.  
  
Ньюту всегда нравилось наблюдать - за животными или за людьми, неважно. Но только в Обливионах можно было наблюдать за людьми так открыто - всем было плевать на чужое внимание. Ньюту тоже было плевать, поэтому, если на него кто и засматривался, он никогда не замечал.   
  
Но знакомиться никто не пытался.  
  
До сегодняшнего вечера, пока Ньюта не отвлекли от созерцания оливки в бокале удивившей Ньюта фразой:  
  
\- У вас красивые руки.   
  
Нетривиальный способ знакомства - Ньют, почувствовав, как щеки обжигает румянцем от неуместного, странного комплимента, поднимает взгляд на человека, стоящего рядом с его столом, собираясь произнести давно заготовленную для такого случая, но ни разу не пригодившуюся фразу:  
  
 _“Извините, я не ищу компании”_  
  
Фраза внезапно кажется неуместно длинной, глупой и произносить её совсем не хочется, не тогда, когда в человеке напротив сочетается все то, что так нравится Ньюту в представителях своего пола - уверенный взгляд темных, почти черных глаз, сильные руки с широкими запястьями и длинными пальцами, широкий разворот плеч, стильный костюм и даже невероятно густые брови, так мало кому идущие.   
  
Отдельные детали, привлекая внимание и отпечатываясь в памяти, привычно даже не думают складываться в цельный образ, но все эти детали Ньюту нравятся.   
  
\- Мне никогда подобного не говорили, - неловко отзывается Саламандер, переводя взгляд на свои руки. - Присядете?


	2. Chapter 2

Персиваль здесь в основном искал спокойствия. Его и так всегда недоставало в его жизни, а в последний год эта роскошь Персивалю и вовсе была недоступна. Каждая шишуга в магическом Нью-Йорке знала его в лицо, спасибо Гриндевальду, сумевшему его засветить во всей магической прессе.

Приходилось или самому набрасывать на себя заклинания, оставляющие внешность неузнаваемой, или идти сюда, в Обливион, где вейловские чары справлялись с этой задачей на какой-то свой хитрый манер, не обременяя жаждущего отдыха человека подобными мелочами. 

Одинокого рыжего парня, то задумчиво поглядывающего по сторонам, то рисующего что-то на салфетках, Персиваль замечает почти сразу. Здесь этот человек впервые - постоянных гостей приучаешься постепенно узнавать по каким-то мелочам, всплывающим в памяти только здесь. Персиваль невольно любуется тем, как он сосредоточенно вырисовывает что-то на тонкой бумажной салфетке, крутя карандаш в длинных, кажется, весьма сильных пальцах. А потом комкает салфетку, простым заклинанием уничтожая бумажный шарик, и принимается за свой ужин, состоящий из тарелки сэндвичей и стакана сока. 

Персиваль решает все-таки познакомиться, когда он переходит на мартини, периодически, будто забавляясь, поглядывая на зал сквозь наполовину наполненный бокал.

Банальные способы знакомства у Персиваля никогда не были в чести, а руки этого человека действительно немного зачаровывали аврора, именно к этой части человеческого тела всегда испытывавшего наибольшую слабость. Изящная, но мужественная линия от плеча до запястий, широких, совершенно не хрупких, и длинные, чуткие, наверняка сильные пальцы, ловко обходящиеся с карандашом и нежно обнимающие бокал. Эти руки достойны были и лучшего комплимента, но Персиваль решает ограничиться чем-то попроще, чтобы не спугнуть незнакомца навязчивостью.

Бледную кожу, украшенную россыпью золотистых веснушек, мгновенно заливает рассветно-розовый румянец и молодой мужчина, собиравшийся, кажется, что-то сказать, замирает на вдохе, поднимая взгляд, рассматривая Персиваля с безмолвным, немного восхищенным недоверием.

Грейвс прекрасно знал, какое впечатление производит на людей, особенно на тех, кто не знал, что ведет беседу с начальником Департамента охраны магического правопорядка. Если была хоть малейшая вероятность, что собеседник не останется к Грейвсу равнодушным, это происходило даже без малейших усилий с его стороны. Особенно с годами, когда отточенный, отполированный образ приобрел присущий возрасту лоск и импозантность.

Но в основном люди, конечно, или его опасались, или пытались втянуть в свои игры, опрометчиво полагая, что в Персивале есть хоть капля любви к азартным играм. 

\- Присядете? - немного неуверенно предлагает мужчина, и тут же протягивает руку для знакомства, представляясь:

\- Ньют.

Персиваль садится напротив, называя в ответ свое имя, и несколько секунд просто смотрит на молодого парня, прячущего взгляд в бокале с сухим мартини. Грейвс всегда предпочитал чистые напитки, вроде того же огневиски, который ему незамедлительно подает молоденькая полупрозрачная официантка.

\- Вы впервые здесь? В Нью-Йорке, я имею в виду.

\- В Нью-Йорке - не впервые, но в местном Обливионе раньше не останавливался, - подтверждает Ньют, немного нервно выглаживая по кругу кромку бокала. - Извините, - опускает руки на стол, наконец-то взглянув на аврора прямо, - я просто никогда здесь ни с кем не знакомился и… немного смущен, если честно. 

Персиваля даже восхищает такая искренность, кто бы вообще в Нью-Йорке смог признаться, что его что-либо смущает? Хотя Ньюта с головой выдает отчетливейший британский акцент, но приличия ради, Персиваль решает не уточнять, откуда именно приехал его новый знакомый и для чего. Хотя иногда непросто сдержаться: втравившиеся в саму его суть за годы службы в МАКУСА привычки дают о себе знать. 

Самый безопасный разговор для начала - о книгах. Британцы, конечно, любят поговорить о погоде - во всяком случае, так считается, но навряд ли у кого-то может быть настроение обсуждать всю ту мерзость, что сегодня творилась на улице.   
Разговор с книг плавно перетекает на синематограф - Ньют, после второго бокала заметно расслабившийся, с живой, заинтересованной страстью убеждает Персиваля, что это почти что та же магия, только основанная исключительно на законах не-маговской - магловской, как он все время говорит - природы. 

Об этом модном развлечении Персиваль, конечно, был и без того наслышан, но в подробности особо не вдавался - мало ли что могли придумать не-маги, за всем не уследишь. А конкретно это изобретение для магического мира не несло никакой опасности, равно как и никакой пользы. 

Хотя Ньютон все равно настаивал на том, что колдографии с синема не сравнятся.   
Слушать его приятно - говорит со знанием дела, забывает о смущении, постоянно сплетает пальцы в замок или напротив, раскрывает ладони, доверчиво подставляя чужому взгляду мягкую кожу, кое-где тронутую росчерками тонких, старых шрамов.

Как-то незаметно разговор идет дальше, и, все больше увлекаясь, Ньют благодарному слушателю - а Персиваль очень любит слушать, потому и превратил эту любовь едва ли не в лучшее свое оружие, всегда умея услышать то, что говорить ему не хотели, - рассказывает о своих многочисленных путешествиях, иногда замирая на середине предложения и подбирая слова, явно не желая раскрывать истинной причины своих странствий.

Персиваль его за это не винит; здесь, в Обливионе, никто и никому ничего не должен, только где-то у затылка скребется мыслишка: “кажется, Персиваль, ты связался с обаятельным, интересным и по своему даже привлекательным контрабандистом”.

Мерлин задери, этот парень слишком легко смущается для контрабандиста.

\- Тебе правда интересно? - Ньют внезапно прерывает рассказ о Малайзии, задумчиво взглянув на Персиваля. 

Обе ладони на столе, одна тыльной стороной вверх, другая - наоборот, будто дразнит или заигрывает не совсем естественной позой, но в голосе серьезная обеспокоенность. Хочет рассказывать еще, но опасается утомить слушателя неинтересной темой. 

\- Я объездил большую часть Соединенных Штатов, несколько раз был в разных частях Европы и три раза - в Азии. Как думаешь, мне интересно слушать о Малайзии?

\- Не знаю, - Ньют качает головой. Правда не знает. Плохо читает людей, хотя, судя по рассказам, подмечает малейшие детали их поведения. А выводы не делает, люди его не слишком интересуют.

Навряд ли контрабандист. Просто путешественник? 

Персиваль не должен включать аврора в Обливионе, одна радость - постепенно заклинание изотрет все его логические построения, не даст сделать вывод, запутает. В голове от этого потом немного мутно, но Грейвс привык, сам виноват.

\- Интересно, - Персиваль кивает с улыбкой, взглядом приглашая Ньюта продолжать. 

В основном здесь можно было провести время тремя способами - отдохнуть в одиночестве, найти кого-то, заинтересованного в отдыхе вдвоем или поговорить о политике. Все разговоры, начинающиеся хоть с книг, хоть с погоды, сводились к политике, будто Нью-Йорк только этим и жил, будто больше ничего вокруг не было. МАКУСА, Штаты, бесконечные споры о статуте, всего этого Грейвсу хватало и в Департаменте и его искренне удивляло, что находятся желающие поговорить об этом здесь. В конце концов, аврор был более чем уверен, что как минимум треть здешних завсегдатаев - господа и дамы из Конгресса.

Никто не рассказывал ни о чем личном, никто не рассказывал, как ездил в Малайзию и пытался поладить с местными для… для чего - Персиваль не знал, Ньют вовремя прикусил язык, виновато улыбнувшись. 

\- О чем еще тебе рассказать? - Ньют подпирает ладонью подбородок, прикрывая глаза, когда вторую его руку Персиваль накрывает своей, не давая убрать. Судя по тому, что свет в зале стал приглушеннее, время движется к полуночи, и в таком освещении глаза у Ньюта становятся совершенно кошачьими - зеленые, будто с золотистыми искрами-отблесками в глубине. 

\- Даже не знаю, - Персиваль ловит его взгляд, любуясь смущенной улыбкой собеседника. - Это будет невежливо, если я спрошу, но все-таки…

\- Спрашивай, - с наивной готовностью кивает Ньют.

\- Ты лекции в Хогвартсе не читаешь?

\- Нет, - Ньютон смеется, качая головой. - Нет, что ты… Вообще-то, меня отчислили из Хогвартса, если честно… Кто меня теперь пустит читать там лекции..

\- Тебя? - Персиваль недоверчиво качает головой, действительно не веря в сказанное Ньютом. - Они многое теряют. Я бы, наверное, не засыпал на общих предметах, если бы мне их читали с таким вдохновением.

\- А я вот не могу представить, чтобы ты засыпал на каких-либо предметах, - тихо смеется Ньют, мотая головой, отчего рыжая челка падает на глаза. - Нет, мне кажется, ты был прилежным и обстоятельным учеником… Внимательно слушал профессоров и все такое…

\- Тебе часто говорят, что ты не разбираешься в людях? - Персиваль ловит себя на том, что наклоняется над столиком, а Ньют делает то же самое, и все это время Персиваль сжимает пальцами его запястье, почти неосознанно притягивая мужчину ближе к себе.

\- Знаешь, постоянно, - смеется Ньют, кивая. - Все мне так говорят. И каким студентом ты был?

\- Своенравным, - Персиваль пожимает плечами, вспоминая характеристику из Ильверморни для Университета. - Упрямым. Постоянно спорил с профессорами. Предпочитал материал изучать самостоятельно, а на скучных лекциях без зазрения совести спал или читал что-то никак не связанное с предметом. Вылетел бы курсе на четвертом, если бы не был отличником и не оказывался так часто прав. Учителя меня, в большинстве своем, терпеть не могли.

\- Невероятно, - Ньют с улыбкой отводит взгляд. - Я бы ни за что не подумал.Что еще раз доказывает, что в людях я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь…

Ньют еще несколько секунд смотрит то ли на стол, то ли на свою руку в ладони Персиваля, давая Грейвсу время полюбоваться изгибом белой шеи, кажется, тоже украшенной веснушками - как и все лицо. 

Прикоснуться хочется необъяснимо - простое, чистое желание, без второго дна, без лишних выдумок.  
Приласкать.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы продолжить разговор… - Персиваль не успевает закончить фразу, хотя внимательно следит за выражением лица Ньюта, немного размытым приглушенным светом. Ньют его удивляет, выдыхая, не дослушав:

\- У меня здесь есть комната… 

Персиваль чувствует, как напрягается его рука и как нервно подскакивает пульс. Ньют боится, что сказал что-то не то, поторопился. И издает какой-то невнятный, тихий звук, когда Персиваль подносит его ладонь к губам, прикасаясь осторожно и почти целомудренно.

\- Веди. 

Вот в этом коротком слове, пропитавшемся привычными аврору властными нотами, целомудрия ни на грамм. Ньют коротко кивает в ответ, быстро облизав пересохшие губы, и вслед за Персивалем встает из за стола, замирая, словно не знает, что ему делать дальше. Грейвс секунду оценивает состояние растерявшегося британца, и подходит вплотную, аккуратно обнимая за талию и чувствуя, как Ньют подчиняется, делая полшага вперед и немного запрокидывая голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо Персиваля. 

\- Сейчас я тебя поцелую, - совершенно серьезно предупреждает Персиваль, наслаждаясь замешательством, всколыхнувшимся в зеленых глазах.

\- При всех? - недоверчиво уточняет Ньют, то ли принимая правила игры, то ли даже не осознавая, что играет.

\- При ком? - Грейвс дергает плечом, продолжая удерживать Ньюта ладонью, плотно прижатой к немного прогнутой пояснице. - При незнакомых людях, которым нет дела до происходящего вокруг?

\- Н-ну… я не уверен, - признается Ньют, на секунду напряженно замирая, когда Персиваль наклоняется к нему, чтобы выполнить свое обещание. Поцелуй немного горчит выпитым Ньютом мартини, добавляя пикантную ноту и без того необычной ситуации. Но поддается Ньют почти мгновенно - размыкает мягкие, немного обветренные губы, позволяя Грейвсу углубить поцелуй. Сам отвечает неуверенно, осторожно, но так откровенно наслаждается лаской, прильнув еще теснее к Персивалю, что это попросту очаровывает. 

Разрывать поцелуй совсем не хочется. Руки Ньюта удобно устроились у Персиваля на плечах, его ладони - на худощавой спине путешественника, выглаживая сквозь белоснежную тонкую рубашку рельеф чуть выпирающих позвонков. Тело к телу, так близко, интимно и жарко, что разум плавится окончательно, остается только одно желание - продолжать, дальше и дальше, отпуская себя. 

Когда Грейвс все-таки отстраняется, глаза у Ньютона от возбуждения пьяные и расфокусированные.

\- Пойдем, - Персиваль касается губами кончика розового, теплого уха, не удержавшись и немного прикусив.

\- Да, - хрипло соглашается Ньют, соглашаясь, кажется на все разом прямо сейчас. - Да, пойдем.

Комната Ньюта, как и любая, наверное, съемная комната, ничем примечательным не выделяется - просторная, как все вейловские номера, с почти неприлично большой кроватью, и немного приглушенным светом. Персиваль разливает прихваченное в баре вино по бокалам, протягивая один Ньюту. Тот, немного пришедший в себя после поцелуя, принимает его с благодарной улыбкой, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор. 

\- Я осмотрюсь? - Персиваль коротким жестом указывает на комнату и, получив короткий кивок от её хозяина, делает несколько шагов по ней, ничего примечательного, в общем-то и не надеясь найти. Однако кое что на письменном столе привлекает его внимание - словно кто-то выложил часть вещей из чемодана и забыл о них, не ожидая гостей. Оно и понятно.

Персиваль секунду с интересом рассматривает, поочередно, толстую записную книжку в плотной кожаной обложке, набор перьев разной длины и степени использованности и пару женских перчаток в прозрачной упаковке - длинных, бежево-золотистых.

\- Твои? - улыбается Персиваль, чувствуя легкий и неуместный укол ревности.  
\- Мои? - удивленно повторяет за ним Ньют, неуверенно-нервно дернув головой и подходя ближе. - Нет, что ты… просто попросили привезти пару… Кажется, таких еще нет в штатах… я не очень разбираюсь в моде, - в конце концов признается Ньют, окончательно смутившись. Щеки у него при этом ярко-пунцового оттенка. 

Что в моде Ньют не разбирается, было очевидно; по хорошему, менять нужно было все, от прически до ботинок - живое воображение с радостью рисовало Персивалю Ньюта, стригущегося “просто чуть-чуть покороче” и одежду покупающего “давайте, что есть, нет времени шить на заказ”. Но Персиваль, даже будь у него такая возможность, менять бы в нем ничего не стал - даже в этом было свое странное, теплое очарование.

Ньют словно был полностью увлечен чем-то другим, может, своими путешествиями или тем, ради чего они совершались, а Грейвсу неожиданно было позволено оказаться совсем близко, прикоснуться к тому, что обычно людям недоступно.

\- А почему ты решил, что они мои? - спрашивает Ньют, отпив еще немного вина и отставляя бокал в сторону. К своему Персиваль даже не притронулся - не любил сладкие напитки.

\- Красивые руки в красивых перчатках, - Персиваль пожимает плечами, совершенно не собираясь признавать, что просто пошутил. Смущение на лице Ньюта этого стоит. - И цвет твой.

Ньют тихо сглатывает, прикрывая заблестевшие как-то по-новому глаза ресницами. 

\- Хочешь… чтобы я примерил?

Теперь очередь Персиваля успокаивать заколотившееся сердце и находить в себе силы, чтобы кивнуть. Это немного - намного - больше, чем он мог ожидать от сегодняшнего вечера в целом и от Ньюта, краснеющего почти по любому поводу, в частности.

\- Рубашку придется снять, - Персиваль возвращает себе контроль над ситуацией, чувствуя, как Ньют без этой опоры начинает теряться. - Садись.

Ньют послушно садится на стол, немного разводя бедра, давая Грейвсу вклиниться между его ног, подходя почти вплотную. Персиваль слышит, как тяжелое, сбитое дыхание Ньюта мешается с его собственным, пока он расстегивает пуговицы на белой рубашке, выдергивая её из брюк, и, не удержавшись, опускает ладони на нижние дуги ребер, наклоняясь ближе, и почти касаясь губами искусно очерченых ключиц. Останавливается, сдерживается, напоминая себе о затеянной игре и понимая, что остановиться, отступив, будет слишком сложно. 

Ньют напряженно вздыхает, когда Персиваль отстраняется, чтобы расстегнуть манжеты, и неторопливо поводит плечами, помогая снять рубашку. 

\- Примерь, - Грейвс коротко кивает на перчатки, кончиками пальцев касаясь напряженных бедер и скользя взглядом по изгибу шеи, по гладкой безволосой груди к плоскому животу, оценивая изящество немного грубоватых линий.

Ньют, кажется, не дышит даже, натягивая перчатки на руки - делает это неловко, словно ни разу не наблюдал за подружкой, собирающейся на танцы или в ресторан.   
Персиваль помогает ему, разглаживая блестящую ткань, а со второй перчаткой ему и вовсе приходится справляться самому - Ньют с непривычки проскальзывает пальцами даже по собственным рукам, а уж вторую перчатку и вовсе не может ухватить.

\- Я же говорил, что это твой цвет, - удовлетворенно кивает Персиваль, оглядывая Ньюта. Он, наверное, чувствует себя немного глупо, но это проходит, стоит ему взглянуть на Персиваля, потому что Грейвс им любуется - неприкрыто и откровенно, вылизывая взглядом обнаженный торс и закованные в тонкий шелк руки.

Ньют, после секундного замешательства, укладывает ладони Персивалю на плечи. Немного сдвигает к шее и, подцепив пальцами пиджак, тянет его прочь. Персиваль помогает ему. Скидывает пиджак, вслед расстегивает жилет, пока руки Ньюта, едва касаясь шеи, снова скользят по груди, скорее дразня, чем лаская.

Развязывает галстук под взглядом потемневших от возбуждения глаз. Быстро и в полной тишине расправляется с пуговицами своей рубашки, в общую неопрятную кучу одежды, свалившейся на пол, отбрасывая запонки, пока Ньют с поистине исследовательским интересом проводит пальцами в плену шелковой ткани по своей шее. Потом по груди - пара коротких, ласкающих движений. Потом перекладывает ладони Персивалю на шею и тянет его, чуть задохнувшегося от ощущений, к себе, податливо раскрывая мягкие губы для поцелуя, и мгновенно отдавая аврору инициативу. 

Иногда - очень редко - бывает легко забыться рядом с другим человеком. Погрузиться в него, раствориться. Отдаться - не телом, а по иному, словно душой, хотя Персиваль довольно скептически относился к этому понятию. Но Ньют прикосновениями рук стирает все мысли, все заботы, остается только он - по-мужски изящный, по-странному красивый, по-детски наивный. Немного неопытный, но подстраивающийся легко, будто создан для этого вечера и этой ночи. 

Стоит больших усилий отойти от него на шаг, чтобы неторопливо расстегнуть ремень и стащить с его ног брюки. 

Шаг обратно - Ньют тянет его к себе, прижимаясь телом к телу, скользя ладонями по спине. Тихо постанывает в поцелуй, сильнее стискивая Персиваля коленями, когда тот плавно толкается навстречу, дразня себя, дразня его, раскрытого, откровенного и чувственного. 

Остатки одежды - на пол, по пути к широкой кровати. Ньют приподнимается на локтях и не мигая следит за Персивалем, точно словно кот. Зеленоглазый, гибкий.   
Грейвс гладит острые коленки, опускаясь на кровать между раздвинутых бедер и, наклоняясь над Ньютом, направляет его руку к члену, негромко застонав в тонкую шею, когда шелк скользит по твердому стволу, когда длинные пальцы смыкаются на возбужденной плоти, двигаясь размеренно и плавно, пока Персиваль ласкает рот Ньюта и выглаживает изгибы тела, доводя его до изнеможения, заставляя задыхаться, дрожать от прикосновений, выгибаться навстречу и тихо, чувственно стонать. 

Поцелуи - россыпью по плечам, вслед за веснушками, золотистыми, светлыми и едва заметными на молочной коже; по груди, мимо маленьких покрасневших сосков, натертых нетерпеливыми пальцами, а затем к ним - прикусить, приласкать, чтобы горло завибрировало от долгого стона; по животу - коротко и быстро, хотя от искушения проследить языком пару старых шрамов Персиваль не отказывается. 

Ньют удерживается кончиками пальцев за его плечи, словно упасть боится, но руки из-за гладкого шелка все время соскальзывают, падают на постель, стоит Ньюту забыться и расслабиться. 

Потом - зарывается пальцами в волосы и перестает дышать, чувствуя горячие, влажные губы на своем члене. Персиваль смотрит на него снизу вверх и видит, как меняется выражение лица - от изумления к блаженству. Руки, на мгновение улегшиеся на затылок, падают на постель, Ньют шире разводит ноги, сгибая в коленях, словно молит взять его всего, без остатка, сейчас. 

От такого приглашения не откажешься, не захочешь. Ньют внутри горячий, узкий, хотя старается расслабиться и впустить любовника. Персиваль не торопится, двигаясь короткими толчками, сминая худощавые бедра и чувствуя, как на каждом немного резком движении Ньют сжимается, видя, как он жмурится, словно переживая короткую вспышку боли.

\- Не хочу причинять тебе боль, - шепчет Персиваль в мокрый висок, целуя, и чувствуя, как вокруг шеи обвиваются руки в шелке. - Расслабься, милый.

\- Все хорошо… правда, хорошо… - короткие постанывания в ответ. - Мне хорошо…

Глаза затуманенные, губы припухшие, розовые, на плечах пара светло-алых меток от несдержанных поцелуев - Персиваль приподнимается на руках, чтобы рассмотреть его, прежде чем одним слитным движением толкнуться вперед на всю длину, почувствовать, как чужое тело обхватывает его сладкой, томной судорогой.   
Дать время привыкнуть.

Теперь проще - движения становятся плавными, сливаются в унисон. Чувственное удовольствие топит обоих в омуте, и оба тонут - губы в губы, кожа к коже, переплетенные пальцы, один глоток воздуха на двоих и неистово движущиеся навстречу друг к другу бедра, соединяющиеся с глухим, пошлым звуком.

Персиваль чувствует, как по распростертому под ним телу прокатывается первая волна неконтролируемой сладкой дрожи - Ньют сбивается с ритма, виновато охая, невидяще распахивая глаза. Внутри он сжимается сладостно-туго, еще только подбираясь к оргазму, а Персиваля уже ведет следом и из осмысленных желаний остается только желание прижаться теснее, глубже, раствориться в чужом, дарящем удовольствие теле. 

И следом - желание не прекращать движения, подгоняемое впившимися в бедра сильными пальцами, растекающейся между телами горячей спермой, широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами и шепотом, заполняющим все вокруг “Ещё, ещё, пожалуйста... ”

Ньют сладко сжимается в последний раз, когда Персиваль едва не падает на него, обессиленный и измотанный, вжимаясь лицом в мокрую шею, прежде чем перекатиться на кровать.

Грейвс не тянет Ньюта за собой, но тот поворачивается сам, придвигаясь ближе, сначала скользя вдоль тела пальцами, а затем переворачиваясь на спину и тихо ворча в бесплодных попытках снять прилегающие, словно вторая кожа, перчатки.

Персивалю совершенно не хочется двигаться, но Ньюту он помогает - видит, что тот в одиночку не справится, а в награду получает ласковый поцелуй в уголок губ, слишком целомудренно-интимный для людей, встретившихся на одну ночь. 

Пара заклинаний приводят в относительный порядок и постель, и их самих, так что можно комфортно растянуться на кровати с чистой совестью. По хорошему - уходить пора, пожелав спокойной ночи, но не хочется, да и Ньют его выдворять не спешит - растягивается рядом по диагонали, уложив голову на грудь, и Грейвс обнимает его, поглаживая по плечу, хотя это больше, намного больше, чем он обычно себе позволял. 

\- Знаешь, какой мой любимый Обливион? - внезапно спрашивает Ньют, все еще глядя в потолок, а кончиками пальцев поглаживая ладонь Персиваля. На потолке переливаются не совсем естественным светом звезды, скопированные заклинанием с этой части неба. 

\- Разве они принципиально отличаются друг от друга? - Грейвс пожимает плечами, вспоминая. - Разве что цветовой гаммой.

\- Нет, это в Европе и Штатах они почти одинаковые. Нет. Во всем остальном мире они не такие… С местным колоритом. Мне нравится Обливион в Катманду. 

\- Я не был в Непале, - на всякий случай поясняет Грейвс, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и мысленно придушивая собственное гипертрофированное чувство ответственности. Если он в собственный Департамент приедет не к шести утра, а к семи или даже к восьми, небо на землю не упадет. - Расскажешь?

\- Там волшебно… - Ньют смеется. - Там волшебно даже для волшебников…

 


	3. Chapter 3

Утро встречает Ньюта рассветным розовым солнцем, бросающим лучи сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы, приятной ломотой во всем теле и чуть зудящим укусом на лодыжке - рассерженный растопырник высказал Ньюту свое недовольство его долгим отсутствием, когда, пошатываясь от сонной, сладкой усталости, Саламандер в пятом часу ночи спустился к своим зверям.  
  
Персиваль ушел в четыре, оставив россыпь влажных, горячих поцелуев на плечах и шее. Ньют млел и совершенно не хотел его отпускать, почти всерьез подумывая и этого диковинного зверя заманить в чемодан.  
  
Сошлись на том, что встретятся и сегодня вечером, если планы не изменятся. Как это возможно в Обливионе Ньют не представлял, но Персиваль совершенно был уверен в своих словах и, обдавая ухо горячим воздухом, пообещал: “я тебя найду”.  
Ньют поверил, очень хотелось верить.  
  
А в половине восьмого он выпутался из одеяла и поплелся в ванную, приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Пара несложных заклинаний скрывает немногочисленные следы чужой жадной несдержанности, холодная вода помогает окончательно проснуться и прийти в себя.  
Ньют секунду раздумывает - побриться или нет. Совсем неохота, Ньют этот ритуал не любит, но вечером хочется выглядеть как минимум пристойно, поэтому приходится посвятить дюжину минут нелюбимому занятию.   
  
Пятнадцать минут занимает завтрак, состоящий, привычно, из сэндвичей и кофе.  
Ньют всерьез раздумывает над перспективой оставить чемодан здесь - совершенно не хочется добровольно нести самое дорогое, что у него есть в Департамент, где может случиться что угодно. Проблема в том, что и здесь может случиться что угодно. С любым из его зверей.  
  
Ньют никогда не расстается с чемоданом.  
  
Уже собираясь выходить, повязывая на шею любимый шарф, Ньют через зеркало бросает взгляд на прикроватный столик, привести который в порядок он попросту забыл. На длинные золотистые перчатки, небрежно брошенные на столешницу.  
  
Лицо мгновенно обдает жарким, стыдливым румянцем, а в мысли закрадывается непрошенная мысль - а стоило ли соглашаться на вторую встречу?  
  
Все равно стоило. С ним было хорошо. Ньют редко подпускал людей к себе близко, а с ним действительно было хорошо. А уже завтра Грейвс наверняка отправит Ньюта к мантикоре и будет уже совсем не до встреч в Обливионе.   
  
С мантикорами трудно сладить, Ньют знает, потому что пытался.   
  
А потом нужно будет уносить ноги из этого города - что-то подсказывает Саламандеру, что у Конгресса всегда найдется для него пара ужасно отвлекающих дел в обмен на неприкосновенность зверинца в чемодане.   
  
Ньют иногда и сам прибегал к шантажу - всякое случалось, - но как и любой другой, быть его жертвой не хотел.  
  
\- Ты опоздал, - шепчет ему на ухо Тина, едва только Ньют оказывается в огромном холле. Саламандер даже вздрагивает от неожиданности, поворачиваясь к подруге, и качает головой указывая на часы, стрелки которых пока что замерли на трех четвертях девятого.   
  
\- Я пришел раньше девяти. Как ты так быстро меня нашла?   
  
\- Следящее заклинание в холле, - поясняет Тина, цепко обхватив пальцами его запястье. - Когда мистер Грейвс говорит “раньше девяти” здесь нужно быть в восемь тридцать.   
  
\- Откуда мне было это знать? - Ньют растерянно пожимает плечами, вслед за Тиной пробираясь через толпу волшебников.  
  
\- Мне кажется, у него это на лице написано, - вздыхает девушка, затаскивая Ньюта в лифт. - Послушай… Ох, я даже не знаю, чем тебе помочь, правда. Грейвс он… В общем, все как всегда. Просто не дай ему повода забрать твой чемодан и… и помни, что у нас здесь нет тюрем.   
  
\- Чуть что и сразу в Омут, - кивает Ньют. - Спасибо Тина, я помню. Умеешь ты подбодрить…  
  
\- Извини, - перед массивной черной дверью в один из кабинетов Тина останаливается и, приподнявшись на носочках, коротко и несмело целует Ньюта в гладко выбритую щеку.  
  
Саламандер удивленно моргает, недоверчиво косясь на нее, пытаясь понять, как он должен отреагировать, но Тина мягко толкает его вперед, проворачивая вниз дверную ручку, и Ньюту становится уже не до того.   
  
Под взглядом аврора больше всего Ньюту хочется исчезнуть. В идеале - забраться в свой чемодан и запереться изнутри.   
  
\- Проходите, мистер Саламандер, - неожиданно спокойно и холодно приглашает Грейвс.  
  
Нет, Ньют и не думал, что тот разразится гневным монологом. Разве что немного. Но аврор, кажется, считал, что его взгляд красноречивее любых слов - и в случае с Ньютом был прав.   
  
\- Мисс Голдштейн, можете возвращаться к вашим текущим делам.  
  
Ньют оглядывается, почти надеясь увидеть в кабинете еще кого-то, но, убедившись, что с начальником Департамента они вот-вот останутся наедине, подходит ближе к его столу, садясь напротив и опуская чемодан на пол, с обеих сторон прижимая ногами. Укус на голени дает о себе знать, хоть Ньют и смазал его всеми необходимыми бальзамами.   
  
\- Думаю, мисс Голдштейн уже посвятила вас в некоторые подробности дела, которое Конгресс собирается вам поручить, так, мистер Саламандер?  
  
\- В очень общих чертах, - кивает Ньют, принимая их рук аврора протянутую им папку. - Ей трудно говорить об этом деле.   
  
\- Да, здесь нужны крепкие нервы, - соглашается Грейвс, замолкая, давая Ньюту быстро пролистнуть содержимое папки. Отчеты, колдографии, снова отчеты,фото из магловской полиции. Ньют морщится, вчитываясь в полицейские отчеты, а зацепившись взглядом за одну из фотографий и вовсе бледнеет.  
  
\- Откуда это у вас? - на снимке разрытая яма, полная человеческих черепов, слишком хрупких и мелких, чтобы принадлежать взрослому, обуви и обрывков одежды. - Если у вас есть… это… значит вы схватили виновного? Или маглы это сделали?   
  
\- Нет. Это фотографии из полицейского управления в Вермонте. Раньше этот человек промышлял там, насколько возможно судить, но полицейское управление там не слишком эффективно. Парень, которого взяли не-маги - он племянник подозреваемого - указал на это место; это заповедник, самая окраина, на границе с Нью-Йорком и Массачусетсом. Какого-то дьявола эти остолопы решили, что преступник ушел именно в Массачусетс и передали дело им, где оно благополучно утонуло в череде прочих попавших туда бумаг. Мы взялись за это дело, когда пацан из канадской деревни описал им мантикору, будто бы ей его дядя скармливает тела детей. На правду похоже мало, но пара мракоборцев, отправившихся в Олбани, оттуда не вернулись. Связи с ними нет. Я сомневаюсь, что не-маг смог бы управиться с парой опытных агентов.  
  
\- Мантикора может, легко, - Ньют закрывает папку, чтобы думалось легче. - Они неуязвимы для заклинаний, а если подойти слишком близко, то неизбежно попадешь под удар её жала.   
  
\- Для всех заклинаний? - уточняет Грейвс.  
  
\- Для почти всех. Точнее будет сказать, что у каждого экземпляра свое слабое место, заклинание, которое может навредить конкретно этой особи. Подобрать практически невозможно…  
  
\- Приручить?  
  
\- Они неприручаемы, - Саламандер качает головой, сжимая ногами внезапно дернувшийся чемодан. Кажется, нюхль почуял своего неожиданного любимца и стремился пойти поздороваться. Ньют на всякий случай придерживает чемодан рукой.  
  
\- То есть не существует вероятности, что сумасшедший не-маговский фермер колесит по стране, насилуя и убивая детей, а потом скармливает их мантикоре?  
  
Ньюта немного мутит, когда он представляет все это действо от начала и до конца.  
  
\- Я не встречал подобных случаев… я имею в виду приручение мантикоры… ни в ученых трудах, ни в легендах, ни в своей практике. Люди приручали даже драконов. Даже нунду использовали для своих целей. Но не мантикор.  
  
\- Тем интереснее вам будет отправиться со мной.  
  
Ньют качает головой, хотя по взгляду аврора понимает, что его мнение здесь мало кого волнует. А еще по этому холодному, темному, словно остывший черный кофе взгляду, Ньют понимает еще кое что.  
  
\- Вы знаете, - Саламандер невольно кривится, опуская взгляд.   
  
\- О том, что в Иране вы заманили мантикору в свой чемодан, а затем передали её в британское Министерство магии для изучения? Я знаю, мистер Саламандер. Моя работа знать о таких вещах.   
  
\- Я не смогу это повторить.  
  
\- Вы лжете не так хорошо, как вам хотелось бы, мистер Саламандер, - аврор встает из-за своего стола, подходя к Ньюту медленно, словно огромный хищник.   
  
\- Мантикоры более всего любят пожирать человеческую плоть, - Ньют старается говорить ровно даже когда аврор подходит совсем близко и наклоняется, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Я знаю, как именно вы заманили мантикору, мистер Саламандер, - в глазах Грейвса невозможно прочитать ни единой эмоции, хотя это Ньют прекрасно умел делать. Читать эмоции по звериным глазам.  
  
\- Но тогда даже выжили все участники, если я располагаю верными сведениями. Вы попробуете еще раз, если понадобится.   
  
\- Вы не понимаете…  
  
\- И если все сделаете правильно, то останетесь при своем чемодане. Возможно даже пополните свою коллекцию полусотней сниджетов из запасов наверняка небезызвестного вам Аттикуса. Он нам не слишком интересен, мелкая сошка. И зверями вашими в Конгрессе не сильно заинтересованы…  
  
\- Всех зверей Аттикуса, - выпаливает Ньют, стараясь отогнать от себя все мысли о том, как - как?! - Грейвс мог узнать о цели его приезда в Нью-Йорк. - Я хочу забрать всех зверей Аттикуса.   
  
\- Раз - и угроза человеческой жизни перестает быть столь пугающей перспективой, - удовлетворенно кивает аврор. - С вами легко договориться, мистер Саламандер. Надеюсь, что и работать с вами будет так же легко.  
  
Ньют неуверенно пожимает плечами, не зная, что ответить - методы Грейвса ему не слишком-то по душе, но их эффективность, хочешь не хочешь, а приходится признавать.   
  
\- Сколько человек отправятся в Олбани? - в конце концов Ньют решает перевести разговор в прежнее русло, к делу, без упоминаний об Аттикусе и зверях.   
  
\- Мы с вами, мистер Саламандер. Мы не можем позволить себе спугнуть этого мерзавца. Да я и не думаю, что понадобится кто-то еще. Или вам неловко использовать меня как приманку для мантикоры и вы предпочтете кого-то другого?  
  
\- Вас? - Ньют, опешив, поднимает взгляд на аврора, переставая пытаться удержать чемодан на месте, и тот неожиданно затихает. - Я еще не успел подумать об этом, мистер Грейвс. Я… я бы хотел попробовать альтернативные методы, и… вы смеетесь, что ли?  
  
\- Нет, ни в коем случае, - аврор хмыкает, кажется, немного все-таки насмешливо. - Я серьезен. Дело хоть и опасное, но слишком специфическое. Мы знаем, что с мантикорой не справиться даже целому отряду мракоборцев, но зато можете справиться вы, мистер Саламандер, причем с куда меньшим количеством возможных жертв. Поэтому - только мы двое. И будьте добры докладывать мне об идеях, которые вам придут в голову. Об… альтернативных методах, как вы выразились.   
  
\- Хорошо, - осторожно соглашается Ньют, всего на секунду полностью отвлекаясь от чемодана, чтобы внимательно взглянуть на аврора.  
  
Когда Саламандер на долю мгновения закрывает глаза, чтобы моргнуть, а потом снова их открывает - нюхль уже сидит на столе начальника Департамента, на ворохе бумаг, только что бывшем аккуратной стопкой, и с урчанием хорошего автомобиля ластится к руке аврора, даже не пытаясь стянуть дорогие запонки или массивный перстень, не говоря уже о блестящей ручке, лежащей совсем рядом.  
  
\- Мистер Саламандер… - негромко и почти даже не угрожающе произносит аврор. Очень многозначительно.  
  
\- Они очень привязчивые, - пытается оправдаться Ньют, с неподходящим к ситуации интересом рассматривая нюхля.   
  
\- Я не готов обзаводиться домашним питомцем, если вы на это намекаете, - холодно отзывается Грейвс, переводя взгляд на прильнувшего к его ладони нюхля. - Особенно питомцем, ворующим все, что блестит.  
  
Ньюту на мгновение кажется, будто этот неожиданно мягкий выговор нюхль прекрасно понимает - тон его мурлыканья становится ниже и на аврора он смотрит заискивающе, норовя обнять лапами ладонь.  
  
\- Вы забирать его собираетесь? - проникновенно уточняет Персиваль, и Ньют, встрепенувшись, аккуратно отлепляет нюхля от руки аврора, а затем от его стола.  
  
В его руках нюхль повисает совершенно безвольно, с несчастным видом давая Ньюту упаковать его обратно - Ньютон навострился делать это почти не раскрывая чемодан.  
  
Вообще, будь предметом обожания нюхля кто-нибудь другой, Ньют потратил бы время и силы на уговоры, потому что терпеть не мог причинять своим зверям неудобств, лишая их того, в чем они так отчаянно нуждались.  
  
Но уговорить главу аврората обзавестись личным меховым клептоманом возможным не представлялось даже в самых смелых фантазиях.  
  
Персиваль приводит стол в порядок, даже не доставая волшебной палочки, и вновь переводит взгляд на Ньюта, старающегося выглядеть спокойно, несмотря на покрывающий щеки румянец.  
  
\- Не буду вас более задерживать, - медленно проговаривает Грейвс, разглядывая зоолога с едва заметным интересом, промелькнувшим во взгляде всего на секунду. - Материалы по делу можете забрать с собой, постарайтесь, чтобы эти бумаги никому не попались на глаза. Если вам необходимо что-то еще…  
  
\- Мне бы доступ в библиотеку, - задумавшись о предстоящем деле и мантикоре, Ньют напрочь забывает о мелкой неурядице с нюхлем.  
  
\- В библиотеку Магического Конгресса? - Персиваль вопросительно приподнимает бровь, дожидаясь кивка собеседника. - Вы в курсе, что туда не пускают с личными вещами… подобного плана?   
  
Ньют вслед за ним переводит взгляд на чемодан, и он готов поклясться, что слышит недовольное сопение нюхля, просачивающееся сквозь мельчайшие щелки.  
  
\- Даже с вашего личного разрешения, мистер Грейвс? - Ньют коротко пожимает плечами, объясняясь:  
  
\- Я надеюсь, что смогу найти там что-то… новое. Я понимаю, что вероятность этого мала, но экземпляры некоторых книг, вывезенных из Европы, остались в сохранности только в библиотеке Конгресса.   
  
\- Думаю, вам не разрешат пронести туда чемодан даже с личного разрешения Президента, мистер Саламандер. Тем более, магический чемодан. Тем более, забитый до верху разнообразным зверьем. Как вы верно заметили, некоторые книги, там находящиеся, остались в единственном экземпляре.   
  
Ньют напряженно хмурится, нервно зажевывая нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Вы с чемоданом не расстаетесь? - интересуется Персиваль. - Никогда?  
  
\- В очень редких случаях и только если есть возможность оставить его в безопасном месте. Ненадолго.   
  
Грейвс вопросительно приподнимает бровь, коротко стукнув пальцами по столу.  
  
\- Оставляйте здесь. Навряд ли вы найдете место безопаснее моего Департамента.   
  
Ньют водит пальцами по шероховатой, потрепанной коже, постукивая по застежкам, проверяя их - задумывается надолго, на пару минут, в течение которых никто из них не нарушает тишины, повисшей в кабинете.   
  
\- То есть, вы сами за ним присмотрите? - Ньют снова поднимает взгляд на аврора. - В таком случае, я бы… я бы оставил его. Ненадолго.  
  
\- В таком случае, у вас два часа, мистер Саламандер, - Персиваль сверяется по наручным часам, кивнув. - Потом у меня встреча с госпожой Президентом, так что постарайтесь вернуться к этому времени. Вы меня поняли?   
  
\- Вполне, - Ньют поднимается со стула, ухватывая чемодан за ручку и обходя стол аврора. - Спасибо, мистер Грейвс…  
  
\- Я просто надеюсь, что вы найдете способ не скармливать меня мантикоре, - неожиданно насмешливо-мягко хмыкает Персиваль, забирая у Ньюта чемодан и ставя под свой стол, предварительно пройдясь ладонью по замкам - Ньюту сложно определить, то ли он просто проверил их, то ли заклинание какое-то наложил.   
  
\- Я постараюсь, мистер Грейвс. Когда… когда мы отправляемся в Олбани?  
  
\- Завтра утром, через мой камин, - Персиваль кивает в сторону бесшумно и мягко мерцающего огня. - В восемь утра, мистер Саламандер. Постарайтесь не задерживаться.   
  
Ньют коротко кивает, напоследок беспокойно взглянув под стол, на свой чемодан, и, забыв попрощаться, быстрым шагом выходит из кабинета, аппарируя к библиотеке Магического Конгресса - это место он обхаживал давно, мечтая когда-нибудь получить доступ внутрь.   
  
Была бы возможность - Ньют бы провел здесь несколько дней, а может и недель. Если с запретом на посещение музеев смириться было несложно, то с библиотеками дело обстояло сложнее - в общих читальных залах проблем не возникало, но туда, где защита была чувствительнее, магический чемодан Ньюту не удавалось пронести ни разу.   
  
Ближайшие два часа Ньют проводит под неустанным наблюдением одного из местных библиотекарей - кажется, магозоолог ему не нравится, и Ньюту остается только гадать, почему, то ли из-за недавних событий с Гриндевальдом, то ли из-за британского акцента, то ли из-за выписанного главой аврората разрешения, впорхнувшего в библиотеку одновременно с Ньютом - старший Хранитель библиотеки изучал его пристально и долго, бессовестно растрачивая и без того небольшой запас времени, имевшийся у Ньюта. Ньют нервничал сам и нервировал окружающих, но в конце концов был допущен в святая святых библиотеки Магического Конгресса, в огромный архив, подсвеченный слабым магическим светом.  
  
Найти что-то принципиально новое Ньюту так и не удалось - та мантикора, которую он изловил в Иране была единственным доступным для изучения экземпляром и навряд ли кто-то знал о них больше, чем сам Ньют, хотя Саламандер, хоть и слабо, но все-таки надеялся на это.   
  
В Департамент он возвращается ровно ко времени, сталкиваясь с Персивалем на пороге его кабинета - тот как раз выходит и, коротко, официально кивнув, передает Ньюту его чемодан, снова мазнув пальцами по замкам, убеждая Ньюта в том, что на чемодан он накладывал какие-то запирающие чары.  
  
\- И вам советую, - комментирует Грейвс, заметив взгляд Ньюта.  
  
Ньют коротко пожимает плечами, глядя в спину удаляющемуся мужчине - не говорить же ему, что магическое поле чемодана настолько нестабильно, что заклинания Ньюта на него просто не ложатся, это должен быть совсем другой уровень магии, куда более высокий.  
  
Думая об этом, Ньют спускается на первый этаж, ища взглядом Тину - они не договаривались встретиться сегодня, но Ньют все равно оглядывается и правда замечая её через пару минут. Тина, увидев его, расцветает радостной улыбкой и, закончив разговор с яркой, смеющейся брюнеткой, быстрым шагом подходит к Ньюту, оставнавливаясь в шаге от него - на взгляд Ньюта, это слишком близко, но навряд ли бы он осмелился ей об этом сказать.  
  
\- Как прошел разговор с мистером Грейвсом? - Тина аккуратно берет Ньюта за руку, уводя куда-то в сторону от основного зала, в бесконечное переплетение коридоров Департамента.  
  
\- Не так плохо, как я ожидал, - признается Ньют. - Я даже побывал в библиотеке МАКУСА, в архиве.   
  
Тина угукает, неуверенно улыбнувшись и, заметив взгляд Ньюта, уточняет:  
  
\- Это, наверное, редкая возможность? Я ведь не ученый, Ньют, мне это без надобности…  
  
\- Да, возможность редкая, - подтверждает Ньют, послушно садясь вслед за подругой на одну из скамеек, стоящих вдоль стен плохо освещенного коридора. Судя по звукам за одной из дверей кто-то тренируется в накладывании заклятий. - Мне даже пришлось оставить чемодан под присмотром мистера Грейвса…  
  
Ньют не успевает закончить и сказать, что ему бы теперь хотелось спуститься к зверям и проверить, как они, потому что Тина нервно смеется, помотав головой.  
  
\- Ну ничего себе, Ньют. Да ты с ним ладишь лучше чем весь наш Департамент…  
  
\- Просто… наверное, дело в моей специализации, - Ньют пожимает плечами, совершенно не уверенный в том, что с Персивалем Грейвсом он хоть сколько-то “ладит”. - Ему нужен специалист в магозоологии, вот и все…  
  
Тина смотрит странно, словно зря он сейчас все это сказал, оправдываясь за собственные мысли, редкие, но вполне однозначно касающиеся начальника Департамента, мысли, о которых Тине лучше бы даже и не догадываться.  
  
\- Ну я это и имела в виду, - коротко улыбается девушка, сглаживая неловкую тишину, замершую между ними на несколько секунд.  
  
\- Ага, - Ньют коротко кивает, опуская глаза, чтобы взглянуть на чемодан. - Хочешь… Хочешь спуститься?  
  
\- С удовольствием! - Тина даже коротко хлопает в ладоши, не сдержавшись. - Так, у меня как раз с полудня обеденный перерыв, так что пойдем, я знаю вполне безопасное место для твоего чемодана.  
  
Ньюту нравится, как Тина относится к его животным, несмотря на то, что большинства из них она опасается. Она никогда не тянется к волшебной палочке, даже когда вампус, вынырнув из зарослей ежевики проникновенно рычит, заинтересованно принюхиваясь к незнакомому запаху - вампус новенький здесь, Ньют нашел его всего-то месяц назад и с тех пор выхаживал его переломанные лапы.  
  
Тина, коротко взвизгнув, беспомощно смотрит на Ньюта, вместо того, чтобы по аврорской привычке вытащить палочку. Ньют манит огромного кота подойти ближе, и тот, прихрамывая на все шесть лап, подходит, ластится под протянутую руку и даже позволяет Тине почесать его за ухом.   
  
Нюхль, выбравшийся из своей сокровищницы, чтобы взглянуть на гостью, выглядит явно разочарованным и даже смотрит на Ньюта так укоризненно, что и Тина замечает этот взгляд, со смехом выслушав историю про очередную встречу Грейвса и нюхля.  
  
\- Он даже ко мне никогда… Он никогда не отдавал мне украденных вещей, - Ньют, окунаясь в свою привычную атмосферу, расслабляется и меняет манеру разговора, становясь улыбчивее и эмоциональнее. - И уж тем более не сидел рядом, не пытаясь что-нибудь своровать! Но навряд ли мистер Грейвс захочет обзавестись таким питомцем, - Ньют разводит руками, виновато взглянув на нюхля.  
  
\- Учитывая, что, например, госпожа Президент очень неравнодушна к украшениям и они с мистером Грейвсом часто пересекаются по делам, - Тина закатывает глаза, - будет неловко, если однажды вечером нюхль вытрясет ему на стол полный набор золотых колец Серафины Пиквери.   
  
\- Да уж ,- Ньют усмехается, усаживая нюхля обратно на порог его норы и оглядывается на вампуса, все еще прихрамывающего следом за ними. - Я уезжаю завтра утром, Тина. Передай, пожалуйста, привет Куинни, мне жаль, что мы с ней не встретились, может, когда я вернусь обратно… - Ньют начинает тараторить, потому что воспоминание о тонких шелковых перчатках, лежащих на прикроватной тумбочке, обжигает пламенем грудную клетку изнутри.   
  
\- Конечно, - легко соглашается Тина. - Приедешь и спокойно встретимся все втроем, может, куда-нибудь сходим…  
  
\- Да, я с удовольствием, - соглашается Ньют, уже успевший мысленно переключиться на предстоящую вечером встречу. - Да, конечно, - повторяет, наконец-то сообразив о чем речь и наклоняясь к камуфлори, появившемуся посреди пустой дорожки.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - нежно воркует Тина, тоже наклонившись к зверьку, с удовольствием подавшемуся под её ладонь. - Ньют, ты ведь не уедешь сразу, как вы вернетесь из Олбани?  
  
\- Я не знаю, - Ньюту больше всего сейчас хочется лечь на траву, зарыться в неё пальцами и несколько часов хорошенько подумать над всем происходящим, позволяя зверям лениво ходить мимо или вовсе устраиваться спать прямо на нем - хотя выбраться из-под тяжеленной головы теленка ре-эма, любящего прикорнуть рядом, зачастую попросту невозможно - приходится ждать, пока бычок проснется сам, и радоваться, что он еще совсем мал и не может раскрошить Ньюту ребра просто уложив голову ему на грудь.  
Теленка Ньют собирался выпустить через полгода, когда тот окрепнет достаточно, чтобы влиться в стадо где-нибудь в Восточном Китае.  
\- Я правда пока ничего не знаю, Тина, - заметив, что подруга совсем не удовлетворена его ответом, Ньют пытается как-то развить мысль. - Это не такое дело, когда можно загадывать о том, что будет “после”...   
\- Я понимаю, - грустно вздыхает волшебница, обеспокоенно взглянув на зоолога. - Береги себя, Ньют, хорошо? Буду держать за тебя пальцы скрещенными.   
\- Спасибо, - Ньют серьезно кивает. - Пойдем, я покажу тебе оранжевых фвуперов, малышка как раз высиживает яйца, если хорошо попрошу, она их покажет... Невероятно красивые птицы, а скорлупа яиц - произведение искусства.   
\- Я слышала о них, - Тина кивает, умалчивая о том, что в Нью-Йорке любая хоть немного разбирающаяся в моде женщина голыми руками удавила бы великана за полдюжины перьев этой редкой птички.


	4. Chapter 4

Персиваль безошибочно узнает рыжую макушку, склонившуюся над очередной салфеткой - Ньют снова что-то рисовал, и пытаться выяснить, что именно, было по меньшей мере невежливо. Поэтому на рисунок Персиваль не смотрит, да и вообще старается не сосредотачиваться на деталях, чтобы не вызывать у себя головную боль. Ньют хорош и как образ - увлеченный, немного растрепанный - хотя отчетливо заметны попытки привести в порядок непослушную шевелюру, не обращающий ни малейшего внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Словно уютно устроившийся в своем гнезде зверек, которого Персивалю разрешено тревожить - хотя бы еще один вечер.   
  
От прикосновения к плечу Ньют вздрагивает, оборачивается, окидывая Персиваля испуганным взглядом широко распахнутых зеленых глаз, и даже собирается что-то сказать, но потом все-таки узнает его, и обеспокоенность сменяется мягкой улыбкой.  
  
\- Здравствуй, - Ньют внимательно следит за Персивалем, любуясь, пока тот обходит столик, садясь напротив.   
  
\- Здравствуй, Ньют, - Грейвс коротко улыбается ему, на секунду отвлекается на официантку, поднесшую ему стакан с виски, и снова смотрит на Ньюта, уже поверх стакана с золотистым напитком. - Ты уже поужинал?  
  
\- Да, бутербродами… Я привык, - поясняет в ответ на удивленно взметнувшиеся вверх брови Персиваля. - Мне нравятся бутерброды. И салаты. Их можно приготовить из чего угодно под рукой, удобно.  
  
\- Особенно, когда много путешествуешь, - соглашается Персиваль, и на следующий час или около того с удовольствием погружается в рассказ Ньюта о местах, где сам Грейвс никогда не был и навряд ли когда-нибудь побывает.  
  
Разве что прямо сейчас выйти на пенсию, благо выслуга позволяет, и начать путешествовать. Грейвс уверен, что ему это быстро наскучит - он не умел, в отличие от Ньютона, подмечать какие-то простые, но восхитительно интересные вещи, которыми были заполнены все его рассказы. Персиваль просто по другому смотрел на мир - и мир ему по большей части не слишком-то нравился, - но смотреть на него сквозь призму восприятия Ньюта было великолепно.   
  
Все эти неважные мелочи вроде окраски листвы леса, раскинувшегося на берегу заповедного озера, диковинных украшений на шеях женщин из африканских племен, вкуса кофе в каком-то азиатском захолустье - на все это Персиваль навряд ли вообще стал бы обращать внимание. Нефункциональные, бесполезные знания - а кофе неизвестно где он и вовсе пить бы не стал, - в рассказах Ньюта превращались в увлекательную, яркую сказку.  
  
Его хотелось слушать. Прийти домой после тяжелой рабочей недели - легкими они не бывали, только не у главы Аврората, - и слушать рассказы о переливчатых перламутровых гребнях в пышных черных волосах и зеленых листьях с фиолетовыми прожилками.   
  
Запивать рассказ чаем черт знает из чего, но очень вкусным и планировать, возможно, выбраться в отпуск дальше Нью-Йорка. Вообще планировать выбраться в отпуск.  
  
Персиваль на секунду думает, что, наверное, стареет, раз такие мысли лезут в голову. Да и вообще, мечтать о несбыточном никогда не было для него свойственно - “слишком рационален для влюбленности и слишком занят для женитьбы” так, кажется, говорили про таких, как он. Ньюта он навряд ли увидит еще раз - с его-то работой нельзя было даже быть уверенным в том, что он вернется из Олбани, а не будет съеден мантикорой, - а давать пустых обещаний этому замечательному, светлому человеку не хочется.  
  
В конце концов, они оба прекрасно знают, что все это ненадолго. Зато сегодня есть еще один вечер и даже ночь - много причудливых, красивых рассказов, теплые, чувственные поцелуи и прикосновения рук, словно запоминающих изгибы тела, ласкающих и изучающих одновременно.  
  
Ньют даже не выглядит смущенным, когда остается в одних только золотистых перчатках, и не выглядит удивленным, когда Персиваль опускается перед ним на колени, лаская поцелуями тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне раздвинутых бедер. Каждое движение кажется правильным, каждое касание - идеальным.  
  
Ньют зарывается пальцами в темные, седеющие пряди, со стоном запрокидывая голову - тонкий, дрожащий, чувственный. Персиваль позволяет ему то, что никому не позволял - давить на затылок, задавать темп, толкаться бедрами вперед, глубоко въезжая возбужденной плотью в расслабленное горло. Ньют полученной властью не злоупотребляет - двигается глубоко, но не грубо, гладит по затылку обтянутыми шелком пальцами, тихо, сладко вскрикивает и зовет по имени, на самом пике замирая и накрывая ладони Персиваля, устроившиеся на его бедрах, своими. А потом наклоняется и целует в губы, обнимает за шею и плавно сползает на пол, прижимаясь всем телом, лаская кожу шелковыми прикосновениями.   
  
Здесь, на полу, на темном ковре с густым ворсом, Персиваль берет его раз за разом, накрывая своим телом, заполняя собой, оставляя на фарфоровой бледности кожи яркие отметины, удивительно гармонирующие с золотистыми пятнышками веснушек.   
  
\- Как же хорошо… - почти неслышно шепчет Ньют, когда последняя волна оргазменной дрожи отступает. - Как же с тобой хорошо, Перси…   
  
Грейвс на это ласковое обращение только хмыкает, и легонько прикусывает и без того расцвеченное плечо, понимая внезапно отчетливо, что Ньют поймет этот знак приязни верно - “мне тоже с тобой хорошо”.  
  
\- Останешься? - с затаенной, но все равно отчетливой надеждой спрашивает Ньют, когда они все-таки забираются на постель. Персиваль не хочет думать о моменте, когда придется Ньюта просто отпустить и почти забыть - останется в памяти сладкое, солнечное воспоминание, привкус, который, вполне возможно, отравит ему жизнь, если он станет на нем зацикливаться.  
  
\- Уйду рано, - решает Персиваль, проводя языком по горчащей потом шее и оставляя поцелуй за ухом. Ньют отвечает долгой лаской скользнувших по груди ладоней - от прикосновения Персиваля пробирает сладкой дрожью - снова! - и это почти мучительно. Но Ньют, остановив пальцы под ребрами, прижимается весь, пристраивая рыжую макушку под подбородком, и затихает нашедшим приют зверьком в кольце горячих, сильных рук.   
  
За весьма поздним ужином - для Персиваля он, скорее всего, заменит завтрак, - состоящим из бутылки вина и россыпи каких-то маленьких, ароматных пирожков из тончайшего теста, Ньют удовлетворенно и немного сонно молчит, прижимаясь голым плечом к плечу Грейвса, который совершенно не уверен в нормальности данного действа. Есть ночью - еще можно понять, у самого график ненормированный. Но есть ночью, в постели, без одежды и не одному - это что-то принципиально новое. Интересно даже, в каких диких племенах Ньют вообще такого нахватался, но Грейвс бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему все это не по вкусу.   
  


***

  
  
Ньют просыпается через пару часов, привычно отзываясь на смутное беспокойство, безошибочно возникавшее едва кому-то из его зверей нужна была помощь. Было в этом что-то магическое, в этой связи, которую Ньют устанавливал со своими подопечными, но никаких заклинаний Ньют для этого не использовал. Все на уровне интуиции, на уровне какой-то совершенно особенной магии.  
  
Просто подскочить и быстро спуститься в чемодан в одной пижаме сегодня не получится. Пижамы на Ньюте нет - он голой кожей прижимается к спящему рядом мужчине, не чувствуя себя неуютно или неловко. И выбраться из-под обнимающей поперек груди руки тоже не так-то просто, но Ньюту удается сделать это, не разбудив Персиваля.   
  
Взгляд на часы дает Ньюту понять, что времени у него не так-то много - скоро мужчина проснется, соберет вещи, хотя, может, перед этим еще успеет раз разложить Ньюта на кровати и вылюбить до трясущихся, разъезжающихся по скользкой постели ног, но потом точно соберет вещи, поцелует и исчезнет из жизни Ньюта навсегда.  
  
Этого не хотелось. Ньют вытаскивает застрявшего под корягой рунеспура, чьи головы снова не смогли договориться, в каком направлении ему двигаться, и думает о том, что было бы замечательно иметь возможность выбраться из чемодана и попадать в чьи-то теплые, крепкие объятия. Рассказывать, как мирил - или пытался, потому что змеиным языком Ньют не владел - рассерженные головы змея, вспоминать, как нашел его полумертвого в Африке - рассказывать, в конце концов про Африку - человеку, в глазах которого зажигается искренний интерес и который умеет слушать.   
  
И который смотрит на Ньюта так, словно он невиданое сокровище.   
  
С рунеспуром Ньют управляется за пятнадцать минут, возвращается в комнату, плотно закрывает чемодан, проверив, чтобы никто из зверей не проскользнул наружу, и возвращается в постель, скинув второпях натянутый халат.  
  
На его подушке спит нюхль. Нет, не спит, скорее всего, просто лежит, прикрыв глаза и едва-едва слышно урчит, словно не хочет потревожить спящего мужчину. Нюхль нежно прижимается к лежащей между подушками руке и от удовольствия подергивает задней лапой. На подушке лежит переливчатый розовый камень - Ньют даже предположить не может, где и когда нюхль мог его украсть, большая золотая монета - вот похожую Ньют видел еще в те времена, когда его пускали в музеи, и нитка жемчуга, которую нюхль очень любил и которую где-то стырил еще до знакомства с Ньютом.  
  
То есть, - Ньют привычно анализирует факты, - нюхль притащил и выложил на подушку все свои самые охраняемые и любимые драгоценности.   
  
Выбрался из чемодана, забрался на кровать, разложил ценности и улегся сам, довольный до безобразия.   
  
Нюхли привязчивые, но они однолюбы, а только с одним человеком этот зверек вел себя так послушно и ласково, не пытался ничего своровать, а теперь еще и решил подарить ему свои главные драгоценности.  
  
Никакое волшебство, действующее на разум, не может работать против столь очевидных фактов.  
  
Ньют, еще не осознав до конца произошедшее, хватает в охапку сонно заурчавшего нюхля и все его побрякушки, и запихивает в чемодан так быстро, что тот даже не успевает возмущенно заверещать. Чемодан Ньют закрывает на замок, для верности перетягивает ремнем, удачно попавшимся под руку, и заталкивает под стол, так далеко, что заметить его, не зная где он, невозможно.   
  
И только после этого возвращается к кровати, пытаясь понять, что ему делать теперь, когда он болезненно-отчетливо понимает, кто лежит в его постели, с кем он занимался любовью всю ночь. И то, что с этим же человеком ему предстоит работать ближайшие несколько дней - ни капли не облегчает ситуацию.   
  
Не облегчает её и давняя, но поверхностная увлеченность им - красивым, породистым, уверенным в себе несмотря ни на что - или кажущийся таким, что в данных обстоятельствах было свидетельством стальной выдержки.  
  
На главу американского Аврората хорошо было смотреть только издалека, так казалось Ньюту до сегодняшнего момента. А еще хорошо на него смотреть, когда он сам смотрит так, как на Ньюта сегодня ночью.   
  
Ньют думает что, наверное, не выдержит. Не сейчас, так потом, когда придется остаться с ним наедине в незнакомом городе, каждую минуту вспоминая, какой он, Персиваль Грейвс, под своей броней из самоуверенности и отчужденности.  
  
Податливый, горячий, внимательный и чувственный.   
  
Ньют опускается на постель, наклоняясь, чтобы прикоснуться губами к чужой шее. Персиваль на секунду напрягается, выныривая из сна, но мгновенно ориентируется, где он и подставляется ласке с негромким довольным мурчанием.   
  
\- Прости, что разбудил раньше, - горячечно шепчет Ньют, вдыхая с кожи пряный, по-морскому солоноватый запах, и малодушно мечтая о том, что чувствует его не в последний раз. Руки блуждают по крепкому телу, лаская скульптурные изгибы, и Ньют совершенно не контролирует их, да и самого себя не контролирует, не знает, как - только что целуя тонкую кожу в ямке между ключицами - оказался между доверчиво раскинутых ног, вбирая в рот твердую от возбуждения плоть, старательно и почти отчаянно ублажая застонавшего мужчину.  
  
\- Каждое утро готов так просыпаться, - бормочет Персиваль, опуская одну руку на затылок Ньюта и путаясь в непослушных рыжих волосах пальцами. Ньют ждет, что он надавит, задаст свой темп, но Персиваль только гладит его по затылку, тяжело дыша и разрешая Ньюту самому решать что и как делать.   
  
Ласкает прикосновениями пальцев, давая понять, что ему хорошо. Хорошо, когда Ньют ласкает губами головку, когда скользит языком по всей длине, когда помогает себе рукой и когда почти трепетно прикасается губами к мошонке. Хорошо, когда Ньют старательно сосет, втягивая щеки и когда, скользнув изящным движением наверх, целует в губы, прижимаясь гибким, разгоряченным телом, умоляя о близости, о заполненности, о безумном чувстве принадлежности.  
  
Навряд ли Ньют сможет называть мистера Грейвса по имени, даже если небо упадет на землю и ему вдруг будет это позволено. Не после того, как Ньют выстанывал его, сотрясаясь в выжимающем досуха оргазме, окрасившем мир в электрически-белый. Не после того, как шептал его, прижимаясь губами к мокрой, покрытой капельками пота шее, сцеловывая горчащую влагу и про себя умоляя время пожалеть его и остановиться на этом самом моменте. Когда Персиваль еще в нем, когда их губы сталкиваются в поцелуе и языки сплетаются в причудливой ласке. Когда кожа липнет к коже, и тела кажутся спаянными навечно, словно идеально подогнанные друг к другу кусочки сложной средневековой мозаики.  
  
\- Мне жаль забывать тебя, - признается Персиваль, поглаживая прижавшегося Ньюта по взмокшим волосам. - Я знаю, что говорить такое как минимум неприлично, особенно здесь, но…  
  
\- Я понимаю, - Ньют прижимается щекой к мерно вздымающейся груди, внезапно совершенно отчетливо понимая, что должен - неизвестно как, но должен - заполучить этого красивого, идеального зверя. Не могут, не должны такие острые, яркие чувства просто исчезнуть. Ньют знает про себя, что он не влюбчив, не похотлив, и до сих пор не мог бы представить, что рядом с кем-то можно просто лежать, рассказывать истории, и чувствовать себя счастливым, делая и этого человека тоже - счастливым.  
Лишиться этого - кощунство.   
  
\- Ты похож на счастье, Ньют, - Персиваль мягко целует уголок дернувшихся губ, прежде чем в очередной раз со вздохом взглянуть на часы. - Мне пора.   
  
Ньют знает, что пора. Еще немного и он не успеет даже спуститься к зверям, а это совершенно неприемлемо. Опаздывать на встречу с мистером Грейвсом тоже неприемлемо, хотя встречи этой Ньют ждет с легким ужасом.  
  
На прощание они целуются так долго и так страстно, что это больше похоже на секс, тем более, что кроме чисто символически накинутого на голое тело халата на Ньюте ничего больше нет.  
  
\- Береги себя, - напоследок просит Ньют, ткнувшись губами под челюсть, чуть прихватывая тонкую кожу.  
  
\- А ты не заблудись, путешественник, - Персиваль на секунду мягко улыбается, а потом все-таки уходит, оставляя Ньюта в одиночестве - разве что с полным чемоданом его обожаемых питомцев.   
  
Было бы время, Ньют бы сварил себе большую чашку кофе с молоком, забрался бы в самый дальний угол чемодана, куда-нибудь на поляну под раскидистым деревом, где стоит дурманящий запах экзотических цветов, и обо всем, что его гложет рассказал бы Дугалу. Камуфлори, конечно, не отвечал, но так смотрел своими большими умными глазами, что Ньюту всегда становилось легче.  
  
Времени на это, однако не было. Следовало хотя бы успеть всех покормить и проверить, для этого нужно было пожертвовать завтраком - не впервой.   
  
\- Мерлинова борода! - Ньют садится на пол возле вытащенного из-под стола чемодана, недоверчиво рассматривая его и, особенно, ремень, которым он перетянут. Только спросонок и с перепугу Ньют мог допустить такую ошибку - черный ремень из какой-то необычной, наверняка дорогой кожи принадлежал точно не ему. Для себя Ньюту было банально жаль покупать нечто подобное - все равно кто-нибудь из зверей сгрызет кусочек еще на исходе первой недели пользования.   
  
Стоит Ньюту расстегнуть пряжку, как наружу в одно мгновение выбирается нюхль - Ньют едва успевает схватить его за заднюю лапу.   
  
\- Ну ты мне удружил, дорогуша, - Ньют вздыхает, глядя в маленькие умные глаза зверька. - Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо…  
  
Нюхль наверняка считает Ньюта дураком, во всяком случае, мордочка у него очень осуждающая. Ньют внимательно следит за тем, как нюхль косится на лежащий на полу ремень, принюхиваясь и всем пухлым тельцем пытаясь вытянуться, чтобы его достать. Ньют решает, что карман нюхля не такое уж плохое место для такой вещицы, от которой и избавляться не хочется, и на виду хранить не станешь.  
  
Заполучив вожделенный аксессуар нюхль окидывает зоолога благодарным взглядом и даже забирается к Ньюту на плечо и так и сидит там, пока тот совершает все необходимые утренние ритуалы для своих зверей. Кормит, поит, гладит, разговаривает, проверяет - и почти упускает момент, когда уже нужно бежать - не идти, а именно бежать, - в Министерство.   
  
Пожалуй, совет мистера Грейвса по поводу перемещения трансгрессией будет очень кстати, хоть Ньют и не любил путешествовать таким образом.  
  
На этот раз, видимо, Тине не дали разрешения использовать заклинание поиска на весь огромный холл - она нагоняет Ньюта уже у лифта, попеняв ему, что он так глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что не слышал, как она его окликала.  
  
Ньют и правда задумался слишком глубоко - больше всего его волновала поимка мантикоры и перспектива использовать мистера Грейвса - Ньют безуспешно старается не прикасаться мысленно к воспоминаниям о том, как звучит его имя в долгом стоне - в качестве приманки для этого опасного зверя. У него было всего пара дней в запасе, чтобы придумать какой-то другой способ, и абсолютное отсутствие полезных материалов по делу. Одна надежда, что на месте что-то прояснится и хорошее решение придет в голову.   
  
\- Послушай, это ведь очень опасно, Ньют, - Тина останавливает его неподалеку от кабинета главы Аврората, оглядываясь на мгновение, чтобы по висящим на стене огромным часам убедиться, что у неё есть еще пара минут. - У тебя есть план? Мистер Грейвс говорил, что вы отправитесь только вдвоем…  
  
\- Нельзя привлекать внимание… Город маленький, много незнакомых личностей попросту спугнут этого… - Ньют секунду мнется, подбирая слова. - Этого человека. А мантикоры чувствительны к магии, поэтому нельзя просто разбрасываться заклинаниями направо и налево.   
  
\- Я уверена, что ты справишься. Что вы справитесь. И все будет хорошо, - Тина нервными короткими движениями поправляет воротник пальто Ньюта, его шарф, мягко улыбаясь, когда он привычно отводит взгляд, избегая прямого зрительного контакта. - Я буду тебя ждать, Ньют.   
  
Ньют сейчас особенно остро понимает, что от него ждут чего-то, что он не в силах пообещать или сделать.   
  
Тина очень хороший друг, но… Ньют неловко улыбается в ответ на её теплую улыбку, аккуратно сжимает её пальцы в ладони, и обещает только, что все и вправду будет хорошо.   
Почему-то ему кажется, что Тина не совсем верно поняла его, но у него нет ни слов, чтобы что-то объяснить, ни времени - стрелки часов замирают на восьми часах, когда он берется за дверную ручку и входит в кабинет.   
  
Персиваль сидит за столом, быстро просматривая какие-то бумаги, ставит в конце текста подпись, и переворачивает лист, переходя к следующему документ.  
  
\- Присядьте, мистер Саламандер, - Грейвс кивает то ли на стул, стоящий возле стола, то ли на кресло чуть поодаль, и Ньют выбирает кресло, устраиваясь даже с некоторым удобством.  
  
“Опоздал на работу сегодня”, - с нежностью думает Ньют, радуясь, что Грейвс не легилимент. “Из-за меня опоздал”, - мысль не отзывается в голове чувством вины, только еще большей нежностью и тонким, почти незаметным покалыванием в пальцах, этаким преддверием совершенно неуместного возбуждения.   
  
Ньют смотрит на аврора украдкой, из-под челки, стараясь, чтобы тот не заметил его заинтересованный взгляд. Мысли в голове бродят совсем нескромные, совершенно Ньюту не свойственные: о том, как удобно было бы опускаться на колени перед главным аврором, склоняясь к его паху - массивный стол полностью бы скрывал его и никто не догадался бы, что происходит немного ниже столешницы из черного дерева.   
  
О таком думать не стоило, иначе румянец не к месту обожжет щеки. Ньют старается думать о другом, о важном деле, в которое он оказался впутан - и сейчас даже не жалеет об этом, хоть его и пугают открывающиеся перспективы.   
  
Персиваль ставит последнюю подпись, откладывает последний листок и переводит взгляд на Ньютона.  
  
\- И какой у нас план, мистер Грейвс? Мы доберемся до места через камин?   
  
\- Не совсем, - аврор поднимается на ноги, жестом приглашая Ньюта следовать за собой. - Через камин мы доберемся до Олбани, после этого - на поезде до Стамфорда. Городишко маленький, но ближе всех находится к ферме, куда нам нужно попасть. Волшебников там нет, мистер Саламандер, так что, если вам что-то нужно, лучше говорите сейчас.   
  
\- У меня все необходимое всегда с собой, - Ньют слегка встряхивает чемодан, робко глянув на аврора снизу вверх.   
  
Неприятно не видеть в темных глазах ни капли узнавания, но Ньют, конечно, не винит Персиваля за это.   
  
\- Тогда в путь. Пункт назначения - трактир “Ведьмино помело” в Олбани. Не перепутайте.   
  
Ньют кивает, зачерпывая в горсть немного летучего пороха, чуть удивляется тому, в какие жуткие рамки американцы загнали себя с этим пресловутым статутом, и шагает в камин вслед за Персивалем.


	5. Chapter 5

В Стамфорде жарко, пахнет сеном и лошадьми, а над дорогой, ведущей прочь от крохотной железнодорожной станции, стоит пыльное марево, не собирающееся оседать, хотя запряженная лошадью повозка, треща колесами, прокатилась здесь с полдюжины минут назад.  
  
Несмотря на явную, почти демонстративную бедность, пропитавшую этот город, такие места нравились Ньюту куда больше блистательного Нью-Йорка или Парижа. Здесь все было ближе к природе: и люди, и жизненный уклад.   
  
Это Ньюту было привычнее. Олбани ему не понравился - город довольно большой, но грязный, шумный, дурно пахнущий и одновременно с этим неторопливо-ленивый. Никого не заботила закрытая билетная касса, опоздавший на три часа поезд и совокупляющиеся прямо на перроне собаки. Никого, кажется, вообще ничего не беспокоило. В городе, подобном этому, затеряться было бы легко, но вот жить - невозможно.   
  
Все три часа ожидания поезда Ньют мучился от желания спуститься к зверям, но аврору это казалось очень плохой идеей - у них совершенно не было времени на то, чтобы ловить сбежавших животных.  
  
Нюхль шкребся изнутри - Ньют слышал его каждый раз, когда наступала тишина, и Персиваль, судя по удивленному взгляду, брошенному на чемодан, тоже его слышал.  
\- Нюхль, - честно объясняет зоолог, пожав плечами. Грейвс в ответ только кивнул и снова углубился в чтение каких-то бумаг, заклинанием замаскированных под обычную магловскую газету, какими торговал мальчишка на углу.   
  
Жара казалась мучительной, а ожидание - бесконечным.   
  
А здесь, едва ступив на перрон, Ньют чувствует себя немного счастливым. Несмотря на жару, несмотря на усталость и рвущегося наружу нюхля.   
  
\- Здесь мне нравится, - признается Ньют, взглянув на своего спутника. - А вам, мистер Грейвс?  
  
\- Нет, навряд ли, - аврор качает головой, оглядываясь и, определившись с направлением, делая шаг в сторону стоящего недалеко от перрона, потрепанного жизнью автомобиля. - Легенду помните?  
  
\- Я исследователь, вы мой издатель, - кивает Ньют, озвучивая услышанное от Персиваля в поезде. - Мне явно стоило больших трудов вытащить вас на природу и я буду расплачиваться за это всю поездку, - после переживаний Нью-Йорка, грязного Олбани и утомительной дороги, деревенский воздух оказывает на Ньюта целительное воздействие. Он улыбается, забывая о смущении, и вертит головой, разглядывая довольно скудные на взгляд обычного человека пейзажи.   
  
\- Я часто работаю вне городской черты, - замечает Грейвс. - Не так часто как вы, конечно, но все же никто не сможет меня обвинить в том, что я не покидаю пределов Нью-Йорка.   
Ньют на секунду настораживается, но, не услышав в голосе раздражения, поясняет:  
\- Недовольный писателем издатель у вас отлично получается.   
  
На секунду даже кажется, что Грейвс едва заметно усмехается.  
  
С водителем он перекидывается парой фраз, кивает Ньюту, чтобы садился на заднее сиденье, а сам садится вперед, оставив сзади свой чемодан.  
  
\- Ехать минут сорок, - объясняет водитель с таким сильным акцентом, что Ньют едва понимает, что он говорит. - И дорога не очень, так что вы это... держитесь.   
  
Ньют уверен, что на секунду Персиваль измученно прикрывает глаза. Ему и самому перспектива сорокаминутного путешествия в этом не вызывающем доверия драндулете кажется ужасной перспективой - но делать нечего. Мантикоры чувствительны к магии и если использовать заклинания слишком часто, может забеспокоиться, а значит и её жуткий хозяин может дать деру, так что рисковать нельзя. Никакой аппарации, никаких облегчающих жизнь заклинаний. С такими трудностями Ньют сталкивался редко.  
  
Дом оказывается на удивление приличным - после навевающего ужас магловского автомобиля Ньют был готов почти ко всему.   
  
\- У нас на сегодня есть планы? - уточняет Ньют, уже мечтая поскорее спуститься в чемодан и на несколько часов позабыть о долгой, утомительной дороге сюда.   
  
\- На сегодня никаких, - Персиваль аккуратно раскладывает на письменном столе, стоящем у окна, стопки бумаг с министерскими печатями. - Завтра предлагаю прогуляться по окрестностям, присмотреться. Вы можете сказать мне что-то кроме того, что нам нужно свести к минимуму пользование магией?  
  
\- Пока нет, - Ньют пожимает плечами, не чувствуя ни капли вины - он не виноват, что у него попросту больше нет информации. - Мне бы хоть взглянуть на неё, и я буду знать больше. Есть большая разница - щенок это или взрослая особь. Когда будет понятно, с кем именно мы имеем дело, я смогу сказать больше, мистер Грейвс.   
  
\- Хорошо, - аврор кивает, продолжая раскладывать на столе бумаги. - Кстати, мистер Саламандер, я хочу вас предупредить, что сейчас было бы крайне нежелательно использовать сов в качестве посыльных. В этой местности их, как ни странно, немного - не стоит привлекать внимание не-магов.   
  
\- Как скажете, мистер Грейвс, - письма Ньюту слать некуда и незачем, но он почему-то угадывает, к чему Персиваль про это вспомнил. - Вы хотите сходить на почту?   
  
\- Да, придется воспользоваться телеграфом, - Грейвс чуть хмурится, коротко глянув на стопку бумаг. - Наверное, когда-нибудь наступит день, когда никто из моих подчиненных не допустит ни единой фатальной ошибки в документах, но он точно не сегодня.   
  
\- Можно с вами? - магловские изобретения Ньюта по большей части настораживали и немного, может быть, пугали, но исследовательский интерес был сильнее.   
  
То, как маглы компенсировали отсутствие магии техническим прогрессом было просто поразительно, но из знакомых Ньюта никто не разделял его осторожного интереса. О телеграфе он слышал, но не более того.   
  
\- Если хотите, - Персиваль кивает, на секунду глянув на чемодан, который Ньют до сих пор держал в руках. - Просить вас оставить его в доме - бессмысленно, я полагаю?  
  
Ньют кивает с неловкой улыбкой.   
  
\- Четырех часов вам хватит, чтобы закончить с делами? Тогда через четыре часа, мистер Саламандер, - убедившись в согласии Ньюта, Грейвс садится за стол, доставая из кармана пиджака перьевую ручку, лаконичным исполнением похожую на его волшебную палочку - черную с перламутром. - И выберите себе спальню по вкусу, мне все равно, - Персиваль указывает взглядом на второй этаж, и возвращается к бумагам.   
  
Ньюта не надо просить не шуметь, он и так понимает, что аврор привык работать в непроницаемой тишине заклинаний, так что из зала на первом этаже он выходит практически на цыпочках, так же бесшумно поднимаясь наверх.  
  
Спальни, на самом деле, одинаковые. Даже вид из окна идентичный - на какое-то бесконечное серо-желтое поле, выглядящее немного нездоровым. Одинаковые кровати, прикроватные тумбочки, одинаковые обои и входные двери, выкрашенные в голубовато-белый и не закрывающиеся на замок.   
  
Ньют выбирает ту, что дальше от лестницы и, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, открывает чемодан, уже отработанным движением хватая нюхля за заднюю лапу.   
  
\- Нет, малыш, ты будешь сидеть там…. там, где ты должен сидеть, - вздыхает Ньют, затаскивая сопротивляющегося нюхля в чемодан. - Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, понимаешь?  
  
Нюхль, судя по надутому виду, отказывается понимать такие невеселые вещи.   
  
Дел у Ньюта накопилось много - он не спускался вниз с самого утра, да и утром пробыл здесь совсем недолго. За четыре часа он навряд ли успеет сделать все, что собирался - тем более, что собирался он еще и систематизировать свои заметки о дромарогах, - но к этому можно будет вернуться и вечером. Когда через три с половиной часа, проходя мимо гнезда нюхля, Ньют не обнаруживает его там, он даже почти не удивляется.   
  
Обычно нюхль или вился вокруг Саламандера, или сидел над своими побрякушками, но сейчас у него определенно появились дела поинтереснее. Впрочем, возмущенного аврора на горизонте видно не было, так что Ньют для начала спокойно заканчивает кормежку птиц, треплет по загривку подошедшего нунду - да, Ньют был не совсем честен на этот счет, и выбирается в спальню, немного удивившись прозрачным сумеркам, заполнившим комнату.   
Время пролетело быстро и Ньюту казалось, что должно быть еще достаточно светло, но он часто путался во времени. Переодевшись и спустившись на первый этаж, Ньют почти сталкивается с Персивалем, выходящим из зала.  
  
\- А я как раз за вами, мистер Саламандер, - аврор, сменивший черный костюм на менее приметную серую тройку, кивает за спину, на стол, где между аккуратными стопками документов чинно восседает нюхль.   
  
\- Он вам не сильно мешал? - Ньют осуждающе цокает, глядя зверьку в глаза, но тот совершенно его игнорирует, влюбленно таращась на аврора.   
  
\- На удивление вообще не мешал, - Грейвс внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Ньют аккуратно раскрывает чемодан и упаковывает туда нюхля. - Видимо, он может быть весьма послушным, когда хочет.   
  
\- Мне должно быть немного обидно, потому что меня он не слушается совершенно, - смеется зоолог, внимательно проверяя замки чемодана. - Вы знаете, в какой стороне почта?   
  
В какой стороне почта Персиваль знал. И вообще в городе ориентировался легко, объясняя Ньюту, что все небольшие городки, в Штатах, во всяком случае, устроены примерно одинаково, по единому принципу и, если ты изучил один - ты знаешь их все.   
  
Ньют плохо ориентировался в каменных джунглях, предпочитая им джунгли настоящие, так что спорить с аврором не стал.   
  
На почте пробыли недолго - здесь не было никого, кроме начальницы почты - измученной жарой, но старающейся выглядеть эффектно блондинки, кидающей заинтересованные взгляды и на Персиваля, и на Ньюта, и совсем молоденькой телеграфистки, лет четырнадцати или пятнадцати, совсем не поднимавшей глаз на посетителей.   
  
Ужин в местном пабе, неподалеку от почты, центральной площади и, если Ньют правильно понял, полицейского управления, оказался очень даже неплохим. Грейвс, возможно так не считал, но у этой еды, на взгляд путешественника, был целый спектр плюсов. Для начала - она вся была узнаваемой. Картошка, отбивная, то ли маринованные, то ли соленые овощи.   
Ничто не пыталось сбежать с тарелки. Ничто не пыталось укусить едока за палец в тот момент, когда он втыкал в предполагаемый ужин вилку. Ньют рассказал бы об этом Персивалю, если бы вокруг постоянно кто-нибудь не сновал.   
  
Местным явно было интересно понаблюдать за “городскими” и, хотя к аврору, как и ожидалось, подступиться никто не решался, Ньют, когда ходил за вторым стаканом на удивление вкусного местного пива, ответил на целую кучу вопросов любопытного хозяина заведения.   
  
В перерывах между вопросами и ответами Ньюта, хозяин раздавал отеческие подзатыльники двум дочерям-подросткам, откровенно рассматривающим Грейвса, невозмутимо читающего газету, купленную на почте.   
  
Ньют совершенно не следил за магловскими новостями, так что почти не понимал, о чем идет речь в заголовках, но аврор вчитывался в статьи с явным профессиональным интересом.   
  
\- Изда-атель, значит, - тянет одна из девчушек, стоит её отцу отвлечься на подошедшего к стойке знакомого. - Наверняка что-то очень, очень классное.   
  
\- Книги, - поясняет Ньют. - Ты читаешь книги?  
  
Обе девчонки фыркают, отмахнувшись от него, словно он спрашивал какую-то глупость, и в мгновение ока исчезают из поля зрения Ньюта, стоит только их отцу грозно глянуть из-под кустистых бровей.  
  
\- Совсем оторвы, - с тяжелым вздохом поясняет трактирщик. - И что? Что у нас здесь интересного, мистер ученый?  
  
\- Природа в любом месте полна чудес, - искренне объясняет Ньют. - А в местных лесах хоть заповедник открывай. Надеюсь посвятить отпуск их изучению.   
  
Вернувшись за столик с уже полупустым стаканом Ньют пару секунд наблюдает за аврором - точнее за газетой, которую он читает, прежде чем с улыбкой произнести:  
  
\- Вы производите фурор среди местных дам.   
\- Надеюсь, не настолько сильный, чтобы из-за этого начались проблемы, - хмыкает Персиваль, встряхивая газету и складывая её вчетверо.   
  
Он тоже пьет пиво, темное, в запотевшем высоком бокале - и, делая глоток, внезапно смотрит на Ньюта излишне пристально.  
  
\- Мы ведь договорились, что вы держите всех ваших зверей в чемодане, мистер Саламандер, - тихо, предостерегающе произносит Персиваль, ровно посмотрев Ньюту в глаза.  
  
По спине у зоолога пробегает холодок от предположений, кто на этот раз мог выбраться наружу. Дугал мог - ему всегда были интересны новые места, куда они приезжали. Нюхль, конечно, но возмущенных криков обворованных граждан слышно не было.   
  
\- Маленький, зеленый и прячется за лацканом вашего пальто, - подсказывает Грейвс, указывая взглядом на затаившегося Пикета. - Мистер Саламандер…  
  
\- Значит, скоро похолодает, - объясняет Ньют, словно этим можно объяснить очередной побег. Одновременно он аккуратно подталкивает Пикета, чтобы он получше спрятался. - Пикет очень боится холодов и считает, что мои пальто и шарф - лучше, чем тропический отсек в чемодане… Не знаю почему, он однажды сильно простыл и ему так спокойнее…  
  
Персиваль смотрит на них обоих слегка осуждающе, и даже качает головой, но не произносит ни слова.   
  
\- Видимо, дело в том, что вы не привыкли к той секретности, в которой мы здесь живем, - Персиваль заговаривает об этом уже по пути домой, когда они идут по пустынным, тихим улочкам заснувшего, кажется, с заходом солнца города.  
  
Хотя солнце еще тлеет на горизонте длинной алой полосой - они как раз должны успеть вернуться до темноты.   
  
\- Во всем мире к волшебникам относятся куда проще, чем в штатах, - соглашается Ньют. - Ну разве что еще в России. Но там сейчас вообще все сложно. В Африке и на Востоке никого не удивишь волшебным зверем. Если бы магл приручил мантикору в Сенегале я бы даже почти не удивился. В Полинезии и Океании маленьких детей оставляют вместе с детенышами опаловоглазых антиподов - дракончики охотятся на хищников и ядовитых змей, и, пока они маленькие, им нравятся, когда их гладят. И местным совершенно нет дела до того, что они сами маглы, а нянькой у их детей работает дракон. Я, наверное, больше к таким местам привык, - с улыбкой заканчивает Ньют и, подумав пару минут, добавляет, что впредь очень постарается быть еще осторожнее.  
  
Вечером Ньют заваривает чай - самым сложным в этом процессе было поднять две чашки наверх по крутой лестнице, ведущей из чемодана, не облившись при этом горячим напитком. Без помощи магии, конечно.  
  
Сам чай Ньют заваривал внизу, потому что управляться с магловской техникой не умел и не был уверен, что хочет учиться.  
  
Чай получается ароматный, с клюквенной кислинкой и богатым ароматом трав - не чай даже, а травяной отвар, но мистер Грейвс, хоть и выглядит абсолютным консерватором в отношении напитков и пищи, не отказывается от предложенной чашки.  
  
Может быть, его умиляют попытки Ньюта обходиться без магии.  
  
Сам он словно не чувствует себя скованным по рукам и ногам невозможностью колдовать.   
  
\- Как там ваш зверинец? - вполне благодушно интересуется Персиваль, задумчиво глядя на вычищенный камин в гостиной.   
  
\- Все звери в порядке… Дугал только беспокоится. Дугал это камуфлори. Я думаю, это из-за того, что мы близко к мантикоре. И Пикет мерзнет, - Ньют осторожно поглаживает карман пиджака, в котором прячется лечурка.   
  
\- Значит, будет холодно, - произносит Грейвс. - Я слышал, как местные мужчины в пабе говорили, что судя по приметам со стороны Канады что-то надвигается. Я не склонен доверять их приметам, но раз и ваш зверь их подтверждает… нужно быть готовыми.   
  
Ньют невольно улыбается, глянув на выглянувшего Пикета, которого Персиваль щедро назвал “зверем”.  
  
\- Ну, наверное, от одного заклинания для камина особого вреда не будет? - Ньют неуверенно косится на Грейвса.  
  
\- Если честно, то между “пару дней померзнуть” и “снова потерять это чудовище” я выберу первый вариант, - отвечает аврор ровно так, как Ньют и предполагал.   
  
\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается Ньют. - Если что, у моих зверей всегда тепло… если только температура снаружи не падает ниже критических отметок, но мы ведь не на северном полюсе… Так что спускайтесь, если захотите… Вы ведь там никогда не были, да?  
  
\- Не был, - подтверждает Грейвс, и по его лицу нельзя сказать, что его сильно увлекает мысль о прогулке в ньютовом чемодане. Ньют напротив думает, что было бы неплохо такую прогулку организовать. И отгоняет от себя мысли о том, что всех редких зверей он так или иначе хотел бы видеть в своем чемодане - мысль забавная, но несколько неуместная.   
  
\- Хотите, я что-нибудь расскажу? - неуверенно предлагает Ньют после пары глотков чая в полной, почти гнетущей тишине. - У меня много историй, если честно.   
  
Дом Ньюту не нравится. И город не нравится. Ньют редко чего-то боялся, чаще всего он испытывал страх за своих зверей, а не за себя, но в этот раз темнота за окнами словно давила, подкрадывалась бесшумной черной пантерой, беспокойной дрожью отзываясь в пальцах. Возможно, дело в мантикоре - магия, растекаясь по местности, никогда раньше её не видевшей, могла отравлять сам воздух, вызывать необычные погодные явления, тревожить людей и, еще больше, волшебников.   
  
\- Расскажите, если хотите, - соглашается Персиваль задумчиво, тоже, как и Ньют, глядя в сторону окон.   
  
Ньют выбирает рассказ о своем первом путешествии в Полинезию. Тесей тогда назвал его сумасбродным мечтателем, но Ньют впервые в жизни не стал его слушать - и не пожалел.   
Рассказывать о ярких, солнечных днях, сидя в кресле с чашкой горячего чая неожиданно приятно и немного странно. О своих путешествиях Ньют обычно писал, но почти никогда не рассказывал, не так подробно и красочно, как сейчас. Ньюта приводит в восторг заинтересованный, знакомый взгляд, уточняющие вопросы и едва-едва заметная улыбка, появившаяся на губах аврора.   
  
Когда Ньют заканчивает рассказ эта улыбка задерживается еще на пару мгновений, но потом Персиваль вновь становится совершенно, безукоризненно серьезен.   
  
\- Пора за работу, - он кивает на заложенный бумагами стол. - Спасибо за необычный чай… И за необычную историю. Было весьма интересно, мистер Саламандер.   
  
\- Вы когда-нибудь отдыхаете? - как можно вежливее и улыбчивее спрашивает Ньют, глянув сначала на аврора, а потом на кипы бумаг.   
  
\- А вы? - парирует Грейвс через мгновение, многозначительно приподняв брови.  
  
Ньют на секунду думает, что ему есть чем на это ответить, что его работа совсем не похожа на работу главы аврората, полную бумаг, отчетностей и прочего. Но вовремя вспоминает, что и Персиваль Грейвс совсем на него самого не похож. Ни на кого, если честно, не похож.   
  
\- Тоже нет, - соглашается Ньют. - Пойду как раз займусь своим зверинцем… Вы спускайтесь, если захотите…   
  
\- А вы всех зверей задекларировали? - с усмешкой уточняет Персиваль, и Ньют внезапно вспоминает про нунду, которого будет очень сложно спрятать от цепкого взгляда аврора.   
Грейвс совершенно правильно трактует его короткое замешательство, судя по короткому хмыканью, и качает головой. - Я пока воздержусь, мистер Саламандер. И я занесу вам нюхля вечером, я так понимаю, он все равно будет сидеть у меня на столе, пока я буду работать.   
  
\- Ему, наверное, нравится за вами наблюдать, - объясняет Ньют, скорее признаваясь самому себе в том, что ему бы это понравилось.   
  
Например расчесывать длинную шерсть камуфлори, сидя в кресле у камина, пока аврор разбирается со всеми своими невероятно важными документами с гербовыми печатями и десятками охранных заклинаний. О, Ньюту бы понравилось.   
  
\- Я все же надеюсь, что на ночь вы его запрете, - Грейвс многозначительно приподнимает брови и, вежливо кивнув на прощание, отходит к столу.  
  
Ньют даже не делает попытки поймать толстенькую меховую пулю, в которую превращается нюхль, и просто позволяет ему молниеносно добежать от чемодана до выхода из комнаты. Остановившись у приоткрытой двери, зверек подозрительно оглядывается на Ньюта, явно ожидая подвоха, но тот только пожимает плечами, всем своим видом объясняя волшебному созданию, что он, кажется, победил в этом маленьком противостоянии.   
  
\- Только сиди тихо и не трогай бумаги, - строго предупреждает Грейвс, кивнув на небольшой пятачок свободного от документов пространства, которое он освободил для нюхля. Зверек довольно урчит и торопливо перебирается туда, потеревшись мягким боком о ладонь Персиваля.   
  
Со второго этажа не доносится ни звука - по всей видимости зоолог спустился в свой чемодан, - за окном тоже тихо, как-то по особенному гнетуще тихо. Немного похоже на приближение дементоров, но ощущение тоски лишь бьется где-то на самом краю сознания. Неоформленное и неясное, мешающееся со смутным беспокойством и предчувствием беды. Персиваль всегда верил своим предчувствиям, но никогда не позволял им себя контролировать.   
  
Теплый на ощупь, умиротворенно мурчащий нюхль неожиданно оказывается весьма кстати - когда от давящей тишины - концентрированной магии, растекающейся по этим землям, - начинает звенеть в ушах, Грейвс легонько гладит зверька по загривку и тот разражается таким отборным урчанием, что о тишине легко можно забыть. Несколько секунд Персиваль позволяет зверьку ласкаться о его руку, а потом снова возвращается к работе, делано не обращая внимания на тот факт, что нюхль с отведенного для него места перебирается поближе.  
  
Так повторяется еще два или три раза, и к последнему на сегодня докладу урчащий маленький воришка вплотную прижимается блестящим черным боком к руке Персиваля, поглядывая на него своими умными глазками-бусинами.   
  
\- Я закончил, - сообщает аврор нюхлю, и, может быть, чувствует себя немного странно, поймав себя на разговоре с фантастическим зверем.   
  
Нюхль, встрепенувшись, принимает сидячее положение и деловито начинает рыться в своем кармане, недовольно ворча себе под нос.   
  
\- Не стоит, - Персиваль устало трет лоб, качая головой. - Я ведь понимаю, что ты можешь достать что-нибудь, из-за чего мне придется отдать твоего… - “хозяином” Ньюта язык не поворачивается назвать. - Ньютона под стражу. А то и еще хуже…  
  
Нюхль достает из кармана ремень.   
  
Неприлично дорогой черный ремень из кожи василиска со строгой серебряной пряжкой - некоторая слабость к аксессуарам у Персиваля имелась, и он этого даже не отрицал, не перед самим собой, во всяком случае. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы пытаться вернуть неожиданную пропажу - фаталистом Грейвс не был, но посчитал это достойной платой Судьбе за пару прекрасных ночей.   
  
\- Откуда он у тебя? - ответа Персиваль не ждет, принимая вещицу из лап засиявшего нюхля. - Впрочем, вариантов не много, верно? Я точно знаю, где я его оставил.   
  
Нюхль вперевалочку подбирается поближе, довольно прищурившись, когда Персиваль рассеянно гладит его по макушке, отгоняя наползающую головную боль, побочный эффект потревоженного заклинания забвения.   
  
\- Значит там был он, а? Других объяснений у меня нет. А если там действительно был он, то навряд ли он догадывается… Разве что ты сбегал, а твой… зоолог мне ничего не сказал об этом. Пойдем-ка спросим его об этом.   
  
Нюхль с готовностью забирается к Персивалю на руки и тот, убрав ремень в верхний ящик стола, поднимается на второй этаж, постучав в спальню Ньюта прежде чем войти. Ответа он не получает, так же, как и когда стучит по крышке чемодана.  
  
Нюхль дергает его за рукав, будто приглашая спуститься и не беспокоиться об условностях, и аврору ничего не остается, кроме как принять это своеобразное приглашение.   
  
Далеко Персиваль предпочитает не проходить - мало ли, действительно, какое чудище Ньют “забыл” зарегистрировать в МАКУСА. Сейчас заострять на этом внимание не хотелось.   
  
Саламандер появляется через несколько минут - покачивающийся от усталости, в перемазанной чем-то не поддающимся описанию рубахе, со слипающимися глазами, он выглядит как иллюстрация к статье о трудоголизме и его последствиях.   
  
\- Принес вам вашего зверя, - Персиваль кивает на свернувшегося на сгибе его руки нюхля, отчаянно притворяющегося спящим.   
  
\- Скорее уж вашего, мистер Грейвс, - обескураживает честностью Ньют, через мгновение спохватившись и извинившись.   
  
Он аккуратно забирает зверька у Персиваля и, пройдя несколько ярдов в сторону, запускает его в поблескивающую драгоценностями нору.   
  
\- Он у вас не сбегал? В последние дни в Нью-Йорке? - уточняет аврор, отходя в сторонку и давая дорогу огромному золотистому теленку.   
  
\- Нет… Почему вы спрашиваете? - мягко улыбается Ньют, почесав подошедшего теленка за ухом. - Я вам могу поклясться, что не сбегал и ничего не творил. Только в вашем присутствии. У него какие-то внутренние резервы открываются, не иначе.   
  
\- Ясно, - Грейвс внимательно смотрит на Ньюта, на его ладони, неторопливо скользящие по золотистой шкуре животного. - Это ведь ре-эм?  
  
\- Да. Один абсолютно зарегистрированный теленок, - с улыбкой подтверждает Ньют. - Я его скоро выпущу. Еще немного подлечу и выпущу. А вот тебя - навряд ли, - вздыхает зоолог, обращаясь к вампусу, с урчанием отеревшемуся о ногу аврора. - Вы ему нравитесь.   
  
\- Волшебная палочка с шерстью вампуса, - поясняет аврор, безбоязненно опуская руку, чтобы погладить маленького хищника. - И факультет в Ильвермони. Вампус - явно мое животное.   
  
\- Только не говорите этого при нюхле, он заревнует и расстроится, - улыбается Ньют.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Персиваль кивает, еще немного почесав большую шестиногую кошку за ухом. - Значит он у вас точно не сбегал? Нюхль. В последнюю ночь перед отъездом, например?..   
  
\- Нет… - Ньют мотает головой. - А в чем собственно дело?..   
  
\- Все необычные ограбления, случающиеся во время вашего пребывания в городе стоит в первую очередь проверять на нюхля, - легко и умело лжет Персиваль.   
  
\- Могу за него поручиться. - серьезно кивает Ньют.   
  
Аврору этого, кажется, достаточно - пожелав зоологу хорошей ночи, он поднимается наверх и уходит в свою спальню.   
  
Ньют, дождавшись, пока шаги Грейвса стихнут, возвращается к нюхлю, свернувшемуся клубком на горке золотых побрякушек.   
  
\- Только не говори, что ты отдал ему ремень, - Ньют садится на землю, по-турецки подбирая под себя ноги. - Ну ты же все время в него заворачивался, а теперь куда дел?...


	6. Chapter 6

Ньют привык к тому, что почти никто не просыпается так же рано, как он. У него множество дел еще до восхода солнца, раннее утро - отличное время для общения со зверями, но не самое лучшее для того, чтобы будить соседа по дому - главу аврората, к тому же, - своими нелепыми попытками приготовить себе с утра пораньше чашечку кофе.

Но с кухни уже доносится какой-то легкий шум, и Ньют решает спуститься - проверить, не хулиганит ли там какой-нибудь обитатель его чемодана. По коридору Ньют крадется практически наощупь - еще слишком темно, чтобы здесь можно было что-то разглядеть, по памяти обходя скрипучие половицы старого напольного покрытия. Ему это удается, удается даже бесшумно спуститься по лестнице, за что он неожиданно вознаграждается возможностью несколько мгновений полюбоваться Персивалем Грейвсом, умело управляющимся с массивной магловской плитой и джезвой. Но только несколько мгновений - аврор замечает его, приветственно кивнув, и Ньют проходит в кухню, залитую немного непривычным электрическим светом. 

\- Я действительно часто работаю вне больших городов, - поясняет Персиваль, отметив удивленный взгляд Ньюта. - В Нью-Йорке всем плевать на то, кто ты и чем занимаешься, но даже там следует проявлять некоторую осторожность. В городах поменьше с этим строже - существует предписание для мракоборцев, запрещающее использование магии в общественных местах, кроме случаев угрозы человеческим жизням. Под этот запрет попадает также трансгрессия. В деревне ты никогда не можешь быть уверен, что соседский ребенок не заглядывает в твои окна в надежде увидеть что-нибудь интересное - или стащить что-нибудь ценное впоследствии. Волей-неволей приходится учиться обращаться со всем этим, - аврор небрежно указывает на плиту, - если имеешь привычки, от которых не желаешь отказываться. 

\- Например - чашка кофе с утра, - завороженно кивает Ньют, не сводя с волшебника взгляда.   
Грейвс кивает, а Ньют никак не может оторваться от любовного выглаживания взглядом линии шеи, особенно соблазнительной в вырезе расстегнутого ворота рубашки, или от широких, крепких запястий, обычно скрытых рукавом рубашки и пиджака - сейчас аврор рукава закатал почти до локтя, и это придавало ему вид немного небрежный и очень непривычный. И настолько соблазнительный, что Ньют невольно краснеет, отгоняя от себя воспоминания, связанные с этими руками.

Такого с ним обычно не бывает. Ньют не увлекался… людьми. И никогда не увлекался людьми, которым были совершенно безразличны его животные. 

Вот, например, Лета. Возможно они были бы не лучшей парой - её родня была абсолютно в этом уверена, но Лета была искренне увлечена миром фантастических тварей. С другой стороны, Ньют иногда думал о том, что это было единственным, что их объединяло. 

\- Так вы кофе пьете, мистер Саламандер? - кажется, уже во второй раз спрашивает аврор, внимательно оглядывая задумавшегося Ньюта. 

\- Д-да, - зоолог встряхивается, отгоняя мысли о Лете, и с интересом рассматривает поставленную перед ним чашку. - Мерлинова борода, это же “Желтый бурбон”, да? Я его по запаху узнаю… 

\- Он самый, - Персиваль садится напротив, в какой-то момент нашаривая правой рукой газету, которая, наверное, всегда лежит там. Сегодня её нет, да и откуда бы ей взяться - Грейвс едва заметно вздыхает, и подносит чашку к губам. 

\- А я пью кофе с молоком, - почти несчастно признается зоолог. Портить этот шедевральный кофе молоком кажется кощунством, но даже в этом сорте Ньют любил только запах, горький вкус любого сорта кофе ему никогда особо не нравился.

\- Я, кажется, видел молоко в холодильнике, - Персиваль кивает на негромко гудящий в углу агрегат, который Ньют вчера незаслуженно обошел вниманием. 

\- Интересная вещь, - делится мыслью Ньют, открывая дверцу и разглядывая внутренность холодильника - почти пустую, за исключением бутылки молока и дюжины яиц. - Вы точно не против?

\- Ну вы же не мне в чашку молоко нальете, - резонно замечает аврор, глянув на Ньюта с короткой, почти призрачной улыбкой.

Ньют даже секунду раздумывает, не почудилась ли она ему. 

\- Нет, конечно нет… - Ньют доливает молока в кружку доверху, убирает бутылку обратно в холодильник и снова садится на стул, стараясь рассматривать сидящего напротив мужчину не слишком откровенно.

Без привычной газеты он явно чувствует себя неуютно, и, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, Ньют спрашивает о планах на сегодняшний день. 

В планах у них на сегодня длительная прогулка в сторону интересующей их фермы, аккуратная разведка и принятие окончательного решения, что делать дальше. Точнее, не “что”, а “как”, и в данном случае все полностью зависело от Ньюта. 

\- У него сейчас период “затишья”, - объясняет Грейвс некоторую неспешность их работы. - Мои аналитики выявили некоторую закономерность в его действиях, так что можно с точностью утверждать, что у нас в запасе есть от четырех до восьми дней до его следующего… рейда. 

\- Да, скорее всего, - Ньют задумчиво пьет теплый кофе, почти неосознанно блуждая взглядом по чуть золотистой коже, оттеняемой белоснежной тканью рубашки. Ох, Мерлин, как же ему должно быть стыдно. - Это у них от льва, едят раз в несколько дней, могут даже несколько недель обходиться без пищи… Я про мантикор. 

\- Я понял, - кивает аврор, скользнув по Ньюту задумчивым взглядом. 

То ли профессиональная деформация, привычка все запоминать, подмечать мельчайшие детали, то ли попытка что-то вспомнить - вот уж спасибо тебе, нюхль, - но Ньют все равно не стал бы возлагать на это особых надежд. Скорее всего первое. От этого зоологу становится немного неуютно - образно говоря, по эту сторону микроскопа он почти не попадал. 

\- Человеческое лицо, верно? У этих тварей человеческое лицо, - Персиваль вновь пресекает собственную попытку нашарить газету. 

\- Лицо человеческое, но клыки вполне… львиные. Я могу вам показать рисунок, я сам делал… Он однозначно лучше той иллюстрации к статье о мантикорах, которую выпустила наша Академия… 

\- Видел, - кивает аврор. - Покажете, как будет удобно. Я так понимаю, вы сейчас собираетесь к своим зверям?

\- Да… обычные утренние ритуалы, - Ньют собирается добавить еще что-то, но взгляд Грейвса становится совершенно серьезным, и Ньют замолкает, вопросительно приподнимая брови. 

\- Нам нужно обсудить, мистер Саламандер, что вы собираетесь делать с мантикорой, которую изловите. 

\- Мантикора в неволе - не просто редкость, а почти невероятная редкость, - неуверенно произносит Ньют, хмурясь. Нет, на самом деле, он не надеялся, что МАКУСА разрешит ему оставить мантикору себе. Да и изменить её рацион будет весьма сложно - если нунду вполне благосклонно относился к телятине и молодым барашкам, то мантикоры все равно предпочитали жрать людей. 

Аврор меряет Ньюта тяжелым взглядом, ожидая от зоолога внятного ответа.

\- Я смогу с ней справиться. И смогу приучить к… к другому питанию. Я в состоянии содержать обскури, нунду и драконов, так что и с мантикорой справлюсь, - твердо произносит Ньют. 

Как же не хочется портить только-только потеплевшие рабочие отношения этим вопросом. Но безопасность зверей Ньют все же ставил превыше всего остального, да и мантикора, в конце концов, не виновата ни в чем. Бродила бы сейчас по вечнозеленым лесам Камеруна, питаясь от безысходности винторогими антилопами. 

\- Животное не несет вины за то, что с ним делают, - мягко, но уверенно продолжает Ньют, стараясь расшифровать совершенно нечитаемое выражение лица аврора. - Но, наверное, МАКУСА считает иначе… 

\- МАКУСА определенно считает иначе, - кивает Персиваль. - Поверьте, даже отдел по контролю фантастических тварей на вашу сторону не встанет.

Преждевременное “А вы?” звучит в голове Ньюта, но произнести его вслух он не осмеливается.

\- Изучение мантикоры, в частности её яда и её неуязвимости к заклинаниям…

\- Я это как раз-таки понимаю, - Персиваль перебивает зоолога, кивнув. - Всем нам иногда бы не помешала неуязвимость к заклинаниям, да и всестороннее изучение такого сильного яда наверняка преподнесло бы прорыв в колдомедицине. 

Ньют осторожно кивает, понимая, что не зря этот человек возглавляет свой Департамент, важнейшую часть Конгресса.

\- Меня интересует только один вопрос - вы осознаете, что никогда не должны выпускать эту тварь из своего чемодана? Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если что-то пойдет не так и ваше магическое пространство схлопнется - мантикору вы оттуда не выпустите. И меня беспокоит, что в прошлый ваш приезд в Нью-Йорк у вас сбежал взрывопотам. Я могу понять, когда сбегают звери поменьше, но тварь весом в тонну?

\- Я принял меры, - оправдывается Ньют, вновь чувствуя себя нерадивым учеником на нелюбимом предмете вроде Прорицания. - Даже если вновь - чисто теоретически - случится нечто подобное тому происшествию, без моего ведома не выйдет никто, крупнее вампуса…

\- Что тоже довольно прискорбно, - немного дружелюбнее хмыкает Персиваль. - Мы вернемся к этому вопросу по дороге в Нью-Йорк, мистер Саламандер. Обдумайте хорошо все, что я вам сказал.

Ньют серьезно обещает подумать, а для себя Персиваль все уже решил - в Нью-Йорке выпускать эту тварь даже для того, чтобы её уничтожить, он не позволит. Слишком велика вероятность того, что всё пойдет по наихудшему из возможных сценарию, и тогда ловить это чудовище придется не в вермонтской глуши, а посреди Нью-Йорка. У зоолога есть выбор - либо пустить в чемодан десяток квалифицированных волшебников, судя по всему, меньшими силами с мантикорой не справиться, либо гарантировать, что она никогда не покинет чемодан. Что выберет Ньют, догадаться было совсем несложно, и в целом перспектива Грейвса устраивала. 

Отсутствие под рукой газеты по-прежнему раздражает, словно напоминание о том, в какой глуши они оказались. Хорошо хоть здесь есть электричество - уже удивительно. Без него и без волшебной палочки впридачу пришлось бы совсем туго. 

Персиваль снова думает о ремне, так и лежащем в верхнем ящике стола. Смотрит на руки Ньюта, бережно сжимающие большую, наверняка едва теплую чашку кофе с молоком - ох уж эти англичане со своим пристрастием разбавлять напитки, - на плавный изгиб шеи, на непослушные пшенично-рыжие кудри и думает, что - да, Ньют мог бы его привлечь. Без всей этой социальной шелухи, без воспоминаний о Гриндевальде, которые у Грейвса так или иначе вызывал его образ, без постоянного смутного беспокойства из-за его чемодана, наполненного опасными тварями - эй, мистер Грейвс, вы сами решили затолкать туда еще одну, помните? - без всего этого Ньют наверняка был привлекателен. Особенно, когда чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно - а он никогда не был спокоен и уверен в себе рядом с Персивалем. Даже сейчас искоса поглядывает поверх чашки и в глазах читается беспокойство, словно Персиваль переборщил с дружелюбием. Или, может быть, его волнуют вчерашние расспросы о нюхле. Или он пересмотрел все возможные перспективы и понял, что единственный способ поймать мантикору - скормить ей главу аврората. Персиваль очень надеялся, что это не так или, хотя бы, не совсем так. 

Спросить - не ответит, наверняка только больше испугается, поэтому Персиваль допивает свой кофе молча, позволяя мыслям утечь куда-то в направлении образа изящных, определенно мужских рук в золотистых перчатках. Этот образ Персиваль помнил очень хорошо, он словно отпечатался на внутренней стороне век и исчезать из памяти не собирался. В остальном Персиваль про прошедшие две ночи помнил, что провел их с идеальным человеком. 

Судьба редко дает второй шанс, тем более таким странным способом, так что даже если этим идеальным человеком был британский магозоолог с репутацией некоторого растяпы, Грейвс собирался это проверить. Этой ночью - привычно бессонной, - он немало об этом думал. Попробовать стоило. Искрящееся золотистыми, словно волшебными, искрами счастье стоило хотя бы попытаться вернуть. Проверить - вдруг показалось - и жить дальше, не мучаясь упущенным шансом. 

\- Здесь же несколько ферм вокруг города? - Ньют наконец-то решается нарушить тишину, когда его чашка пустеет наполовину. Персиваль думает, что он наверняка привык пить кофе в одиночестве, медленно, занимаясь своими бесконечными записями на обрывках бумаги - Грейвс видел стол Ньюта в чемодане, заваленный бумагами. Сейчас зоолог чувствовал себя особенно неловко и, что странно, Персиваля это немного волновало. Точнее, этот факт не был ему безразличен. 

\- Нам осталось проверить только эту окраину города - здесь три фермы, находящиеся на довольно большом расстоянии друг от друга и… собственно, лес. 

\- Долго будем искать, - задумчиво тянет Ньют, оглядываясь на окно, хотя там не видно ничего, кроме пыльной дороги. 

\- Не думаю. Сами фермы нам не нужны, владельцы у них не менялись годами. Прочешем окрестный лес, я думаю, вы неплохой следопыт, верно?

\- Верно, - подтверждает Ньют, кивнув. - Здесь пропали двое ваших людей, да?

\- Да. Но перед этим они успели проделать большую работу, - ровно проговаривает Персиваль. - Нам остается только довести дело до конца. Предлагаю через пару часов позавтракать во вчерашнем… заведении, и отправиться на прогулку. Посмотрим, как долго нам придется искать. 

***

 

Недолго. Ньют действительно прекрасно читает лес, словно охотничий пес идущий по следу. Немного смущает в его образе то, что небрежно намотанный на шею шарф постоянно норовит сползти или остаться в ветвях оказавшегося рядом куста, но самого зоолога это ни капли не тревожит. 

Стрелки часов показывают чуть за полдень, когда Ньют коротко бросает: “близко”, и продолжает неизящно, но бесшумно пробираться в глухую чащу. Все тропы закончились около двух часов назад, но Саламандера это нисколько не смущало. Сейчас он был совершенно серьезен, сосредоточен и молчалив.

Персиваль и сам чувствует, что они близко: огромное количество магии, исходящее от животного, делало воздух каким-то зыбким, таким он, наверное, становится в пустынях за секунду того как перед глазами изможденного путника возникнет изысканный мираж. 

До пустынной погоде далеко - поднимается ветер, затягивая небо тяжелыми серыми тучами.   
Тяжелыми и серыми даже на взгляд жителя Нью-Йорка, а значит не предвещающими ничего хорошего. Грейвс вспоминает о Пикетте, боящемся холодов, о разговорах местных мужчин, даже сегодня, в пустом пабе нашлись двое, предсказывающие чуть ли не снежную бурю.

С одной стороны, это было кстати - даже если что-то пойдет не так и хозяин мантикоры заподозрит неладное, навряд ли он рискнет двинуться в путь при таком ненастье.   
С другой стороны, перспектива застрять здесь была по меньшей мере неприятна.

Персиваль замечает средних размеров деревянный дом в отдалении раньше увлеченно рассматривающего землю и какие-то низкорослые кусты Ньюта, и кладет ладонь ему на плечо, останавливая. Зоолог вздрагивает от прикосновения, выныривая из своих мыслей, непонимающе оглядывается на Персиваля и только потом, проследив за направлением его взгляда, понимает, в чем дело.

\- Наверняка здесь, - почти неслышно, одними губами произносит Грейвс, обходя Ньюта, чтобы пойти впереди. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, он замирает, прислушиваясь - поднявшийся ветер приносит странные, мелодичные звуки, словно кто-то поет песню посреди зарождающегося шторма. Саламандер тоже их слышит и, судя по страдальческому выражению лица, его это очень беспокоит. 

Очевидный вопрос Персиваль задает одним движением бровей вверх. 

\- Я знаю, что вы рассудительный и уравновешенный человек, - напряженно начинает Ньют, и Персивалю приходится напрячь слух, чтобы его услышать. - И ничего необдуманного совершать не станете. 

\- Осторожный, - добавляет Персиваль, почти догадавшись, к чему клонит Ньютон. Это было в последних дополнениях к бестиарию, которые Грейвсу по долгу службы приходилось читать. Мантикоры поют, когда пожирают своих жертв. - Я еще и осторожный. Я понял, что вы хотели сказать. 

\- Мы все равно не сможем помочь, - добавляет Ньют и невооруженным глазом видно, что ему эти слова причиняют боль. - Яд мантикоры убивает практически мгновенно. 

Персиваль должен был чувствовать себя как минимум оскорбленным этими предупреждениями, ставящими под сомнение его профессионализм, но Ньютон выглядел настолько встревоженным, что можно было подумать, будто он успокаивает сам себя. В любом случае, аврор решает не заострять на этом внимания. Он участвовал в военных действиях, видел много страшных вещей по роду службы, и даже небольшая поляна, буквально заваленная кровавыми ошметками, не могла вывести его из себя. 

Спасибо Гриндевальду - чудовищными видениями его больше не испугать. Никогда.  
Персиваль не думал, что когда-то будет всерьез благодарен этому безумцу.

Ньюту, кажется, приходится труднее - он крупно вздрагивает, с силой сдавливая ручку чемодана - до жалобного скрипа потертой кожи, сжимает губы в тонкую, незаметную полоску и в его взгляде столько ярости, сколько Персиваль не видел даже у бросающихся в атаку солдат, готовых мстить за своих друзей. 

Пение стихло несколько минут назад, и чудовища нигде не было видно - вот это действительно напрягает аврора. Мысль о том, чтобы произнести хоть слово здесь, кажется неправильной, поэтому Персиваль приглядывает за всматривающимся в окрестности Ньютом, одновременно внимательно изучая крепкий бревенчатый дом, выглядящий абсолютно гармонично в этой чаще. Никаких признаков того, что кто-то находится в нем прямо сейчас, не было. Ни движения, ни посторонних звуков - впрочем, их мог бы скрыть все усиливающийся ветер. 

\- Как бесшумно они передвигаются? - все-таки спрашивает Персиваль, потому что этот вопрос важен. 

\- Достаточно бесшумно, - сводит на нет все надежды Ньют, делая осторожный шаг вперед, а затем еще один. Персиваль идет вслед за ним, напряженно вглядываясь в потемневшую лесную чащу, полную неверных теней из-за опустившихся еще ниже туч. Кажется, будто они уже улеглись на верхушки деревьев и теперь готовятся опуститься еще ниже, прибить к земле оказавшихся в лесу магов. Хруст ломающихся под напором стихии веток становится все сильнее, и аврор отчетливо понимает, что вернуться в городок раньше, чем разыграется шторм, без магии им никак не удастся. Еще немного - и магия не поможет, аппарировать из центра бури занятие слишком опасное, чтобы кто-то на это решился.

\- Надо уходить, - говорить приходится в полный голос, чтобы его можно было расслышать сквозь шум ветра. Температура опускается так стремительно, что это почти пугает. - Ньютон, вернемся позже.

Выговаривать “мистер Саламандер” так долго, что Персиваль разрешает себе опуститься до некоторой фамильярности; ощущение угрозы, нависшей над ними становится настолько отчетливым и ясным, что каждая секунда промедления может оказаться фатальной. 

\- Мне нужно её увидеть, - Ньют уже едва не кричит, и то Персиваль почти не слышит, что он говорит. Зоолог тоже в чем-то прав, навряд ли в ближайшие пару дней сюда будет возможно выбраться, а так у него будет и пища для размышлений, и время для них.

Холодный, будто ледяной дождь опускается на них стеной так резко и беспросветно, что на мгновение Персивалю кажется, что снова с головой нырнул под ледяную воду Гудзонского залива. Ньют вертит головой из стороны в сторону, делая еще несколько шагов вперед, словно всерьез собирается выйти на залитую кровью поляну, от которой разносится тошнотворный, уже приевшийся запах. Персиваль его останавливает, схватив за руку - так рисковать нельзя, не сейчас, когда из-за недостатка информации и разыгравшейся стихии они могут допустить промах, который провалит все дело. 

\- Мне нужно… - упрямо повторяет Ньют, разворачиваясь к Персивалю и застывая на половине оборота с приоткрытым ртом. 

Это мгновение запоминается так отчетливо, будто врезается в память - приоткрытый рот, стремительно сузившиеся зрачки, стекающая по лицу вода, прилипшие ко лбу темные пряди. Грейвс сильнее сжимает пальцы на чужом запястье и не оборачиваясь аппарирует на половину мгновения позже того, как его руку вспорет обжигающей болью.

\- Вот это у вас реакция, - произносит Ньют еще только оборачиваясь к аврору. - Черт. Вы ранены…

Персиваль думает, что было бы неплохо сейчас саркастично вздохнуть, добавить “да что вы говорите”, но не слушается не только язык и губы - ноги тоже немеют и то, что он сползает по стене в гостиной снятого ими дома, он понимает только по изменению ракурса - глаза почему-то не закрываются, хотя, как кажется аврору, уже должны.

Ньют из поля зрения исчез даже не договорив, но и вернулся довольно быстро - все перефирийное зрения для Персиваля превращается в сплошное слепое пятно, стремительно увеличивающееся, когда Ньют опускается рядом на колени, судя по движению рук проводя какие-то манипуляции с его челюстью - Грейвс навряд ли бы заметил сейчас, даже если б ему выбили зубы, и, закончив, неожиданно прижимается щекой к щеке, кажется, что-то бормоча. 

Становится спокойно. В общении со Смертью Персивалю приходилось переходить все возможные границы - и относительно недавно, - так что было с чем сравнить. На смерть - бесповоротную и окончательную - это совсем не похоже.


	7. Chapter 7

Ньют старается не шептать рвущиеся с губ просьбы о прощении слишком громко. Ему нужно слышать, как бьется сердце раненого аврора, а Ньют все шепчет “Прости, прости, прости”, словно этим можно что-то исправить.   
  
“Просто суй им в глотки безоар”, - доверительно поделился с Ньютом информацией старый подслеповатый профессор зельеварения, добавив, что эти самые слова ему сказал его профессор лет пятьдесят или семьдесят назад, и именно их он скажет своему преемнику.   
  
“Универсальное средство, мистер Саламандер“, - глухо каркал волшебник в ответ на вопрос подающего надежды студента, заинтересовавшегося возможными последствиями открытия новых видов животных. И, соответственно, ядов.   
  
“Если сердце не остановится, то в _ы_ ходить можно будет. Безоар, молодой человек. Не забудьте.”  
  
Ньюта отчислили из Хогвартса через полгода, но это наставление, как и многие другие он, конечно, не забыл.  
  
Нунду не слишком жаловал козлятину - а он поглощал больше мяса, чем все остальные звери Ньюта вместе взятые, но зоолог упрямо продолжал скармливать ему по несколько туш в месяц, предварительно тщательно их разделывая.  
  
Можно было поспорить на только недавно опубликованную книгу - безоара у Ньюта было больше, чем в запасниках Хогвартса и Ильвермони вместе взятых. И совершенно бесцеремонно затолкать его в глотку главе американского аврората Ньют точно не постеснялся. Другое дело, что яд мантикоры был, пожалуй, сильнейшим из известных, и никакой уверенности в исходе у Ньюта не было.  
  
\- Надо было слушать тебя, надо было послушать… - Ньют кусает губы, усиленно прислушиваясь к внезапной тишине - даже порывы ветра, кажется, стихли на секунду, чтобы затем вновь обрушиться на дом и его окрестности с новой силой.   
  
Минута или полторы пугающей тишины, наконец-то все-таки разбавляются слабыми, едва слышными ударами в грудной клетке, даже не ударами - пульсацией за ребрами. Ньют прижимается ухом к чужой груди, чтобы убедиться, что этот полупризрачный звук ему не почудился.  
  
Секундное облегчение - “можно будет в _ы_ ходить” - сменяется новым приступом беспокойства.   
  
Нюхль, выбравшийся из небрежно распахнутого чемодана, наклоняет голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, рассматривая Ньюта и аврора, выглядит так обеспокоенно и растерянно, что Ньют даже чувствует новый укол вины, словно зверек укоряет его в том, что он не уследил за его сокровищем. Чемодан Ньют тщательно закрывает, оставив нюхля снаружи, и тот прыгает вокруг Ньюта все то время, пока он стаскивает с бесчувственного аврора верхнюю одежду с обувью, а потом, не без магии - но только совсем чуть-чуть, почему-то Ньют уверен, что Персиваль, когда очнется, устроит ему выговор, если Ньют спугнет мантикору магией, - переносит его в его спальню, укладывая на холодные простыни.   
  
Дождь за окном уже превратился в снег, и Ньют представляет, как крупные снежные хлопья, облепили все здание снаружи, вытягивая последнее тепло. Ближайшие несколько часов обещают быть холодными, а единственное, что Ньют может сделать с камином - использовать в нем летучий порох. И то, конечно, не в этом камине.   
  
Ньют ведет кончиками пальцев по холодной и сухой, будто бумажная маска, щеке Персиваля, надеясь увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию на прикосновение - хоть трепет ресниц, хоть едва изменившийся ритм дыхания. Но ничего не происходит, только дыхание аврора становится тяжелее, будто дается мужчине с большим трудом.   
  
Ньют приносит одеяло из своей спальни и еще одно из своей каморки в чемодане, где он часто спал, когда больше негде было остановиться. На первое время, хоть на пару часов, этого тепла должно хватить, а Ньюту нужно попытаться претворить в жизнь идею универсального противоядия, которую он давно уже вынашивал, но руки вот никак не доходили.   
  
Потом нужно будет подумать о том, как прогреть стремительно остужающееся помещение. Волшебного огня, разожженного в камине надолго не хватит - Ньют никогда не был силен в бытовых заклинаниях, а вдобавок ничего не смыслил в магловской технике - хуже и быть не может.   
  
\- Мне нужно будет спуститься в чемодан, - обращается Ньют к нюхлю, беспокойно и испуганно пристроившемуся на углу кровати рядом с подушкой. - Мне нужно приготовить кое-что для него. Хоть что-то. Слезы феникса у меня есть, может мне удастся уговорить единорога… - Ньют вздыхает. Расставание с каждой каплей своей крови единороги рассматривали как личное оскорбление, а единорог у Ньюта вообще был только один, к тому же, обладающий на редкость вздорным для такого чудесного создания характером.   
  
Начать стоило со слез феникса. Фоукс, подаренный им Дамблдору, всегда был щедрой и добросердечной птицей.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, хорошо? - Ньют неожиданно для себя вздрагивает от пробившего тело озноба, только сейчас понимая, что он по прежнему в мокрой рубашке и штанах в довольно-таки прохладном помещении. - Я ведь знаю, что ты понимаешь.  
  
Нюхль осторожно кивает. Так осторожно, будто дает понять - в этот раз я это сделаю, но по любому другому поводу -  _имей в виду_  - я не понимаю ни единого человеческого слова.  
  
\- Просто беги ко мне, если что-то случится. Вообще, что угодно. Если что-то изменится - беги ко мне со всех лап. Понял?  
  
Нюхль издает обеспокоенное ворчание, кивая.  
  
Для того, чтобы обработать тонкую, глубокую рану, оставленную мантикорой на руке аврора хватает и тех зелий, что у Ньюта уже есть в арсенале. Кожа срастается быстро и хорошо, может быть даже шрама не останется, или останется совсем тонкий, но Персивалю от этого не становится ни лучше, ни хуже - в его состоянии вообще ничего не меняется.   
В зельях Ньют с детства был хорош, как говорил его профессор, смелости, остроты ума и фантазии ему хватило бы, чтобы стать великолепным зельеваром. Не хватало только усидчивости и места в сердце, которое было целиком и полностью отдано магозоологии.   
  
И Ньют даже не сомневается в том, что нюхль справится с возложенной на него задачей - тот был умным зверем, прекрасно понимал, чего от него хотят и осознавал, как все происходящее важно. Уж что-что, а охранять свои драгоценности нюхль умел.   
  
С визитом к единорогу Ньют решает повременить, с этим зверем нельзя торопиться, неуважения к себе он не терпит, а хорошее зелье можно сварить и из имеющихся ингридиентов, нужно только немного времени. Три или четыре часа.  
  
Через час, смешав в котле все необходимые на данном этапе ингредиенты, Ньют поднимается наверх, растирая в ступке еще один безоар - по его расчетам ни одно из уже готовых его противоядий не справится лучше этого странного камешка.  
  
Нюхль сидит на прежнем месте, напряженно вглядываясь в ничуть не изменившееся лицо аврора. Дышит он по-прежнему еле слышно, не реагируя ни на прикосновения, ни на звуки.   
Ньют заставляет его проглотить смесь безоарового порошка с травами, и, отставив ступку в сторону, замирает на краю кровати, устало и печально рассматривая застывшего мужчину.   
  
В комнате становится холоднее, хоть Ньют и добавляет немного магии в огонь, справляется он не слишком хорошо. За окном темно, словно уже глубокий вечер, хотя сейчас только время обеда - и, кстати, пора кормить зверей, - и ветер завывает как раненый оборотень.   
Снегом залепило все окна, отчего-то смотреть на улицу неприятно. Подумав, Ньют плотно закрывает шторы и включает все лампы, какие находит в комнате - они, по его наблюдениям, достаточно сильно нагреваются, хоть какое-то подспорье магическому огню.   
  
Ньют возвращается к зверям и булькающему на медленном огоньке зелью, за которым с интересом наблюдает Дугал. Камуфлори выглядит обеспокоенным состоянием Ньюта, даже ластится, давая себя погладить, словно хочет утешить человека. Ньют дает ему понять, что очень это ценит, но, конечно, его это мало отвлекает от произошедшего.  
  
В остальном все проходит так тихо, словно все звери - от нунду до крохотных болтрушаек, старались доставить зоологу как можно меньше беспокойства.   
  
Уже вечером, дав зелью настояться и остыть, Ньют относит нюхля в его нору, убеждая зверька немного поспать - тот выглядит взволнованным и измученным, так что для него это не лишнее, и снова поднимается в спальню, на этот раз тщательно закрыв чемодан и убрав его под кровать.   
  
\- Это должно помочь, - Ньют аккуратным ласковым прикосновением убирает прилипшие к мокрому лбу волосы, все еще надеясь увидеть какую-то реакцию. - Я немного разбираюсь в зельях, мистер Грейвс, - добавляет с неестественным, грустным смешком.   
  
Через час после того, как Ньют по капле вливает между приоткрытых губ полчашки теплого, остро пахнущего травами отвара, что-то наконец-то начинает происходить. У самого Ньюта к этому времени уже задубели пальцы, которые он безуспешно пытался прятать в рукавах пальто - холод с легкостью пробирался под одежду и с ним уже не справлялись ни лампы, ни огонь в камине, который Ньют все усиливал и усиливал, наплевав на все предосторожности. Замерзнуть здесь - совершенно дурацкий способ умереть, Ньют не мог этого позволить ни себе, ни Персивалю Грейвсу, оказавшемуся сейчас в полной зависимости от него.   
  
Но холод все же оказывается сильнее - все из-за сильного ветра, пробирающегося во все щели не готового к зиме дома. Дует от окон, из-под двери, словно даже от самих стен.   
  
А Персиваль, вздрогнув - словно от холода - дышит тяжелее и громче, как будто справляется с наступающим кошмаром. Ньют наблюдает за ним еще несколько часов, через нужное количество времени вливая в Персиваля еще полчашки отвара. Ближе к полуночи его кожа из сухой и холодной становится горячей, даже слишком, на лбу выступают капли пота, а пересохшие, трескающиеся губы Ньют часто обтирает смоченным в воде полотенцем.   
  
\- Ты уж извини, но спать придется вместе, - сообщает Ньют, когда аврор слегка затихает, неосознанно кутаясь в наваленные сверху одеяла. - Так будет теплее… И вообще лучше…   
  
Ньют бормочет еще что-то успокаивающее, раздевшись и нырнув под ворох одеял.   
  
\- И ничего… неправильного в этом нет, - продолжает он тоном лектора, придвигаясь ближе. - Человеческое тепло - прекрасный способ согреться, а ты мерзнешь… И у тебя жар…   
  
Ньют замолкает, оказавшись так близко, как это возможно - кожа к коже, тело к телу.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, Перси… - осторожный поцелуй в уголок пересохших губ. - Пожалуйста… Держись…   
  
Как он проваливается в сон, Ньют не замечает, просто свет меркнет, а потом снова зажигается, но теперь уже тусклый, неяркий. Электрические лампы перегорели, а магическое пламя совсем затихло без подпитки, из последних сил согревая небольшую, продуваемую несущимися с Канады ветрами комнату. Ньют прислушивается к дыханию мужчины, спящего рядом. К спокойному, размеренному дыханию человека, определенно идущего на поправку.   
  
Ньют перебарывает секундное желание разбудить его, чтобы понять, насколько хорошо идут дела. Пускай спит. Тем более, что во сне он крепко обнимает Ньюта за пояс, слегка вжимая пальцы в кожу и дышит куда-то в ключицы, согревая дыханием основание шеи.   
Ньют осторожно гладит его по плечу, невольно вспоминая их последнюю встречу в Обливионе, где он, пробравшись под завесу окутывающей их встречу тайны, никак не мог насытиться прикосновениями, не мог перестать целовать, ласкать, запоминать кончиками пальцев каждый изгиб желанного тела, опасаясь, что больше никогда не увидит подобной возможности.  
  
Может, больше и не увидит. Аврор - сложный человек, с этим спорить бесполезно, и Ньют не взялся бы предугадать его реакцию на произошедшее. Пусть даже сейчас его ладонь уверенно и крепко обнимает его за талию, не давая отстраниться на хоть сколько-то приличное расстояние.  
  
Ньют задумывается над происходящим так глубоко, что не сразу замечает собственные попытки согреть заледеневший нос, зарывшись в волосы Персиваля. Это не очень помогает, и Ньют пытается дотянуться до волшебной палочки, лежащей на тумбочке возле потухшей лампы.   
  
Сделать это совсем непросто, чтобы не потревожить Персиваля Ньют изгибается под невозможными углами, с пятой попытки дотягиваясь кончиками пальцев до палочки и добавляя магии в грустно тлеющий огонек в камине.   
  
Через несколько минут становится теплее. От этого уходит почти незаметное напряжение, и Ньют расслабляется, позволяя себе прислушаться не только к дыханию аврора - его он теперь отчетливо чувствует кожей, позволяя себе зарыться ладонью в густые, седеющие пряди, чтобы погладить мужчину по затылку, - но и к завываниям ветра за стеной дома, совершенно не подходящего для местных зим. Кто мог знать, что зима в этом году придет так рано?  
  
Ньют думает о мантикоре - у неё довольно-таки старое лицо, кого-то ему неуловимо напоминающее. Почти безбровое, морщинистое, с тонкими губами, скрывающими несколько десятков острых зубов… Ньют уже не так был уверен в том, что хочет видеть это создание в своем чемодане. Не из-за внешности, хотя она тоже играла роль - слишком уж человечной была, несмотря на обрамляющую лицо гриву. Из-за глухой, очень человеческой ненависти, плещущейся за зрачками. Даже волшебные звери, даже полуразумные волшебные звери не были способны на банальную человеческую ненависть. Драконы ели людей не потому что ненавидели их, а потому что люди - медлительные, неумелые и вкусные обезьяны, забредшие на их территорию. Нунду убивал целые поселения не из ненависти - он запасал еду впрок, а люди, опять таки, легкая добыча, собирающаяся в большие стаи. В звериных глазах такую ненависть Ньют видел только у оборотней, но они все же в большей степени люди, а мантикора… Ньют не знал, что с этим делать. В любом случае, он поможет изловить её, а эти размышления стоит оставить на потом. Как Персиваль говорил? “Мы вернемся к этому разговору по дороге в Нью-Йорк”.   
  
Ладонь, до этого спокойно лежавшая на его боку, неторопливо спускается ниже, бесцеремонно проскальзывая под белье, оглаживая непривычную к чужим прикосновениям кожу, и Ньют невольно замирает, жмурится от ласки, малодушно позволяя себе наслаждаться ею.  
  
Если бы у него было больше навыков общения с людьми, если бы он меньше их раздражал - хотя в последние дни в авроре было намного меньше раздражения, чем в их первую встречу, тогда Ньют наверняка бы придумал способ начать эти странно-идеальные отношения по-настоящему.  
  
Всего две встречи - но это уже как минимум на одну встречу больше, чем обычно выдерживал Ньют.  
  
 _Не вспоминай о Лете, она - совсем другой случай. Вы даже не были с ней близки._  
  
Всего две встречи и ощущение полной правильности. Ньют бы уезжал на несколько недель, а то и месяцев, Персиваль занимался бы любимой работой, оба бессовестно рисковали бы жизнью и писали бы друг другу письма. И Ньюту было бы куда - к кому - вернуться, а Персивалю - было бы кого ждать.   
  
Сон, кажется, и не думает возвращаться. Обычно в таких ситуациях Ньют спускался в чемодан, там всегда было чем заняться, всегда поджидал десяток неоконченных несрочных дел.   
  
Сейчас Ньют не захотел бы уходить даже если бы потолок начал рушиться. Сейчас, когда длинные сильные пальцы уверенно оттягивают ягодицу, чтобы коснуться тонкой, чувствительной и сухой кожи, Ньют готов выть от возбуждения - но только дышит чаще, зарываясь пальцами в темные пряди.   
  
\- Ньютон… - почти неслышно проговаривает Персиваль куда-то Ньюту в шею. Одновременно он мягко гладит округлую маленькую ягодицу, больше пока не делая попыток зайти дальше. Ньют от этого чувствует небольшое облегчение.   
  
\- Ты правда похож на счастье, - продолжает аврор, так и не открывая глаз, не просыпаясь, не делая попыток осознать происходящее с ним.  
  
Ньюта это просто убивает. Он бы дорого дал за то, чтобы услышать эти слова от мистера Грейвса, находящегося в здравом уме при полной памяти.  
  
\- Личное странное счастье… - прямо под челюсть вместе с нежным поцелуем, от которого Ньют едва не скулит. - Скажи, ты с собой взял эти золотые перчатки?  
  
\- Что? - если бы не ворох одеял и не сжимающая бедро ладонь Ньют бы подпрыгнул.   
  
Темные глаза смотрят сонно и непонимающе.   
  
\- Ты не помнишь? - на удивление корректно уточняет аврор, медленно моргая.   
  
\- Помню, - больше Ньют ничего не успевает сказать, замолкая под осторожным, неторопливым поцелуем.   
  
\- Остановись, - шепчет между поцелуями недостаточно уверенно даже для того, чтобы самому поверить, что он хочет этого. Не хочет, совсем не хочет, Ньют готов наслаждаться этой лаской и дарить ответную, но то, что Персиваль дышит тяжелее и надрывнее - не от возбуждения, а от того, что каждое движение дается ему все труднее, а его пальцы судорожно вжимаются Ньюту в бедро, заставляет его остановиться. Отстраниться самому, прижимаясь лбом ко взмокшему, горячему лбу аврора, поглаживая беззащитный загривок.   
  
\- Тебе нужно поспать… - Ньют мягко целует его в кончик носа, отгоняя мысли о произнесенных аврором словах.  
  
Золотые перчатки. Просто невероятно. И это осторожное, совсем не случайное “ты не помнишь?”...  _Значит, ты - помнишь?_  
  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - бормочет Ньют, прижимаясь чуть теснее и позволяя чужим рукам обвить его.   
  
\- Не уходи, Ньютон, - ровно просит Персиваль и только дождавшись обещания от зоолога, медленно проваливается в сон.   
  
Под утро стихает ветер, и весь мир, кажется, погружается в белое, снежное безмолвие. Ньют, снова проснувшись, осторожно приподнимается на локте, внимательно вглядываясь в спокойное, безмятежное и помолодевшее лицо аврора. Позволяет себе погладить его, спящего, по щеке, невесомо поцеловать в губы - вдруг в последний раз? - и на секунду прижаться щекой к щеке, прислушиваясь к биению сердца и прикидывая, насколько повышена температура.  
  
Не критично.   
  
\- Ты, наверное, будешь единственным, кто выжил после удара жалом мантикоры… Во всяком случае, известных случаев больше нет, - сообщает Ньют почти беззвучно, спящему мужчине, аккуратно выскальзывая из-под одеяла и поправляя его, чтобы прохладный воздух не подбирался к перегретому телу.   
  
Стоит Ньюту открыть чемодан, как у него на руках оказывается заспанный, встревоженный нюхль, которого он пересаживает на постель, наказав присматривать за аврором. Зверек, почуяв, что опасность для его сокровища миновала, поспокойнее сворачивется в клубок на постели, но не засыпает - редко моргает, внимательно следя то за Персивалем, то за наблюдающим за ними Ньютом.   
  
В конце концов, решив, что такой опеки на первое время хватит, Ньют спускается вниз, намереваясь за пару часов не только успеть проделать все привычные утренние ритуалы, но и приготовить легкий бульон, которым обычно отпаивался сам, когда случалось подхватить какую-нибудь экзотическую хворь.  
  
В общем-то, это был совершенно обыкновенный куриный суп, совершенно магловский и прозаичный, в который Ньют добавлял необходимые травы, в зависимости от случая, к которому он его готовил. Суп ему полюбился с детства, его готовила Дара, их ирландская кухарка-сквиб, всю юность прожившая среди маглов. Уже после отчисления из Хогвартса, но до войны, Ньют выпросил у неё рецепт, с тех пор совершенствуясь в вариациях - любые травы в этом супе теряли свой зачастую неприятный вкус, сохраняя целебные свойства.   
  
Ньют немного задерживается, проверяя всех зверей - такое сильное похолодание могло отразиться и на обитателях чемодана, поэтому он тщательно осматривает все виды, чувствительные к температуре, но, к счастью, никого из животных стихия не потревожила. Даже Пикетт, которому Ньют вчерашним вечером оставил свой шарф, был здоров и жизнерадостен.  
  
Нюхль, громко пыхтя, скатывается по ступенькам, когда Ньют как раз наполняет глубокую тарелку куриным супом. На секунду Ньют обеспокоенно замирает, но, поняв, что ничего страшного не происходит - зверек просто усаживается на середине лестницы, выжидающе глядя на Ньюта, заканчивает с супом, накрывая котелок крышкой, и только тогда поднимается наверх, ловко балансируя с тарелкой на крутых ступеньках.  
  
\- Привет, - дружелюбно, но немного неуверенно произносит Ньют, садясь на край кровати и отставляя тарелку на тумбочку, чтобы помочь аврору сесть. - Как ты… как вы себя чувствуете?..  
  
Несколько мгновений аврор оглядывает себя с таким видом, словно совершенно не понимает, какого черта ему приспичило ложиться в постель без пижамы. Потом взгляд мрачнеет - видимо он вспоминает уже более отчетливо, что произошло, а затем становится удивленным - и Грейвс поднимает глаза на Ньюта, застывшего с глубокой чашкой и ложкой в руках.   
  
\- Пахнет вкусно, - в конце концов произносит Персиваль, задумчиво рассматривая руки Ньюта. - Думаете, сам не справлюсь? - усмехается, кивнув на ложку.   
  
\- Уж извините, но думаю нет, - уверенно качает головой Ньют. - Не беспокойтесь из-за этого, мистер Грейвс.   
  
\- Ладно, - он устало трет лоб ладонью опуская руку на постель так тяжело, словно ему стоило последних сил это движение.   
  
\- А ведь вы правы. Я навряд ли сейчас справлюсь вообще хоть с чем-то…   
  
\- Вас ужалила мантикора, мистер Грейвс. Удивительно, что вы выжили. И я бы даже сказал неплохо выглядите, учитывая, что прошло меньше суток…  
  
\- Это ведь были вы, Ньютон, - внезапно словно срывается аврор, чуть наклоняясь вперед и укладывая ладонь на бедро Ньюта - от простого прикосновения тот едва не переворачивает на себя чашку с супом. - Сухой мартини и золотистые перчатки. И что-то про Бангладеш, но это я помню совсем плохо… И этот чертов ремень…  
  
\- Тише… - Ньют обеспокоенно отставляет тарелку в сторону, укладывая чуть прохладную ладонь на лоб аврора. Тот прикрывает глаза, совсем как большой хищник, которых Ньют нередко успокаивал таким незамысловатым способом.   
  
\- Тише, не надо так волноваться, ладно? Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Я помню. Не так много, но кое что я помню и… вам нужно поесть, мистер Грейвс. Я в основном лечу только сам себя, а себя проще уговорить съесть что-то, когда это необходимо, так что вы… ты должен мне помочь, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - соглашается аврор, садясь удобнее и позволяя Ньюту осторожно накормить его несколькими ложками бульона.   
  
\- Поспи еще, - предлагает Ньют, когда Персиваль откидывается на подушки, напряженно хмурясь, словно прикладывая определенные усилия для того, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. - А я сейчас вернусь, хорошо?  
  
\- Ньютон, я не ребенок, - укоризненно тянет аврор, устало глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
  
\- Конечно нет, - Ньют удивляет их обоих, наклонившись и прижимаясь губами к щеке Персиваля. А аврор уже сам обнимает его за пояс, не желая отпускать. - Но тебе нужно отдохнуть… Может, стоит вернуться в Нью-Йорк?..  
  
\- Я справлюсь, - упрямо, но довольно-таки спокойно произносит Персиваль, покачав головой. - Поставишь меня на ноги к завтрашнему полудню и мы закончим это дело. Есть соображения, как её поймать? Ты сумел её рассмотреть?  
  
Ньют пораженно моргает, разглядывая мужчину, рассуждающего сейчас так, словно он не с того света только что вернулся.   
  
\- Сначала отдых, - в конце концов выдавливает Ньют из себя, помотав головой. - Даже не думайте, что мы перейдем к какому-либо обсуждению раньше, чем вы сможете удержать в руках ложку.  
  
Совсем не кажется, что Грейвсу по вкусу такая перспектива, но Ньют непреклонен - снова оставив нюхля “за старшего”, он возвращается в чемодан, чтобы навести порядок и прихватить с собой записи, которыми обычно занимался, когда выдавалась свободная минута.  
  
Свободного времени у него образовывается много - почти до вечера. Аврор просыпается редко, послушно выпивает все, что Ньют ему дает - от пряно пахнущих отваров до очередной порции теплого бульона, - и с каждым разом выглядит все лучше.   
  
\- Это очень старое животное, - наконец-то переходит к делу Ньют, когда на дом опускаются густые зимние сумерки. - Очень старое. Оно не может само охотиться и его яд уже довольно слабый… Будь мантикора моложе и сильнее… никто бы не смог вас спасти, Персиваль. Хотя в нашем случае ваша скорость реакции сыграла большую роль - мантикора вас только оцарапала, хоть и достаточно глубоко…  
  
Ньют сидит на постели аврора, а сам он, переодевшийся в строгую черную пижаму, неторопливо, ложку за ложкой, поглощает заметно приевшийся за день суп. Ньют ест его же - отчасти из солидарности, отчасти потому, что другой готовой еды попросту нет.  
  
\- Старое - означает слабое, - произносит Персиваль, секунду задумчиво разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки, словно пытаясь угадать, что Ньют положил в суп. - Но это не всегда означает, что старый хищник - легкая добыча.   
  
\- Это верно, - соглашается Ньют. - Мантикоры очень умны, так что этот зверь скорее всего опытен… Но…  
  
\- Есть план? - недовольно прерывает аврор сильно затянувшееся молчание - Ньют уже пару минут ковыряется ложкой в своей тарелке, не поднимая взгляда. - Ньютон, когда мы сюда ехали, ты мне уже озвучил свой план и я прекрасно понимал, что другого может и не быть.   
  
\- Ничего нового я не придумал, - вздыхает зоолог, про себя немного пораженный этой привычной Персивалю властностью, проступающей даже сквозь отравление и усталость. - Теперь вы даже еще более привлекательная добыча для мантикоры. Вы - жертва, которая смогла ускользнуть…  
  
\- Значит, я хорошая приманка, - заканчивает аврор кивком. - Так тому и быть.  
  
\- Мне кажется, я не смогу, - почти неслышно произносит Ньют через несколько минут, когда они оба уже расправляются с супом. Ньют думает о том, стоит ли заварить чай, и стоило ли говорить то, что он только что сказал.   
  
По всему выходит, что не стоило, но уже поздно. Персиваль мягко накрывает его ладонь, безвольно лежащую на постели, своей, ободряюще сжимая - такой не вяжущийся с суровым образом главы аврората жест, что Ньют невольно улыбается, переворачивая ладонь и сжимая пальцы Персиваля своими.   
  
\- Если продумать все до мелочей, то все получится, - рассудительно убеждает его аврор. - Еще есть немного времени для этого.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Как много ты помнишь? - осторожно интересуется Ньют, снова аккуратно пристраиваясь на краю кровати, на этот раз с чашкой горячего чая. - То есть… я просто хочу понять, на какой период распространяется это…   
  
\- Ты думаешь, что я вспомнил из-за мантикоры, верно? - Персиваль делает небольшой глоток, задумываясь. Он выглядит очень уставшим, Ньют, если бы мог, неделю не выпускал его из кровати, но аврор был вполне серьезно настроен завтра завершить дело, ради которого они приехали. - В этом есть логика. Мантикоры ведь неуязвимы к заклинаниям…  
  
\- Да, я тоже так подумал, - Ньют кивает, приятно удивленный догадливостью аврора в совсем не близкой ему области. - Может быть в малых концентрациях её яд снимает наложенные заклинания? Или это действие совокупности элементов… Все это нужно изучить.  
  
\- Помню последнюю нашу встречу в Обливионе, - спокойно рассказывает Персиваль, отпивая чай из чашки. - Очень хорошо помню, полностью. А предыдущую - смутно. Только то, как ты что-то рассказывал про Бангладеш. И как стонал мое имя утром.   
  
Это был совсем нечестный прием, Ньют от Грейвса такого не ожидал. Его щеки вмиг вспыхивают румянцем, и за секунду он расползается от шеи до корней волос.   
  
\- Очень красиво, - задумчиво продолжает аврор, и не ясно, что он имеет в виду - свое воспоминание или покрасневшего Ньюта, потому что он смотрит на него в упор. - Похолодало или мне кажется?  
  
\- Похолодало, - подтверждает Ньют, с радостью уходя от зыбкой темы, приятно обжигающей возбуждением. - Вчера к ночи тоже сильно похолодало, а я не силен в бытовой магии, честно говоря. Когда условия проживания меня не устраивают, я просто запираюсь в комнате и спускаюсь в чемодан, - Ньют улыбается, не слишком умело маскируя свою растерянность.   
  
\- Надеюсь, сегодня ты не собираешься этого делать? - ворчливо интересуется Персиваль выразительно приподняв одну бровь. Совершенно безжалостно, на взгляд Ньюта, который и правда всерьез рассматривал такой вариант.  
  
Когда Ньют возвращается с вечерней кормежки своих зверей, предусмотрительно переодевшись в полосатую пижаму еще внизу, Персиваль уже спит. И нюхль, устроившийся за его подушкой, тоже спит, неслышно посапывая волшебнику в макушку. Ньют забирается под одеяло очень осторожно, стараясь никого не потревожить, но аврор все равно просыпается. Чуть сдвигается, давая Ньюту устроиться удобнее, каким-то привычным движением кладет ладонь на его бедро, притягивая ближе, но тут же отдергивает руку, обеспокоенно взглянув зоологу в глаза.   
  
\- Ты не против? - интересуется хрипло со сна и почти не слышно. Ньют мотает головой, пряча взгляд и придвигаясь еще ближе, вплотную, прижимаясь к горячему телу.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - бормочет невпопад, прикасаясь губами к шее, забывая дышать, когда вдоль спины лаской проходится широкая ладонь.  
  
\- Я думаю, я достаточно здоров, чтобы завтра мы покончили с этим делом и вернулись в Нью-Йорк.   
  
\- На самом деле, тебе полагается минимум неделя постельного режима. Произошедшее - очень серьезно и может…  
  
\- В Нью-Йорке, - сонно, но твердо повторяет Персиваль. - Я обещаю взять два дня выходных.   
  
Засыпая Ньют невольно думает о том, сколько еще похожих разговоров будет в их жизни. Наверное, -  _если все сложится хорошо_  - их будет много.  
  
Утром Ньют растеряно пытается сообразить что-нибудь на завтрак, в очередной раз завидуя собственным зверям. С ними было просто - сырое мясо, жуки, никаких сложностей вроде “попробуй сварить овсянку на этой жуткой магловской плите”.   
  
\- То есть, ты действительно совсем не умеешь ими пользоваться, - резюмирует Персиваль, несмотря на все возражения Ньюта вставший с постели.   
  
Выглядит он бледно, и эта бледность только подчеркивается идеально черным костюмом.   
  
\- Не умею, - подтверждает Ньют, встряхивая банку с овсянкой, найденную еще позавчера в одном из шкафов. - Суп я готовил у себя в чемодане, он поглощает большую часть магии, не выпуская наружу.  
  
\- Что тебе мешает приготовить овсянку там же? - интересуется Грейвс, доставая из шкафчика джезву, пару чашек и кофе. - Молока наверняка нет, - добавляет, задумчиво глянув на Ньюта, на холодильник, а потом на кофе.   
  
\- Нет, там молока нет, - Ньют опасливо косится на холодильник, понимая, что новой бутылке молока там взяться неоткуда. - Но у меня хранится пара бутылок, как раз на такой случай. А насчет овсянки…  
  
\- Иди за молоком, Ньютон, - Персиваль аккуратно забирает у Ньюта банку с овсяными хлопьями, совсем немного скользнув пальцами по ладони. - С овсянкой я сам справлюсь.   
  
И ведь действительно справляется, и с овсянкой, и с кофе. И выглядит так, словно не его позавчера ужалило едва ли не самое смертоносное существо на планете. Ньют вместо газеты, которую Грейвс продолжает по привычке нашаривать на столе, подсовывает ему свои записи с подробным рисунком мантикоры, которую он видел в лесу.   
  
\- Не могу понять, кого она мне напоминает, - делится Ньют, делая большой глоток едва теплого кофе с молоком.   
  
\- Своего хозяина, - без заминки отвечает аврор, едва глянув на рисунок. - Если ты передал все верно, то она похожа на нашего подозреваемого, только лет на десять старше. Как-то это… ненормально.  
  
Ньют вспоминает несколько портретов предполагаемого преступника, задумывается и признает, что Персиваль прав.   
  
\- Поэтому она его не трогает, - восклицает он через пару мгновений тишины, ошеломленный внезапной догадкой. - Она принимает его за… не за родственника, конечно… Но вроде того. Часть стаи, кто-то похожий на него, пускай и не до конца.   
  
\- Какая мерзость, - откликается аврор, качнув головой. - Допустим. Проще всего сварить оборотное зелье…  
  
\- Мантикору вы им не обманете, - Ньют качает головой. - Оно не настолько… Не поможет, нет.   
  
\- Тогда план прежний - мантикору в чемодан, её хозяина устранить. Никакого особого секрета приручения я в данном случае не вижу.   
  
\- Устранить? - зоолог нервно вцепляется в кружку, поверх неё глядя на совершенно спокойного волшебника. - Устранить?..  
  
\- Он нужен Конгрессу только в том случае, если в его отношениях с этим зверем было что-то… Неизученное. И в любом случае, его судьбу Конгресс оставил на мое усмотрение, а госпожа Президент прямо попросила по возможности избежать его транспортировки в Нью-Йорк, равно как и передачи дела не-маговской полиции. Я с ней согласен.   
  
\- Но он же… я не знаю, - Ньют чувствует себя странно, обсуждая подобное вот так просто, за завтраком.   
  
\- Вы материалы дела читали? - аврор вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь и Ньют кивает, чуть хмурясь от ставшего официальным тона. - Ему так или иначе грозит смертная казнь, если только его не признают сумасшедшим. А так и будет, если я наложу на него Забвение. Предпочитаете отправить его в бедлам?  
  
Ньют мотает головой.   
  
\- Вот и все, - подводит итог Грейвс. - Не берите в голову, Ньютон. Моя работа - принимать подобные решения.   
  
\- Ньют, - поправляет Саламандер, неуверенно улыбнувшись. - Никто не называет меня полным именем, правда.   
  
\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается аврор, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы накрыть ладонь Ньюта своей. Это получается так естественно, так хорошо, что Ньют даже расслабляется, позволяя себе на секунду забыть, что за день им предстоит.  
  
\- Я думаю, нам пора, - спокойный голос аврора вырывает Ньюта из блаженного спокойствия. - Если все пойдет гладко, мы должны достаточно быстро справиться.   
  
Ньют собирается как на казнь - медленно, тщательно, по десять раз проверяя все необходимое и оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет покинуть этот дом. Страх ледяными пальцами скользит по затылку, Ньют почти физически ощущает это прикосновение и знает, что так быть не должно, что это будет только мешать ему.   
  
Нельзя давать зверю почуять твой страх, даже если боишься не за себя, а за другого человека. Нужно быть уверенным в себе, собранным и спокойным, обычно у Ньюта это получалось легко, будто само собой.   
  
Он ведь знал, что ему будет непросто использовать аврора в качестве приманки для мантикоры, с самого начала знал, а теперь ситуация только усугубилась.   
  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - произносит Персиваль, бесшумно подойдя к Ньюту со спины, и очень осторожно, будто одновременно прося разрешения, обнимает его за пояс, коснувшись губами макушки. - Даже я чувствую, как ты переживаешь, Ньют. Чудовищу это точно не понравится.   
  
\- Не понравится, - безвольно соглашается зоолог, делая полшага назад и прислоняясь спиной к груди аврора. - Так заметно?  
  
\- Мне рассказывали про тебя. Всегда спокоен и собран, когда дело касается зверей. Тебя выводят из равновесия только люди, судя по личному делу и по моим наблюдениям.   
  
\- Тебе нельзя туда идти, - почти неслышно проговаривает Ньют, чувствуя, как фантомные ледяные пальцы с затылка перемещаются на виски, давят, и, словно просачиваясь внутрь, разливаются головной болью. - И я в любом случае… не могу использовать тебя как приманку.   
  
\- Можешь, - жестко отзывается Персиваль, перекладывая одну руку Ньюту на плечо и чуть сжимая. - Иначе я наложу на тебя временное забвение и не сниму, пока мы не закончим.  
  
Ньют, недоверчиво хмурится, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на аврора. Тот хоть и улыбается, но все равно выглядит как человек, полностью отвечающий за только что произнесенные слова.   
  
Если бы воспоминания и без того не были весьма зыбкими, а Обливиэйт - не было бы таким непредсказуемым заклинанием даже в умелых руках, Ньют бы согласился.   
  


***

  
  
Отвлекаться от частного, личного, чтобы позаботиться о деле, Персиваль умел. И действительно не побоялся бы наложить на маленького зоолога заклинание временного Забвения, даже если бы это означало, что тот забудет то немногое, что помнил о связывающем их. Это можно было бы наверстать. Наверстать чужие жизни, в случае, если мантикора снова исчезнет из поля зрения МАКУСА - нельзя.   
  
Пробираться сквозь снежный завал в не предназначенной для этого одежде трудно, но Ньюту, волочащему за собой чемодан, еще труднее - он пыхтит в паре футов позади, но помочь не позволяет, упрямо цепляясь за потертую ручку. Это не обижает - Саламандер рассчитывает на то, что у аврора будут свободны обе руки, если придется колдовать.   
Идти недалеко - Персиваль рискнул аппарировать их в хорошо запомнившееся ему место неподалеку от бревенчатого дома, служившего укрытием преступнику и его чудовищу. Как чувствовал, что ему пригодится запомнить изломы разбитого молнией дерева, двумя искалеченными черными руками взметнувшегося к небу.   
  
Они подходят совсем близко, когда Персиваль слышит новую песню. Совсем отчетливо из-за безветренной тишины вокруг - чарующая, неторопливая мелодия, непохожая ни на одну человеческую песню. Что-то с мурлыканьем и рыком, с фантастическими переливами, от которых перехватывало дыхание и сладостным спазмом сводило легкие.   
  
Разумом Персиваль понимает, что его не должна так очаровывать эта музыка. Эта музыка означает, что кто-то сейчас погибает, раздираемый смертоносными когтями, но разум, всегда бывший самым сильным и отточенным его оружием, предает, отдавая волю ногам, с новой силой толкающим тело через снег ближе и ближе к источнику пения.   
  
Ньют повисает у него на рукаве незадолго до того, как закончатся окружившие дом кольцом деревья. Повисает и молча, без единого звука валит в снег, цепляясь холодными мокрыми пальцами за плечи, за шею, обжигая прикосновением к коже и притягивая к себе так, чтобы взглянуть в глаза.   
  
\- Замри, - не то приказывает, не то просит Ньют, прекратив барахтаться в сугробе, когда Персиваль хоть и неохотно, но подчиняется, оставляя попытки встать и заглядывая в глаза зоологу. Взгляд у него ошарашенный и испуганный, глаза широко распахнуты, а слипшиеся от снега светлые ресницы часто вздрагивают, выдавая недюжинное волнения. - Тебе нельзя туда. Нельзя, Персиваль, послушай…  
  
\- Должен, - аврор кривится, делая попытку встать, но под неуместно ласковыми прикосновениями, под руками, зарывшимися в волосы на затылке, сдается, снова позволяя себе взглянуть на лежащего в снегу молодого волшебника.  
  
\- Я должен, Ньют. Не обсуждается. Мы за этим здесь.   
  
\- Это песня, - светло-рыжие брови страдальчески взлетают вверх, к спутанной мокрой челке. - Персиваль, это песня тебя ведет. Ты отравлен её ядом и теряешь разум, когда слышишь её песню…  
  
\- Я не теряю разум, - укоризненно, хоть и не вполне уверенно парирует аврор.   
Сейчас - нет, точно нет. Минутой ранее - возможно.  
  
Ньют, кажется, без труда считывает написанное на его лице сомнение.   
  
\- Ты ведь не думаешь, что из-за этого мы сейчас вернемся в Нью-Йорк, верно?  
  
Ньют, может, слегка надеялся на это секундой ранее, но теперь - нет, точно нет. У него попросту нет аргументов, чтобы спорить с такой непрошибаемой уверенностью, сквозящей в чужих глазах и голосе.   
  
“Оглохни” они отметают сразу - понятно, что полная тишина никак не может быть подспорьем в предстоящем деле. Ньют достает откуда-то из недр чемодана пару беруш и проникновенно просит аврора сосредоточиться на чем угодно, кроме мелодии, которую все равно будет слышать, хоть и приглушенно.   
  
Персиваль в очередной раз напоминает себе, что со стороны Саламандера это не недоверие и не сомнение в нем, а просто граничащее с паникой беспокойство, внешние проявления которого зоолог всеми силами скрывает.   
  
Когда он снова слышит песню, на этот раз приглушенную и сбивчивую из-за того, что Персиваль улавливает не все звуки, она уже не кажется такой очаровывающей и не туманит разум.  
  
На этот раз они успевают подойти достаточно близко к поляне на заднем дворе, сегодня укрытой ровным, толстым слоем снега. Сегодня, мантикора, полностью сосредоточенная на своей будущей жертве, не обращает внимания больше ни на что - склонившись уродливой головой к неестественно ровно сидящему на колоде человеку, она все продолжает петь, изредка оскаливая и облизывая длинные желтоватые клыки.  
  
Персиваль внезапно вспоминает то, что совсем позабыл то ли от шока, то ли за ненадобностью - тошнотворное, смрадное дыхание зверя совсем близко, окутавшее их обоих за долю мгновения до трансгрессии.   
  
\- Это не ребенок, - четко выговаривает Ньют, поймав взгляд Персиваля. У аврора не слишком большой опыт чтения по губам, но Ньют старается выговаривать все четко. - Это… ваш сотрудник?  
  
\- Мой, - беззвучно соглашается Персиваль, снова переводя взгляд на поляну. В паре шагов от мантикоры и её жертвы стоит немолодой мужчина, закинувший на плечо дробовик, и с нежной, не идущей ему улыбкой, наблюдающий за чудовищем.  
  
Бижики - здоровый, как бизон индеец оджибве - совершенно пустыми глазами смотрел в лицо чудовища, не делая никаких попыток пошевелиться и, по всей видимости, совершенно не сопротивлявшийся последние несколько дней, хотя его народу всегда хорошо давалась беспалочковая магия.   
  
Еще лучше у них было только с вхождением в транс, в котором он, судя по всему и пребывал сейчас.   
  
План, идеальный в своей простоте - нейтрализовать не-мага с помощью заклинания, и заманить мантикору в чемодан, дает трещину в ту секунду, когда мужчина перехватывает дробовик, направляя его ровно в сторону зоолога и аврора и зычно, даже сквозь беруши Персиваль слышит его голос, приказывает:  
  
\- А ну выходи!   
  
С огнестрельным оружием всегда справляться было непросто. Ловить пули в полете - занятие неблагодарное и требующее навыков, которые у Грейвса, безусловно, были. Но еще он неплохо разбирался в оружии и точно знал, что против дробовика с волшебной палочкой идти можно только в том случае, если ты не опасаешься, что разлетевшейся во все стороны дробью убьет еще кого-нибудь в радиусе десятка футов. По Ньютону было прекрасно видно, что тот никогда не имел дела даже с револьвером.  
  
\- План примерно тот же, - роняет Персиваль, делая шаг вперед. - Не высовывайся.   
  
Ньют на секунду ухватывает его за рукав, но тут же отпускает, словно признавая отсутствие вариантов.  
  
\- Выходи, иначе я на тебя Маркуса спущу, - еще более угрожающе рычит мужчина. Хвост мантикоры, со смертельным жалом на конце, до этого спокойно стелившийся по снегу, напрягается, готовый взметнуться в воздух.   
  
На появление начальника в поле зрения Бижики тоже никак не реагирует, продолжая смотреть только на мантикору и, кажется, не испытывая ни малейшего дискомфорта от холода, хотя кроме рубахи и брюк на нем нет ничего, даже обуви.  
  
\- Ты кто? - глядя на Персиваля поверх дробовика гаркает безумец.   
  
\- Персиваль Грейвс, глава Департамента охраны магического правопорядка, - ровно отчитывается аврор, подходя ближе и держа руки на виду, чтобы не провоцировать сумасшедшего.   
  
\- Чего? - заросшее неровной щетиной лицо искривляет гримаса недоумения, смешанного с отвращением. - Типа этих придурков с палками? - дуло дробовика на секунду отклоняется, чтобы ткнуть в сторону индейца.   
  
\- Вроде того, - Персиваль останавливается примерно на середине пути от Ньюта к мужчине с оружием. Мантикора наблюдает за ним с огромным интересом - тянет носом воздух и облизывает клыки, неторопливо подходя все ближе, мурлыча под нос свою песню.  
  
\- Палку давай, - огрызается фермер, коротко глянув на мантикору и качнув головой - чудище останавливается. Не сводя с аврора взгляда. - Давай, я сказал, у этих двоих были - и у тебя есть. И без глупостей! Обоим мозги вышибу! - дуло дробовика нервно гуляет от Бижики к Персивалю и обратно, а глаза мужчины начинают наливаться кровью.   
  
Расставаться с волшебной палочкой Персивалю совсем не хочется. Он к ней привык, несмотря на то, что ей было немногим больше года - возвращать себе ту, которой колдовал Гриндевальд, Грейвс не стал.   
  
Тем не менее, приходится - невеликая цена за две - за три, вообще-то, жизни. Тонкое черное дерево неожиданно легко ломается в чужих руках, напоследок взрываясь снопом серебристо-синих, безопасных искр.   
  
Мантикора делает еще шаг вперед и теперь Персиваль отчетливо чувствует её дыхание - словно на скотобойню забрел.  
  
\- Маркуса нужно кормить… мистер Грейвс, - звучит издевательски, но это аврора волнует меньше всего. Даже хорошо, что Бижики не смог продемонстрировать этому ублюдку возможности невербальной беспалочковой магии. Персиваль делает шаг назад, по памяти корректируя курс, чтобы Ньюту не пришлось бегать с чемоданом из одной точки в другую.   
  
\- Детки, конечно, лучше, - плотоядная улыбка перечеркивает раскрасневшееся то ли от мороза, то ли от охотничьего азарта лицо. - Но за ними мы поедем попозже, да, братишка?  
  
Мантикора согласно урчит, мягко шагая вслед за Персивалем.   
  
Вспышка Авады получается куда более светлой и слабой, чем при использовании этого заклинания с помощью палочки, но вполне достаточной даже для того, чтобы ликвидировать средней силы волшебника. Не-маг и вовсе замирает мгновенно, стоит только зеленому свету окутать его, и падает замертво, лицом в снег, заставляя мантикору обернуться и зарычать.   
  
Смертоносный хвост мигом взлетает в воздух и еще до, того, как тварь обернется обратно к Персивалю, прицеливаясь, он слышит громкий, истошный вопль Ньюта:  
  
\- Пора!  
  
Аппарация даже на десяток футов в сторону отнимает, кажется, последние силы - перекатившись по снегу, Персиваль успевает увидеть, как Ньют захлопывает чемодан, придавливая крышку коленями и защелкивая застежки. Разъяренный рык доносится сквозь обивку еще несколько мгновений, а потом затихает, словно и не было этого жуткого звука, а на поляну и дом опускается мертвенно-белая тишина.   
  
Ньют мгновение смотрит на фермера, еще окутанного слабым зеленоватым сиянием, потом на Персиваля, с трудом пытающегося встать на ноги - вот только ноги постоянно проскальзывают по снегу -  _и тому, что под ним_ , -а потом Бижики падает на землю с глухим стуком, словно мешок, набитый картошкой, и начинает тихо, отчаянно завывать, прижимая к лицу ладони.   
  
Ньют словно отмирает - бросается сначала к Персивалю, помогая подняться, наскоро ощупывая его взглядом, а пальцами выглаживая контур лица, а потом уже вместе они опускаются рядом с индейцем, в четыре руки заставляя его замереть, успокаивая на два голоса до тех пор, пока тот не затих, не отнимая ладоней от лица.  
  
\- У тебя есть что-нибудь, чтобы погрузить его в сон, пока мы не доберемся до госпиталя? - Персиваль коротко кивает на чемодан, вопросительно глянув, на мгновенно закивавшего Ньюта. - А что насчет…  
  
\- Там безопасно, - опровергает Саламандер его опасения. - В моем чемодане всегда безопасно. Можно уложить его там, если поможешь спустить его…  
  
Персиваль не стал бы признаваться в том, что еле держится на ногах, даже перед судом Конгресса.


	9. Chapter 9

Персиваль долго и задумчиво смотрит на стоящий у левой ноги Ньюта плотно закрытый чемодан. Поезд, послав морозной белой дали прощальный гудок, тяжело снимается с места, натужно и неторопливо набирая ход, и укрытый снегом не слишком-то разнообразный пейзаж за окном приходит в движение.  
  
Все дела здесь закончены. Полиции округа отправлено анонимное письмо с подробностями дела, разрешенными для раскрытия не-магам, Бижики спит на немного шаткой, как оказалось, кровати Ньюта в чемодане, не совсем рассчитанной на такого крупного мужчину, а нюхлю Грейвс наказал вести себя хорошо до их возвращения в Департамент - и зверек, получив авансом ласковое почесывание за ушком, забрался в свою нору, оттуда влюбленно косясь на аврора, старательно не разглядывающего окрестности. Осталось вернуться в Олбани и оттуда, камином - в здание МАКУСА.  
  
На более отдаленное будущее у Ньюта планов пока не было. У Персиваля определенно они были, судя по тяжелому, уставшему взгляду и сведенным к переносице бровям. Ньют едва удерживается от того, чтобы протянуть руку и приласкать утомленного последними днями аврора, как ласкал своих заболевших зверей.   
  
Что его останавливает, Ньют и сам не знает - то ли опасения быть замеченным любопытными маглами, то ли святая уверенность в том, что человека, так глубоко ушедшего в свои мысли не стоит трогать, то ли просто опасение, что ему это не позволено  
\- У него будет шанс выкарабкаться? - Персиваль кивает на чемодан, поднимая вопросительный взгляд на Ньюта. За своего аврора Грейвс волновался искренне, хоть и сдержано, Ньюту он немного напоминал его самого. У каждого свои питомцы, своя зона ответственности. Может, у них не так мало общего, как всегда казалось самому Ньюту, а может - именно настолько мало, насколько нужно, чтобы к другому человеку тянуло.  
  
\- Я уверен, что будет, - тихо, придавая тону уверенность откликается Ньют. - Я мало знаком с его народом, но, возможно, такой глубокий транс смягчит некоторые… психологические аспекты….  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что есть шанс, что он не свихнется? - подытоживает Персиваль, невесело, криво улыбаясь. - На самом деле, это большее, на что я могу надеяться для него.   
\- Жаль твою палочку, - произносит Ньют через несколько минут тишины, никуда особо не глядя и не зная, куда деть руки, которые отчего-то постоянно мерзнут и лучшее им применение, кажется, - вложить обе ладони в чужие, согревая.   
  
У Ньюта никогда не бывало приступов тактильного голода - до этого момента. Когда все страшное позади, когда на душе более менее спокойно, когда единственная настоящая забота - присмотреть за теми, кто нуждается в его помощи - от разумной слизи, занявшей небольшой уголок в его чемодане, до главы американского аврората, побледневшего и похудевшего за прошедшие несколько дней.   
  
Ньют искренне восхищался скрытой в этом человеке силой - после того, как аврор метнул смертельное заклятье без палочки у него еще оставались силы не только на то, чтобы вообще двигаться, но даже и на то, чтобы аппарировать вместе с Ньютом и чемоданом прямо в гостиную съемного дома. И на то, чтобы мыслить здраво, наверняка действуя по заранее заготовленному плану - письмо, дорога, поезд. Все четко, без сбоев, хотя лежать бы ему в полубессознательном состоянии еще пару дней по хорошему.   
  
“Четыре дня выходных - ровно, хоть и испуганно проронил Ньют, стоя посреди промерзшей светлой гостиной и холодея от ужаса, когда Персиваль внезапно резко оперся руками о стол, удерживая себя от падения. - Ты возьмешь четыре дня выходных, когда мы вернемся в Нью-Йорк”.  
  
Аврор согласился. Кажется, хотел добавить что-то - навряд ли поспорить, скорее пошутить, но промолчал, прикрывая глаза переводя дыхание.  
  
\- Закажу новую, - безучастно пожимает плечами Персиваль. - Я думаю, Йонкер держит пару-другую для меня просто про запас, а все его возмущение - просто умелый спектакль.   
\- Олливандеры тоже возмущаются, если кто-то умудряется сломать палочку, - Ньют улыбается и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, пересаживается с сидушки напротив Персиваля к нему под бок, шестым чувством уловив легкое удивление аврора - тот промолчал, никак не отреагировав в первые несколько мгновений.  
  
А затем расслабляется, откидываясь на мягкую спинку и прикрывая глаза, позволяя Ньюту аккуратно прижаться теснее. Дорога до Олбани проходит в тишине.   
  
В главном холле МАКУСА они оказываются в начале восьмого утра, когда зал еще не забит работниками и людьми, пришедшими по каким-то своим неотложным делам. Как объяснил Ньюту Грейвс, выйти в камин из его кабинета можно, но войти, как и аппарировать в кабинет, возможности нет.   
  
Причем, по всей видимости, даже ему самому, а может, дело было в Ньюте с чемоданом - Саламандер не стал уточнять.   
  
Ньют вообще слишком устал, чтобы задаваться какими-либо вопросами - в Олбани поезд остановился ночью, застряв на одной из станций, пока рабочие в срочном порядке расчищали занесенные снегом пути, и до своих зверей, а так же до мирно спящего индейца Ньют добрался только в начале пятого.   
  
Персиваль позволил ему закончить с делами, не стал настаивать на немедленном возвращении в Департамент, но и спать не лег, хотя Ньют на это надеялся - сидел в кресле, цедил кофе, чашку за чашкой и читал газеты за последние несколько дней, которые трактирщик, явно робея перед такой высокой персоной, разыскал для него.   
  
В половине седьмого Ньют тщательно закрыл чемодан, отчитался Персивалю о состоянии Бижики и поведении мантикоры - которая от злости завалилась спать и просыпаться в ближайшие дни, кажется, не собиралась, - влил в себя чашку не слишком хорошего чая и сообщил, что готов отправляться в путь.   
  
И вот они здесь, в еще дремлющем здании, за некоторыми дверями которого, однако, явно бурлит жизнь. Бурлит, взрывается и оглашает пространство сдержаной руганью на несколько голосов.   
  
В кабинете аврора Ньют тихонько опускается в кресло, чувствуя, как гудит голова, и невольно задумываясь о том, насколько же паршиво себя должен чувствовать Персиваль. Но аврор вида не подает, щелчком раскладывает по стопкам бумаги, за время его отсутствия заполонившие его рабочий стол и, усевшись в кресло, наконец-то смотрит на Ньюта.  
  
\- Боюсь, у нас не будет времени, чтобы поговорить в ближайшие несколько…  
  
Ньют до жути боится, что Персиваль скажет сейчас “дней”.  
  
\- … часов, - заканчивает аврор, удивленно глянув на напрягшегося Ньюта. - Мисс Голдштейн обычно появляется на рабочем месте около половины восьмого, она проводит тебя в больничное крыло. Думаю, ты сможешь дать пару советов нашим колдомедикам по поводу того, как лучше помочь Бижики. Что ты решил с мантикорой?  
  
\- Отвезу её в Британию, - морщится Ньют, чувствуя себя так, словно предает собственные идеалы. Но держать мантикору в чемодане Саламандеру совершенно неохота. Каждый день видеть почти человеческое лицо, так поразительно похожее на лицо ненормального убийцы, нашедшего смерть от непростительного заклятья в глуши вермонтских лесов… нет, это определенно выше его сил.   
  
\- Разумно, - неторопливо соглашается Персиваль, словно обдумывая варианты и приходя к выводу, что этот действительно лучший. - Я подпишу нужные бумаги, а ты гарантируешь мне, что эта тварь не выберется из твоего чемодана раньше Британских островов.  
  
\- Гарантирую, - кивает Ньют, вставая с кресла, окончательно, кажется, собравшись с мыслями. - Персиваль, послушай…  
  
Аврор удивленно смотрит снизу вверх на Саламандера, вплотную подошедшего к его столу. Ньюту в голову приходит мысль, что навряд ли кто-то в этом кабинете позволял себе подобное. Разве что госпожа Президент, и то Ньют сильно сомневается в том, что она называла главу Департамента по имени.   
  
\- Слушаю, - ровно произносит волшебник, чуть-чуть хмуря брови, словно не до конца понимает, что Ньют от него хочет.  
  
\- Ты мне кое-что обещал, - напоминает зоолог. - Тебе нужен отдых. Я, конечно, не совсем врач, во всяком случае, люди - не моя специализация, но тебе нужен отдых, если ты не хочешь свалиться в обморок…  
  
\- Навряд ли я свалюсь в обморок, - успевает вставить Персиваль, улыбаясь одними только глазами - Ньют не понимает, как ему это удается при абсолютно спокойном лице, но невольно любуется им, не забывая парировать:  
  
\- Нормальный человек свалился бы еще вчера. Ты не можешь доводить себя до предела, неужели отчеты не подождут? - Ньют возмущенно кивает на стопку бумаг, слегка накренившуюся от того, что Ньют оперся ладонями о столешницу, наклонившись непозволительно близко к главе аврората.  
  
По всей видимости, Ньюту все же было позволено находиться так близко, так откровенно нарушать личное пространство - Персиваль не выглядит недовольным сложившейся ситуацией.   
  
\- Отчеты подождут, - неторопливо соглашается аврор. - Президент - не подождет. И кое-какие действительно важные документы - не подождут. Но это не займет больше нескольких часов, я обещаю после полудня выполнить свое обещание. И я надеюсь, что ты проследишь за его тщательным выполнением.   
  
Ньют невольно улыбается, чувствуя, как уши занимаются жарким румянцем от этих вполне многообещающих слов.   
  
\- Прослежу, - тепло выдыхает он, почти решившись наклониться еще ближе, чтобы прижаться губами к губам, на секунду забыться, отвлечься от окружающего мира. Но окружающий мир напоминает о себе едва слышным звуком открывающейся двери, и Ньют поспешно отстраняется, оборачиваясь, чтобы увидеть тихонько прошмыгнувшую в кабинет Тину Голдштейн.   
  
\- С возвращением, мистер Грейвс. Вы хотели меня видеть? - Ньюту Тина тепло улыбается, ничего не сказав, и снова возвращает все внимание начальнику.   
  
\- Да, - как ни в чем не бывало отзывается Персиваль, коротко глянув на чуть порозовевшего Ньюта. - Я бы хотел, чтобы вы проводили мистера Саламандера в больничное крыло, мисс Голдштейн.   
  
\- Со мной все в порядке, Тина, - спешит успокоить взволнованную девушку Ньют, искоса глянув на аврора, наблюдающего за ними с едва заметным интересом.   
  
Ньют проглатывает комментарий по поводу того, что Персивалю тоже было бы не лишним заглянуть в больничное крыло, но тот явно собирается справляться с проблемами самостоятельно.   
  
Прогулка в больничное крыло занимает немного времени - передав индейца колдомедикам и рассказав им кое-какие свои мысли по поводу его лечения, Ньют оказывается совершенно свободен, а часы показывают только половину девятого.   
  
Тина, извинившись и поцеловав его на прощание в щеку, убегает по какому-то срочному вызову, пообещав найти его как только освободится, и Ньют возвращается в кабинет Грейвса, остановившись перед запертой дверью, чтобы аккуратно постучать. Тут же словно из воздуха возникает долговязый волшебник в идеально отглаженном костюме, чтобы строго поинтересоваться:  
  
\- Вам назначено?  
  
Ньют только сейчас начинает понимать, что к правой руке Президента посетители, наверное, не приходят вот так просто, постучав в дверь. Из-за закрытой двери, впрочем, доносится спокойное:  
  
\- Пускай проходит, Николас, спасибо.   
  
Николас, кивнув и сделав пометку в блокноте, так же бесшумно исчезает, позволяя Ньюту тихо скользнуть в кабинет, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
\- Уходишь? - Ньют оглядывает шагнувшего навстречу мужчину, успевшего переодеться в привычный костюм-тройку, режущий взгляд контрастом угольно-черной и белоснежной ткани.   
  
\- Встреча с госпожой Президентом, - просто объясняет Персиваль, делая еще шаг навстречу. - Могу я?..  
  
Ньют кивает, даже не собираясь уточнять, о чем он хочет попросить.   
  
Аврор аккуратно проходится пальцами по контуру его лица, прежде чем наклониться и мягко, но настойчиво поцеловать Ньюта в губы. Это именно то, чего Ньют ждал, но все равно в первую секунду он замирает, отвечая на ласку только спустя мгновение, опомнившись и бесцеремонно запустив ладонь в слишком аккуратно уложенные волосы.   
  
Персиваля это веселит - он усмехается, наклоняя голову, чтобы подставиться ласке, неторопливо гладит Ньюта по плечу и отстраняется с явным сожалением во взгляде, взглянув на часы и покачав головой.   
  
\- Госпожа Президент не будет ждать, - понимающе улыбается Ньют, одергивая жилет и смущенно проводя ладонью по шее.  
  
\- Будет, но не стоит злоупотреблять этим, - Персиваль снова тянется прикоснуться к Ньюту, а тот делает шаг навстречу, отводя взгляд и не представляя, куда можно деть руки - раз уж нельзя обнять стоящего так близко мужчину, хотя так хочется. - Ты можешь остаться в моем кабинете, здесь тебя никто не побеспокоит.   
  
\- Спущусь к зверям, - кивает Ньют, по прежнему избегая поднимать взгляд на аврора, отчасти для того, чтобы спрятать мечтательную улыбку, не желающую уходить с губ. - Там мне всегда есть чем заняться. Я внимательно буду за ними следить, - он все-таки поднимает глаза и смеется, верно истолковав выразительно приподнятые брови Персиваля. - И даже за нюхлем.   
  
\- Особенно за нюхлем. Серафина может простить многое, но если он начнет воровать её золотые кольца…  
  
\- Хорошо, - Ньют кротко подается вперед, чтобы коснуться губами его шеи и тут же отстраняется, мотая головой. - Лучше иди, иначе я тебя попросту не отпущу, - произносит как скороговорку и тут же краснеет, смутившись собственной откровенности.   
  
Совещание у Серафины - чистая формальность, отчетность для остальных членов Конгресса. С Пиквери Персиваль ладил достаточно, для того, чтобы поймав его в коридоре она - едва взглянув на него - произнесла:  
  
\- Не возьмешь пару выходных - отправлю в отставку.   
  
Персиваль легко согласился на четыре, заставив Серафину удивленно хмыкнуть. Наверняка вечером заключит с кем-нибудь сделку - сколько на этот раз мистер Грейвс продержится в импровизированном отпуске. Сам Персиваль поставил бы на два дня, но Ньют кажется весьма непредсказуемым и притягательным созданием, так что, возможно, и на три.   
  
А совещание оказалось на редкость утомительным, особенно сегодня. Было, конечно, понятно, что Саламандер не шутил, настаивая на отдыхе для него, но показывать свою слабость - снова - да еще и этим людям Персиваль готов не был.   
  
Всего пару дней как ужалила мантикора, одна из самых смертоносных тварей на земле? Для мистера Грейвса это не проблема, справится, это же не Гриндевальд в конце концов.   
Подобное отношение рано или поздно сведет его в могилу, хотя теперь этого можно опасаться меньше, теперь появился шанс, что за ним будет кому присмотреть, не считая Серафины, раздающей ему выходные дни как другим - сверхурочные.   
  
Хорошо, что его хотя бы не дергали - оставалось только внимательно следить за обсуждениями, чтобы пребывать в курсе дела, но не более того - все было расписано в отчете еще ночью, пока Ньют возился с животными в Олбани, а уточняющих вопросов никто пока задавать не рискнул.   
  
Да и навряд ли рискнет. Персиваль видел себя в зеркале и на месте Конгресса не стал бы его дергать больше необходимого.  
  
Поэтому мысли плавно, устало утекают к красивым крепким запястьям, золотистым веснушкам, зеленым глазам и застенчивой улыбке, которую Персивалю хотелось бы теперь видеть почаще. Он, конечно, не претендует на “каждый день”, он и в своем доме не каждую неделю появляется.   
  
Заканчивается совещание тоже быстро - на прощание Серафина полушепотом добавляет, что полную отчетность по делу ждет не раньше, чем через неделю, а его надеется увидеть не раньше, чем через три дня.   
  
В целом, расклад Персиваля устраивает, разве что отчет он все равно сдаст раньше, незачем бумагам занимать его время и мысли.   
  
Ньют все еще занимается своими зверями в чемодане, когда аврор возвращается в свой кабинет. На рабочем столе восседает нюхль, рассеяно перебирая разложенные там ручки и где-то найденные серебристые монетки. Завидев Персиваля зверек заметно оживляется, старается привести в порядок стол, что ему слабо удается, и смотрит на аврора с таким волнением и нежностью, что Персивалю трудно отказать ему в желаемом - он позволяет нюхлю забраться ему на руки и устроиться на сгибе локтя, вцепившись маленькими лапками в черную ткань пиджака.   
  
\- Нужно еще немного поработать, - сообщает Персиваль зверьку, обходя стол. - Так что, посиди пока тихо.   
  
И нюхль сидит тихо, точнее, сворачивается клубком недалеко от руки Персиваля, чтобы тот мог иногда потрепать его по мягкой, гладкой шерстке, задумавшись над очередным документом. Счет времени он привычно теряет - об этом ему редко приходится беспокоиться, благо обо всех совещаниях и встречах вышколенный секретарь напоминает заранее.   
  
Но сегодня из бездны бумажной работы Персиваль выныривает от осторожного, ласкового прикосновения к плечу. Ладонь, скользнув ложится на шею, поглаживая, и это так приятно и правильно, что Грейвс прикрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь мгновением.   
  
\- Тебе стоило меня позвать, когда ты вернулся, - наигравшись с подставленной шеей, длинные пальцы очерчивают линию челюсти и замирают, когда аврор поворачивается, коротко поцеловав чуть загрубевшие розовые подушечки. Ньют вспыхивает румянцем мгновенно, растягивая губы в счастливой улыбке, и даже позволяет поднявшемуся навстречу Персивалю развернуть его к столу, почти усаживая на столешницу.   
  
\- Хорошо, буду знать, - Персиваль позволяет своим рукам вытворять нечто совершенно непристойное с пиджаком Ньюта, но останавливаться он не собирается, тем более, что и Ньют не возражает - дышит тяжелее, цепляясь пальцами за плечи, выгибается под руками, плотно огладившими спину, почти прижимается грудью к груди, затуманено, счастливо наблюдая за аврором из-под подрагивающих светлых ресниц.   
  
\- Нам нужно познакомиться поближе, - внезапно улыбается Ньют, облизнув пересохшие розовые губы. Впрочем, смущенным он не кажется. Персиваль рассматривает эту фразу скорее как признание: “я хочу все-все о тебе узнать” .   
  
\- Успеем, - короткий кивок и губы прижимаются к основанию шеи. - Будет самонадеянно пригласить тебя вместо фешенебельного ресторана к себе домой в качестве первого свидания?  
  
\- Я в них не силен, - признается Ньют, запрокидывая голову и подставляя шею поцелуям. Горло чуть вибрирует от тихих, едва различимых стонов. - Но мне нравится перспектива…  
Перспективы становятся еще красочнее, когда Персиваль с нажимом проводит ладонями по узким бедрам, вспоминая ощущения от этого прикосновения, словно снова окунаясь в Обливион с его почти полным отсутствием ответственности. Только на этот раз - в полной памяти и не на удачу, а с совершенно идеальным человеком, на первый взгляд кажущимся одной сплошной проблемой.  
  
Что до определенно питающей более чем теплые чувства к улыбчивому магозоологу Тины Голдштейн, которая, судя по шагам за дверью, заглянет через минуту…   
  
Персиваль прекрасно знал, что у него есть некоторая тяга к театральности. Поэтому в удовольствии глубоко и чувственно поцеловать потянувшегося за лаской Ньюта он себе ни в коем случае не отказывает. И даже аппарирует вместе с Ньютом и чемоданом - и нюхлем, уцепившимся за его рукав, только после того, как за пораженно распахнувшей глаза девушкой плотно закроется дверь его кабинета.


End file.
